Midnight Reapings
by MissMysteryAuthor
Summary: New to the town, Kayla is shocked when she wakes up in Deaton's shop with Derek challenging her. Learning the way of the werewolf and what being in a pack truly means Kayla's life starts to change dramatically. Then things start getting out of control so what's the pack going to do when bodies start showing up in the streets of Beacon Hills and it looks like Kayla knows the killer?
1. How it all started

The dark tree's and shadow filled hollows greeted me as I stepped into the forests loving embrace. Scarlet drops ran down my arm and fell from my fingertips as I stumbled through the trees.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I had to get there, no matter what. Tripping on something the gloom hid from me I tumbled onto a bed of snow white feathers. The scarlet drops ran faster and faster from my fingertips, staining the white feathers red.

Light exploded behind my eyes and suddenly I was falling through space, pricks of light illuminating the black until there was nothing but the black.

Caressing my mind, the darkness drew me further and further in until there was nothing left.

My mind practically exploded with pain when my senses returned to me. Hushed voices filled the room and the strong smell of disinfectant filled my nose.

As I opened my eyes, bright white light filled my vision, groaning as the light sent another harsh wave of throbs through my head, I squinted at my surroundings.

Blinking back my vision, I sat up. Bad mistake. My vision swam and my hands went to my head, pressing against it as if it would relieve the pain that throbbed there.

As my vision once more returned, I looked at my surroundings; glass jars lined shelves, benches stacked with medicines and needles.

"Deaton!" I heard someone yell, I winced as the loud sound echoed around my head.

"Well, finally awake are we?" a short man said as he came into the room. A white lab coat hung around his shoulders, but from the looks of the room I was in, he wasn't a scientist.

"I'm Dr Deaton" the man said as he walked over and began unwrapping a bandage around my arm. I watched him as he pulled away the last strips of the white cloth. I almost fainted at the sight of the large bite mark that crossed my arm.

"What the hell…?" I muttered staring at the grotesque wound,

"Do you remember anything about what happened?" Deaton asked as he wrapped a new bandage around the bite. I shook my head,

"No" I replied. It was a lie. I remembered the burning pain in my arm and the bed of red feathers and falling through space.

"That's a lie" a voice said, I looked up at the door way where the owner of the voice stood.

"That was the truth" I insisted, hoping that he was just bluffing.

"That was another rile" the guy said, leaning against the doorway,

"Why do I have to be here? She's just going to keep lying to you" the guy continued dryly, looking me up and down once. I glared coldly back at him, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"Next question. What's your name?" Deaton asked, ignoring the guy in the doorway as he walked around the sterilised room, gathering a bunch of random things from the shelves.

"Hayley" I lied, using my best friend's name,

"Lie" Doorway Guy said.

"Look, you can trust me. You don't have to lie" Deaton said from behind me, I shook my head, oh, I trusted Deaton just fine, he was the one who helped me and had cleaned up the bite, not Doorway Guy.

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him" I said, nodding towards Doorway Guy. At least **that** was the truth.

"You should trust him" Deaton said mildly.

"Although many wouldn't. You need to" he added,

"And, pray tell, why on earth would I trust and obnoxious, cocky bastard?" I replied sweetly, savouring the look on Doorway Guys face.

"Because you're going to be spending a lot of time with him" Deaton answered calmly and before I could ask why on earth I would ever do **that**, Doorway Guy stepped forward.

"You forgot to mention that the only reason that she's alive right now is because I found her and brought her here" he said, folding his arms over his chest and glaring coldly at me. _What?_

"And the fact that she's like me now" _What?_

"And what exactly _are_ you?" I whispered, my hands gripping the edge of the metal table I was sitting on.

I recoiled as his eyes glowed red,

"Derek…" I heard Deaton say, it sounded as if it was a warning.

"A werewolf" _What?!_

"Welcome to the club" he muttered.


	2. Of lectures and boredom

**Authors Note;**

I want to say thank you to PsychoticSmartypants for being the first ever reviewer for my Fic. So, thanks so much!

And in answer to your review, which was;

'LOVE THE STORY! I hope this is a derek/OC fanfiction! Anyway, update soon!'

You'll just have to wait and see;)

Anyways, hope you all enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>The loft seemed bare and empty as I entered it; with a sigh I walked further into the loft,<p>

"Derek?" I called into the empty space. For the past week I'd come to this loft and learnt how to control my werewolfiness, as I called it, and all about what it meant to be a werewolf. Today was my last day of training as I liked to think, but Derek continued to tell me that I would never learn everything about being a werewolf and my training would never really be finished.

Of course I just thought it was because I was starting at my new school tomorrow, Beacon Hills High, so I wouldn't have time to train all the time anymore.

I sighed and shrugged off my jacket, throwing my backpack on the ground, I headed for the lounge that rested against a wall close by to the curved, metal staircase.

Collapsing down unto the couch, I sighed and put my feet up on the table in front of me, folding my hands together; I rested them lightly on my stomach and waited for Derek to suddenly appear.

The sound of footsteps soon entered my hearing and I looked at the staircase as Derek walked down them,

"You're early" he muttered, shooting me a glare as he stood at the bottom of the twisted staircase, I stood up and folded my arms over my chest,

"You told me to be here at 2. It's 2. You're late" I replied, returning his glare with a small degree of smugness. His glare hardening, Derek didn't say anything but just walked towards the table that was in front of the large window. I followed him, my glare fading and a smug grin fixating itself on my face. It was rare when I would get the upper hand on Derek and I always enjoyed it, probably more than I should, (Ok. Definitely more than I should).

"Wipe that grin off your face Kayla" He growled without even looking at me. How the hell did he know me so well? With a tiny shrug, I tried hard to keep my expression neutral as Derek began lecturing me about anchors and how they work and what they are. I'd tuned him out long ago, the topic boring me even though I knew that it was incredibly important.

"You're not even listening to me!" Derek exclaimed throwing his hands up in defeat,

"Why do I even bother? It's not like you ever even listen or care!" he shouted. I knew I should back down or something bad would happen. He was an alpha after all. But my damn pride wouldn't allow it. Oh no. I always had to have the last word. No matter what.

"I **was** paying attention. You were talking about anchors and how that's what keeps us in control when we go all wolf" I replied smugly, using the only bit of the lecture I'd actually listened to, to make it sound like I had listened.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you didn't react when I called you a deaf, spoilt, id—"he started, but I wouldn't let him finish, oh no. No one would **ever **call me an idiot to my face. Standing up and slamming my hands palm down against the table with a resounded _'CRACK!'_ I ignored the brief flash of pain it sent rippling along my palms and stared him in the eye.

"You didn't call me that. If you had, you wouldn't still be standing there" I said telling the truth. If he had, he wouldn't be standing there. He'd be on the ground with a very sore face from where I'd punched him.

"That just proves you weren't listening. I really did call you that" He said, a smug expression on his face for some reason. _'Ahhhh shit.'_ I thought, _'I'm so busted.'_

"Come on. You seriously think that you'd be standing there if you **had** called me that?" I bluffed, hoping that he was to. But then I remembered something interesting I'd been taught. When someone lies, their heartbeat spikes, an easy tell-tale sign. All I had to do was listen to his heartbeat to see if he was telling the truth.

"Of course I do. I'm still standing aren't I?" Derek sneered, his heart not wavering,

"I was paying attention" I lied, praying that he wasn't listening to **my** heartbeat.

"Your heart beat says something different" he grinned,

_'Crap. I'm dead.'_ I thought.

"Ok. Ok. You caught me. I wasn't paying attention" I admitted, hating the look that plastered itself to his face. I balled my hands into fists, attempting to control the urge to punch that look off his face.

"Why don't you pay attention? This stuff will save your life someday. It'll stop you from killing yourself. Or more importantly, someone else." He said his face softening into an almost peaceful look (well as peaceful of a look that Derek could get anyway).

"I'm sorry ok. But this stuff is _boring_" I complained,

"I wanna train" I added,

Shooting me a rueful glance he sighed,

"Promise you'll pay attention and then we can train" he gave in. Smiling, I nodded, if sitting through one of his lectures meant I could train, I would. Sitting back down I settled myself in and actually listened as Derek once more returned to his boring lecture on anchors.

I soon began wondering if I would ever have an anchor, but more importantly, who my anchor would be.

Little did I know, the answer would surprise me greatly.


	3. Of meeting packs and sunrises

I ignored the irritating sound of the school bell as I slowly walked to my first ever class at Beacon Hills. I had Biology in the lab first up and I wasn't looking forward to it. Making my way to the door of the lab, I peered in, briefly glancing at the teacher before scanning the class; no one seemed to be paying attention to the drawling of the teacher. I took a deep breath and walked in,

"New student?" the teacher asked, stopping their lecture to look at me. I nodded without saying a word. I hated being the new student. The way everyone stared at you and judged you without knowing anything about you.

"You can sit between McCall and Stilinski" the teacher said, pointing towards two dark haired boys.

"Come on Coach!" the one on the right hand side of the table said,

"Just move Stilinski" the teacher sighed, then returning to his lecture. I hurried towards the lab table where the two boys sat eager to get away from the pointed stares of the whole class.

"Sorry 'bout you having to move" I muttered as I sat down,

"It ain't your fault" the boy on my left said,

"Stiles Stilinski" he added.

"Kayla" I replied with a slight smile, already tuning out the droning voice of the teacher,

"Scott" the guy on my right said as he leaned back in his chair. I just nodded in response, watching out of the corner of my eye as Stiles leaned back in his chair to and the two proceeded to have one of those silent 'guy' talks where they just look at each other.

Ignoring them, I pulled a sharpie out of my pocket and began drawing along the inside of my arm; soon swirls, flowers and manga eyes covered my arm.

I wished that the day would end quickly. I was finally getting to meet Derek's pack this afternoon and I was eager to see how would have the will power to put up with the boring, brooding sour wolf.

The day, thankfully, did pass by quickly and I vaguely noticed that Scott and Stiles seemed to be in all of my classes. As the bell rang, ending the last lesson of the day, I hurried out of the room and was soon out of the school, wasting no time saying goodbye to friends or waiting to get out of the crowded student car park.

Pulling the hood of my jacket up over my head against the cold wind, I hurried across the street and towards the woods. Dipping my hand into my jacket pocket, I pulled out a black IPod with white apple ear buds winded around it. Unraveling the ear buds I shoved them into my ears, unlocked the IPod and pressed shuffle, as Nickelback blasted in my ears, I turned off the device and put it back into my pocket. Continuing my walk, I soon lost track of everything around me so I was surprised when the door to Derek's loft was suddenly in front of me.

Walking in I pulled out the ear buds and looked around, once more the loft was empty.

"Derek!" I yelled, hoping that he would actually hear me this time,

When there was no response, I sighed and once more threw my bag on the ground, shrugged off my jacket and slouched on the couch beside the metal staircase.

When no one appeared, I began to wonder if I should start looking for Derek, standing up I was about to head up the metal staircase, but the door opened.

Either that was Derek's pack or Derek himself, taking another few steps forward she saw that it wasn't Derek.

"Oh shit" I whispered as I recognized who it was,

"What the hell…" Scott muttered when he saw me, Stiles stood by his side, eyes wide. A red-haired girl stood behind them, a brown haired girl stood behind her. I couldn't believe that those two were werewolves. Let alone Derek's pack!

"I see you've met" Derek said as he walked down the staircase. What the hell was with him and coming down the staircase only after I'd been waiting down here for ages?!

"You could say that" Stiles said slowly.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that your 'pack' went to my new school?" I exclaimed, glaring at Derek with sudden hatred,

"You could've told us that the new member was the new student!" Scott said.

"But this is far more entertaining" Derek grinned,

"Whatever. I've already met your 'pack' so I'm out" I glared, swiping my back pack off the floor as I walked past them; ignoring the shocked stares of the pack. As I walked out of the loft I shrugged back on my jacket, swung my bag over my shoulder and pulled up my hood.


	4. Of answers and desires

**Author's Note; **

Okkk... So I've gotten heaps of views which is awesome!  
>I've gotten five favourites and four follows which is also awesome!<br>But I've only gotten two reviews and from the same wonderful person:)

I would really love it if more people would review so I can improve this Fic. I need to know what stuff you love about the story and what stuff you don't so I can add more of the stuff you love and fix the stuff you don't!

Another huge thank you to PsychoticSmartypants who wrote my second ever review;

'okie... what was that all about? AND IM JITTERY! WHOSE HER ANCHOR!? update superdie duper quick!'

In answer to your question, she was just shocked really...Kayla doesn't handle surprises very well and she has different ways of coping with things which will be shown more later in the story.  
>Your other question about who her anchor is shall not be answered for another three or four chapters me thinks. Gotta keep the suspense going, ya' know?:P<br>And I believe I did update pretty quick considering I updated only 3 hours after you posted your review:D

Anyway, please review, like, follow, tell people about and enjoy my Fic;)

* * *

><p>The mirror showed me my reflection as I quickly observed my outfit for the day. Skinny jeans clad my legs in a black and white gradient; a royal blue tank top was underneath my favourite leather jacket and black, leather boots climbed to my calf. With a flick of my hair I set off for school, my brown backpack swinging on my shoulder.<p>

"S'up Kayla?" Stiles asked as I walked into the school, I stood in front of him without answering. I still couldn't believe that he was a werewolf. It just didn't seem to match.

"We need to talk" Scott said as he appeared behind Stiles, I nodded noticing that the red haired and brown haired girls were also standing there. I took the lead and headed to a half empty hallway,

"Ok. What the hell is going on?" I asked turning as we all stood in a loose circle.

"So you're a werewolf?" the brown haired girl whispered, I stared at her a condescending look on my face,

"What gave it away?" I replied; sarcasm dripped from my voice.

"So, how'd you all become werewolves?" I asked curious as to how **all** of them became wolves,

"Oh only Scott's a wolf" Stiles said brightly. I frowned if only Scott was a werewolf, then why the hell where the others part of Derek's pack, let alone how they even knew about werewolves!?

"But…You're all part of Derek's pack, so you **have** to be werewolves" I whispered, more to myself as I tried to figure out a logical explanation for it all.

"Well, you see, Allison is actually a werewolf hunter. Lydia's a banshee and Stiles is…" Scott began, but trailed off as he got to Stiles,

"Stiles" Stiles supplied for his friend.

"Right…" I said, eyeing Allison with suspicion, why the hell was a werewolf hunter in a werewolf pack? None of this made any sense to me,

"Well, I'm out" I muttered, stepping past them and heading towards my first class which was Bio again. I grunted as I realised I'd have to sit between Scott and Stiles in class. Great.

I reached the lab early and sat down in my seat, planning to just ignore the two for the entire lesson. I had absolutely no idea how this mismatched 'pack' worked or was even a pack. I would ask Derek about it after school; I just hoped that they didn't decide to ask him the same question I wanted to ask about them.

I focused on the new drawing I was tracing along my arm when Scott and Stiles walked in and took their seats on either side of me. I was outlining a pair of eyes when something nudged me on my ribs, sighing I glanced at Scott who had prodded me with his elbow,

"What?" I sighed, glaring at him.

"We still need to talk" he hissed glancing at me, before returning his gaze to the teacher who had started some lecture about nerves. I shook my head, refusing to meet his gaze,

"No. We don't." I hissed back, my grip on the sharpie tightened immensely as he insisted that we did. Desperately trying to ignore him, I returned to the pair of eyes on my arm, detailing them greatly, I added tears streaming down then decided it was complete. Moving up my arm, I started on a rose.

Only once I'd finished the delicate flower did I realize that everyone was leaving the lab, the bell must of gone without me realizing. Standing up quickly I followed everyone else out ignoring the calls of Scott for me to wait. I lasted through another lesson of school before I decided that I needed to understand what was going on. But I didn't want to talk to Scott. No. I would ask Derek.

As the bell rang, signalling the start of the lunch break I headed out of the school doors and ran down the road until the school was no longer in sight. Yes I'd ditched half a day of school and yes I would probably regret it later. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting to Derek's and finding out what the hell was going on.

When I finally reached his loft, I opened the door and walked in but he wasn't in sight. Calling out his name I wondered how long it would take for him to come down the stairs this time. To my surprise I he came down almost immediately.

That was a first.

"Ok. What the hell is going on?" I exclaimed dumping my bag on the ground,

"A werewolf hunter! And what the hell is a banshee?" I added.

"Yes, Allison's a werewolf hunter, but she's ok. And if you ever paid attention to what I try to teach you, you would know what a banshee is." Derek replied calmly.

"But how can you be a pack when only two of you are actually wolves?!" I half asked half shouted, the whole situation was getting on my nerves and I had the sudden urge to somehow go back in time and never walk into the woods, to never of been bitten. To never of met Derek.

"Being a pack is more than everyone just being wolves" Derek sighed,

"Being a pack is about the group all trusting, caring and looking out for each other. A real pack is where everyone is equal and everyone is accepted. Where everyone cares about everyone. That is a real pack. And that is what we have" he continued on.

I suddenly realised something.

I wanted a pack.

I wanted someone to be there for me and care about me.

I'd never had that before and I suddenly desperately wanted it.

Needed it.

But I didn't want to be a part of any old pack. Oh no.

I wanted to be a part of Derek's pack.


	5. Of him and unexpected people

**Authors Note;**

Thanks for the review by a guest;

'Haha already love it

Update more !'

I really appreciate the review and I'm glad you love my Fic:D  
>Here's the review for you. I bet you'll like it!<p>

I feel so evil because of the ending, but I love it as well3  
>Now read on to see what I'm talking about:p<p>

Oh and by the way, whenever Kayla is referring to **'him'** or **'he' **she's talking about her father.

Please read, favourite, follow, tell people about, review and enjoy my fic;)

* * *

><p>Walking into the apartment building I climbed the stairs until I reach floor 5, walking down the hall I stopped when I reached room 13. I hesitated as I placed my hand on the door knob, unwilling to go inside the place that <strong>he <strong>insisted was 'home'. Pressing my ear against the door I desperately tried to listen for any sounds of movement but the sounds of a reality TV show blocked any other noise from within the spacious room.

Walking in I braved myself for a horrifying encounter with the man who called himself my father. Edging into the living room I saw him passed out on the couch and I let go of an unconscious breath I hadn't known I'd held.

Tip toeing past him I walked into my room, if it could even be called that. A mattress lay on the floor with a patched, frayed old quilt lying on top. The only piece of furniture was the mirror that leant against the wall. A closet consisting of a small amount of clothes, my backpack and a duffel bag, was built into the wall and the once white plush carpet had grown light grey with age and dust.

I'd always hated this place and tried to avoid it as much as I could. But that hadn't really been possible lately and **his** temper had been growing worse and worse as he lost more and more money to whatever it was he did while I was at school.

"Where have you been?" a rough voice sounded and I looked up to see **him** standing in my doorway.

"Out" I replied shortly damning my pride for making such a smart-ass comment,

"_Where?!_" **he** demanded taking a drink from the bottle in his hand.

"Out" I said again, stubbornly refusing to give in and tell him where I had been, even though **he** wouldn't care my stupid pride wouldn't allow myself to give in to the bastard.

"Your such a little, stubborn, conniving, stup—"he shouted, but I tuned him out and just stood there, refusing to listen to his normal ranting and raving. When he finally stopped and left, I stood there for a bit, refusing to let the hot pricks behind my eyes fall.

I had to get out of this place.

**NOW.**

Blinking back the fog that clouded my eyes I didn't let a single tear fall as I shoved the small amount of clothes I had into the duffel bag. Adding my backpack and even the old quilt I headed out the door and away from the place and person that had dominated my whole life up until this point.

I had no idea where I was going to go. But at this point I really didn't care. As long as I went somewhere other than there** ever again**.

* * *

><p>I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped into the forest. It was weird that I felt safe and comfortable here considering that this was the place where it had all started. Where I had been bitten.<p>

I still didn't know who had done that…

The shade of the tree's provided a cool relief from the harsh sunlight and the rich smell of leaves and earth dominated my senses. This was where I felt at home. Where no one could find me. Where it was just me. All alone.

I dropped my duffel bag on the ground, just inside the shade of a tree where you wouldn't be able to see the black bag unless you really looked for it.

I didn't expect to come here. But right now it was the perfect place for me.

I set off at a hard run through the trees, determined to get everything out of my mind.

My new agility paid off as I dodged trees and jumped over fallen logs. Everything seemed to be so right. So perfect here. The forest truly did feel like home. I only stopped when I was sure that I wouldn't think about what had happened and what would happen when **he** found me missing.

I looked up, trying to determine what time it was. Giving up I decided that I should probably get out of the woods and try and find some place to sleep for the night. I began walking back the way I had come, but when thoughts of **him** wormed their way into my head again, I set off at a hard run, trying to convince myself that I would have enough time to chase the thoughts out of my head before I had to leave the forest.

My mind was so focused on chasing away all the bad thoughts that I actually ran into something.

"Hey watch where you—"No. _Someone._

"Kayla?"

I threw myself forward, clinging on to the one solid thing that was there, unable to hold it in anymore, the tears ran down my cheeks and I sobbed into the only person who was there right now.

My face felt hot and wet when the tears finally stopped pouring out of my eyes. I felt completely empty and as if nothing would fill the hole that had suddenly been torn open inside me. I didn't know why I was feeling like this. I'd always dreamed about getting out of that place. But I'd never imagined that I actually ever would.

"Kayla…?" said the person again, their voice sounded cautious and slightly worried, I realised I was still clinging to the person and I let go immediately, my face going an even brighter shade of red (if that was possible from how hard I'd been crying).

"What the hell is going on?" Derek asked.


	6. Of 1, 2 and full moons

**Author's Note;**

HA! Two updates in one night:D  
>I wrote another chapter 'cause I can't sleep so yep.<p>

Anyways I guess the ending of the last chapter wasn't much of a cliff hanger since I posted the next chapter a few hours later, but all well:P

Hope you guys enjoy! I bet you'll love what Number 3 isxD

* * *

><p>I wrapped my arms around myself in a hug as I stood in the middle of Derek's loft. Pulling my favourite grey sweater tighter around myself I tried to warm myself but couldn't succeed. It seemed like all the warmth had left me when I'd let out all those tears.<p>

Guess a piece of me really did die when I walked out of that apartment.

"So are you going to tell me why you cried all over me?" Derek asked as he stood in front of me.

"Because I was upset" I replied sharply, but there was no real emotion to it. Even know I always had to be so witty, didn't I? Damn pride.

"Why?" he said shortly,

"Because of **him**" I muttered, glaring darkly at the poor floor that'd never done anything to me.

"Him who?" Derek asked,

"Why do you care?"

"Him who?" Derek's glare made me answer the question this time.

"The guy who calls himself my father" I mumbled,

"What happened?"

"What always happens"

"Which is…"

"None of your business"

Derek looked at me, but I refused to look at him preferring to stare at the floor. At least I wasn't glaring at it anymore. I heard Derek sigh and then footsteps climbing up the metal staircase, my gaze never left the floor as I waited for Derek to return, a soft thud sounded in my ears and then the words;

"You can sleep on the couch" followed once more by footsteps walking up the staircase.

I had no idea what time it was but was suddenly exhausted; walking to the couch I saw that Derek had thrown a sleeping bag on the piece of furniture.

Without another glance, I unzipped the item and crawled inside, falling asleep almost instantly.

I groaned softly when I woke up, bright sunlight streamed through the large window and my back had a cramp in it. My eyes opened and I froze when I took in my unfamiliar surroundings; but then I remembered what had happened and squeezed my eyes shut again, hoping that it was all a dream. That the empty feeling inside of me wasn't really there.

When I opened my eyes again Derek's loft was still there accompanied by the hollow feeling inside of me. Great. Everything **had** happened. I went through everything in my mind before I sat up. I blinked a few times, my eyes feeling raw. Running a hand through the tangled mess of my hair, I quickly tied it up in a loose bun, then zipped back up the sleeping bag and folded it neatly.

I planned to be out of there before Derek even knew I was gone, but of course nothing ever went to plan. Oh no. That was just to storybook perfect for me.

"You going to tell me what happened now?" Derek asked from behind me, I turned while shaking my head,

"It's still none of your business"

"I'll take that as a no then"

"Like I said, what always happens" I sighed.

"But what always happens?"

"**He** gets drunk, yells and then storms off" I said, giving the incredibly brief and not 100% true version of what always happened.

"And you were crying because…"

"I was sick of it and ran away" I mumbled,

"Ah." Derek sighed, understanding coloured his voice,

"Still doesn't sound like a reason to run away…"he added.

"Whatever" I sighed, turning away from him, I couldn't believe I thought that maybe, just maybe **someone** would be sympathetic towards me, but oh no. That would never happen to me.

What was the old saying? Bad things happen in three's? I wondered what my three were going to be.

Let's see, obviously the first was running away accompanied by the hollow feeling. I wondered what Number 2 and 3 would be. I picked up my duffel back and headed for the door.

"Oh and remember that it's a full moon in two nights!" Derek called after me as I walked out; hearing those two words, _'full moon'_ made my blood freeze. This would be my first ever full moon. Boy would it be interesting.

So that was Number 2.

I dreaded to know what Number 3 was.


	7. Of 3 and weird looks

**Author's Note;**

Thanks for all the views, favourites and follows guys!

But I would love it if you guys would review so I know what I can change to make my Fic better!

Anways, please enjoy, I'll be adding the next chapter in a few hours I reckon, so be prepared for itxD

* * *

><p>I fingered my hair as I wound the strands into a braid, Derek's serious voice was far in the distance and my mind was somewhere else.<p>

Tomorrow night was a full moon and it would be my first one. I was dreading when the moon rose and it had occupied my thoughts for the whole day.

"Kayla!" Derek exclaimed, the change of tone in his voice bringing my mind back,

"Sorry. I'm just worried about tomorrow night" I mumbled, abandoning my braid and rubbing my hands over my face.

"You're going to be fine" Derek sighed,

"I'm going to be there to help, you know that." I nodded into my hands, not moving them from my face as I squeezed my eyes shut, I still couldn't stop thinking about what would happen. The worst scenarios kept running through my mind, all resulting in the death of someone.

"You're not going to hurt anyone. I'll make sure of it!" Derek added, guessing what I was thinking.

"But how do you know?" I said forcing myself to drop my hands from where the covered my face, I needed to know that I wouldn't hurt anyone but no one could promise me that, I would just have to wait and see.

"I don't. But I **can** tell you that I'll do everything I can to make sure that you don't" he said, I glanced at him, he seemed to be telling the truth and for some reason I knew that he would keep his word and make sure I didn't do anything stupid.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur as I tried to focus on whatever it was Derek was trying to tell me about but all I could think about was the full moon. That and **him**. As the sun went down and the stars came out I prepared for being kicked out and having a rough night on the streets. I'd already intruded on Derek's loft for two nights now and I doubted that he'd let me stay again so I wasn't prepared when Derek made his now normal greeting of goodnight and climbed up the stairs. I stared at the staircase for a while, wondering when he would kick me out, but that didn't matter now, so I once more crashed on the couch in his loft. I lay there, wide awake for ages, not being able to stop the horrid thoughts of what might happen from swirling around my head, taunting me. I huffed and rolled over so I was facing the apartment and not the back of the couch.

I quickly shut my eyes for some reason as I heard the sound of movement from upstairs; I didn't know why I was so jumpy, probably because of tomorrow night. At least I hoped it was, that way when it was all over the jumpiness would go away.

But somehow I knew that that wasn't really it. That there was another reason behind it all, I just didn't know what it was. Yet. But I would figure it out. I opened my eyes as no more sounds came from the level above me, but quickly shut them, trying to muffle my sudden intake of breath as I saw Derek's figure standing at the table in front of the window.

Damn him and his werewolf powers that made him so god damn quiet! What the hell was he doing up at this time of night anyway and why was he standing at the table? I squeezed my eyes shut again as he started to turn around, I heard an audible sigh that he clearly meant for me to hear and then,

"Kayla, I know you're awake" I sighed as I opened my eyes and sat up. Shoving off the sleeping bag I stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing up?" I asked shoving a strand of hair behind my ear,

"I could ask you the same question"

"But I asked you first" I retorted. Derek gave me a look that replied by itself, he really didn't care that I'd asked first,

"I couldn't sleep" I muttered crossing my arms over my chest,

"Neither could I" he said. I looked at him, not entirely believing his claim,

"So what are you doing down here?" I asked, nodding my head towards the table. Derek shrugged but didn't say anything, once more I didn't believe him, but just sighed and rolled my eyes, all well.

At some point in the early morning I must've fallen asleep because I woke up on the couch, my head resting on something warm and hard. I kept my eyes closed as I accepted the fact that tonight was a full moon and it would probably be the worst night of my entire life.

I opened my eyes and found my vision was slanted, with a slight groan I lifted my head up and suddenly realised how I had fallen asleep. Sure enough when I turned my head there was Derek, still asleep from where we'd ended up talking.

My cheeks burning red I stood up and smoothed my hair. I looked at the time on my IPod, the black device displayed a time of 7:21am. Shit. I was late for school. Pulling on my jacket, I stuffed my IPod into one of my pockets and then headed for the door, hoping that what had happened hadn't really happened.

No matter how much I wanted to change it, I couldn't.

Just like I couldn't change the fact that tonight would be the worst night of my life. My first ever full moon.

I reached the halls of Beacon Hills High and sighed as I walked through the doors and into the halls filled with all sorts of people. I walked to my locker and opened it; shoving my back pack inside of it I grabbed out a notebook and shut the locker to reveal a grinning Stiles.

"What do you want?" I sighed, glaring,

"I don't want anything. Scott does"

"What does Scott want?"

"I don't know. But you need to come with me" I rolled my eyes at Stiles but motioned for him to lead the way. My curiosity had gotten the better of me and I wanted to know what Scott needed. As Stiles and I walked down a hallway I saw Scott standing at an open locker taking books out,

"Here I am. What do you want?" I asked.

"Derek needed me to tell you that he wouldn't be able to be there tonight—"_What!?_ My mind screeched. This was terrible. How could this be? What was I going to do?!

"But don't worry. Derek told me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid" Scott continued, I must've had a strange look on my face because both Stiles and Scott looked at me weird.

I guess this was Number 3.

I'd been right when I'd thought that I would dread it.


	8. Of anchors and crying

**Author's Note;**

Here's the second chapter for tonight:)  
>I hope you enjoy it!<p>

Please please please please please please review3

Enjoy the Fic;)

* * *

><p>My world had shut down to the basic necessities of breathing, heart beating and blinking. I was still in shock from what I had found out. I couldn't believe that Derek wouldn't be there. That he had trusted Scott to make sure I didn't kill someone. That he'd broken his promise. That I cared so much that he was there.<p>

What was wrong with me?

But that wasn't my biggest problem right now. Oh no. My problem was that I would end up killing someone tonight. I was freaking out; all those horrid thoughts would come true.

I didn't realise I was crying until Scott was nudging me in the ribs and hissing at me if I was ok. Of course I wasn't ok! Why the hell else would I be crying? I quickly wiped away the tears and tried to stop the others from falling down my face but couldn't do it. Grabbing my notebook off the table in front of me, I hurried out of the classroom I hadn't even remembered walking into and ran out, not feeling the stares of the whole class.

I ran further down the hall, not really knowing where I was going. As I turned down a random hall I sank to the ground, the tears streaming down silently.

Why was I crying?

I had no idea and to be honest didn't really care to know.

I was too busy freaking out about what was going to happen, so busy I didn't realise that Scott had followed me out of the classroom and was now crouching in front of me, saying something that I couldn't hear.

"..You crying?" I heard,

"Because I'm going to kill someone tonight!" I managed to whisper between the tears, I heard a small sigh and Scott sat down next to me.

"You're not going to kill someone" he said,

"But how do you know?"

"Because I'll make sure that you don't"

I nodded silently, Derek had said the same thing, but for some reason I didn't quite believe him. I wondered why and then realised the tears had stopped rolling down my cheeks; I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"You can trust me Kayla. It's going to be fine" Scott said watching me closely, I didn't respond but just hugged myself tighter.

I just hoped that he was right.

The rest of the day passed without me moving from my shocked state and I dreaded the moment when the end of the school day bell rang. I was hoping that the tears wouldn't start pouring from my eyes again and I was glad when they didn't but was terrified as well because that meant that it was the end of the day.

Which meant that it was closer to night. Which meant it was closer to the moon rising. Which meant it was closer till I killed someone.

I was shaking as Scott lead me to where ever it was he was leading me to and I barely noticed my surroundings until we stopped at wherever it was we were at.

I shuddered as I saw the chair with manacles attached to it. As long as it kept me from killing someone, I guess it didn't really matter. We were early, it wouldn't be dark for a few more hours, but I wanted to make sure that there was no chance that I'd ever be able to get out of here.

Sitting down in the chair Scott snapped the manacles together over my wrists and chained my feet to the floor. I closed my eyes and sent a silent prayer that I would make it through this without anything going wrong, but knowing my luck that would definitely happen.

I barely listened as Scott started telling me all sorts of different things about full moons and stuff that might help me, I briefly heard the word 'anchor' somewhere in there along with 'pain', 'hardest' and 'love'.

What a weird combination of words.

And then the transformation began.

I lost track of time as I struggled to get free of my bonds Scott's words of encouragement I assumed had no meaning to me as I snarled at him and felt like ripping him apart.

The thought horrified me, yet pleased me at the same time and I felt like crying but breaking something at the same time. I had no idea how I looked but assumed that it was bad. Really bad. I reckon my wrists would have hurt if I hadn't been so intent of getting free of the bonds that held me to the damned chair.

I briefly heard the word 'anchor' again and some sane part of me scrambled to remember what the word even meant. As the tiny bit of me puzzled over the word, the rest of me was attempting to claw Scott's face off with my new taloned hands.

Derek's face suddenly filled my vision and then words washed over me, 'Anchor','pain','really well' and even 'surprised'. That sane bit of me puzzled over the words, noticing the same word of 'anchor'.

"—Happy place—" I heard and that little sane bit of me scrambled to go back to that place, but all it could dredge up was the apartment I'd lived in with **him**. As the wolf part of me scrambled to get to Derek now, the sane part hurried to find that special, safe place.

A memory of crashing into Derek in the woods filled my mind, then standing at the table with him and then waking up after sleeping on his shoulder.

And then suddenly the urge to rip Derek's throat out was gone.

"YOU FOUND YOUR ANCHOR!" Scott exclaimed, his face appearing beside Derek's.

I stared at the black haired, silver eyed guy suddenly realising what the hell had happened.

I really had found my anchor.

And I couldn't believe who it was

The person I'd hated the most since I'd met them. The person who was constantly annoying me.

**Derek. Derek was my anchor.**


	9. Of you and more sunrises

**Author's Note;**

Sooo I started writing this chapter in first person and when I finally realised that I had I'd almost finished it and I couldn't be bothered editing it, so this chapter is in first person. Hopefully it won't happen again and the other chapters will be the same.

Anyways, please enjoy!

I'm not gonna update again in a few hours today 'cause I'm really tired and I really don't feel like writing another chapter right now no matter how interesting it would be after this ones ending...  
>But not that matters.<p>

Anyway, enjoy and please please please please review3  
>Thanks.<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the burning pain in my wrists and the pounding headache that echoed through my mind.<p>

The second thing I noticed was Scott's face peering down at me,

"Hey, you all right?" he asked, his face no longer in my sight, warm hands helped me sit up and I pressed my palms to my eyes, trying to squeeze the pain out of my forehead.

"What happened?" I mumbled as I blinked away the spots in my vision,

"Well, we unchained you. You stood up and then fainted" Scott admitted crouching down in front of me. I groaned and tried to stand up, my surroundings swayed and I stumbled back but someone caught my shoulder and steadied me.

"You ok?" Derek asked as he let go of me, my mouth opened and closed silently as I remembered why I had fainted.

Derek was my anchor.

"I can't believe you found your anchor on your first full moon!" Scott exclaimed, I glanced at him before my gaze returned to Derek, I'd managed to close my mouth and keep it like that, but for some reason I couldn't stop staring at the tall, dark haired guy. I guess my brain just couldn't accept the fact that my anchor was Derek and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Who is it anyway?" Scott continued on, my head ache throbbed with each word he uttered and all I wanted was to lie down and go to sleep.

I shook my head and managed to force my gaze onto the ground for a few seconds before it returned to Derek, I could see that my staring was starting to freak him out so I just mumbled something like 'got to go' and pushed past them, heading for the door.

I had no idea where I was going to go I just knew that I needed to get away from that place and Scott and Derek and just everything.

The streets had become familiar to me now and I realised that ever since I'd become a werewolf I'd been walking them more often then I normally would.

I looked up and was surrounded by the forest.

That was unusual.

I seemed to be getting to places without realising either. That had stop.

I shrugged and walked through the trees, ignoring the buzz of my phone in my pocket. I just wanted to be alone right now. I trailed my hands along the trees as I walked through them enjoying the sound of the leaves crunching beneath my feet, the moonlight turning everything silver and black.

I walked further and further into the forest, barely noticing when the sky turned from black to grey, the clouds in the sky turning pink and red from the now rising sun.

I lay down on a fallen tree trunk and watched the sky turn into a rainbow of different colours, pinks, yellows, orange and red. My focus was trained on the sky so I didn't hear the sound of footsteps until Derek stood beside me,

"Found you" he said, leaning over me and blocking my view of the pretty sun rise.

"I wasn't hiding" I muttered, my eyes focusing on his face,

"Sure you weren't" I just rolled my eyes at him and gently shoved him out of my vision.

"Trying to watch a sunrise here" I said, watching the clouds as the turned from red and orange to yellow than white. Why did a sunrise have to end so quickly?

With a sigh I sat up and stared at the leaves on the ground.

"So. Are you ok?" Derek asked, sitting down beside me on the tree trunk, I didn't respond but just nodded.

We sat there in silence for a while; I formed a pile of leaves with my feet and then knocked it over before forming it again. Just when I was going to say something to break the awkward silence Derek beat me to it,

"So who is your anchor?" he asked. I stared at the leaf pile at my feet, unable to say anything how was I going to tell him that it was him?

It didn't make any sense. I hated him yet wasn't an anchor someone you had feelings for? Well, I guess I did have feelings for Derek.

They were just ones of spite. But did that still count? Obviously it had to because he was my anchor.

"Come on. Tell me!"

"No" I sighed,

"Please?"

"No"

"Is it Scott?"

I looked at Derek, my eyes wide and probably a look of disgust on my face,

"No!" I practically yelled. Now that would be even worse. I found Scott incredibly irritating. "Ok, ok! I get it" Derek said raising his hands in a defensive pose with his palms facing towards outwards.

"Sorry" I sighed,

"I'm just…" I looked for the right word. Tired, angry, confused, terrified, relieved, frustrated and despaired pretty much summed it up.

"You can tell me" I heard Derek whisper, I glanced at him and found he was looking at me; I looked away, training my eyes on the leaf pile once more. I thought through the worst possible scenario and all I could come up with was everything being incredibly awkward whenever I saw him. I guess it couldn't be that bad.

"My anchor is…" I began but couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence, squeezing my eyes shut I took a deep breath and forced myself to say the next word;

"You" I breathed, glancing at him.

"What?!" came the reply.


	10. Of tears and pain

**Author's Note;**

Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been really busy and I just couldn't seem to get this chapter right, I've rewritten it about 3 times now, but finally got it right!  
>I really love this chapter and because I haven't updated in so long I made it extra long and I'm posting another chapter in a few more hours after I've written it.<p>

I'm also doing that because I really really really really want to write the next chapter, it's going to be so amazing!3  
>I feel so evil because of the ending of this chapter, but not evil either because I'm posting the rest in a few hours, ssssoooooo...yep.<p>

ANNNNYYYWWAAAAYYYYYYSSSSSS please read, follow, favourite, tell people about, most importantly review( just kidding! ) and enjoy my Fic'!

* * *

><p>For some reason tears started pouring out of my eyes and I couldn't stop them. That hadn't been the reaction I was expecting.<p>

But what was?

Rage? Happiness? Despair? Shock? Disbelief? Humiliation? Denial?

I had no idea and I had no idea why I cared so much. It wasn't like I actually had feelings for him. Now that would have been a true disaster.

"What…?" I heard him mutter again, with a soft sniffle I wiped the tears from my cheeks with my hand and somehow managed to stop more from spilling out of my eyes. Why was I even crying?

"Can you say anything but what?" I said softly the sarcasm was there but it didn't seem to reach my voice, I glanced at Derek from the corner of my eye and was worried when I saw how pale he had gone, this was bad. He looked like he was going to pass out which was so weird for **him**. He was supposed to be the big bad alpha, wasn't he?

It was like I had fallen down the rabbit hole and into wonderland.

Nothing made sense anymore. Firstly, Derek was my anchor. Secondly, I'd given in and told him and thirdly the Alpha was speechless. Nothing was right and I couldn't understand why this was happening.

I couldn't understand why I'd been bitten. Why I become a werewolf, why **he** was my anchor, why I'd run away, why my 'father' was the way he was, why the way **I** was.

"I wish I'd never come into these damn woods" I muttered darkly, glaring at the innocent leaves at my feet. That was where it had all started, here in these very woods, where I had bitten.

"What?" Derek mumbled again, I sighed and rolled my eyes, frustrated,

"Seriously, is that the only word you can say?!" I exclaimed, anger over riding the confusion.

With a harsh glare at me Derek said, "No. What did you just say?"

"Seriously, is that the only word you can say?"

"No, before that."

"I wish I'd never come into these damn woods?" I repeated, annoyed I had to repeat myself and confused as to why I was.

"Why?"

"Because this is where it all started."

"Where what started?"

"Everything" I muttered once more glaring at those poor leaves at my feet,

"What's everything?" Derek asked. I'd been glad that he had finally stopped saying 'what?' but wished that he would return to saying it so that he would stop asking all these questions.

"Becoming a werewolf, meeting you and the pack, running away from home…" If that place could even be called a home, "You becoming my anchor somehow, feeling the way I do now, everything" I finished lamely, my hands gesturing helplessly as I tried to sum up what 'everything' actually meant.

"What do you mean feeling the way you do now?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, silently debating whether or not I would or even should answer that question,

"It's hard to explain" I muttered, hoping I would be able to get out of trying to explain it but the look Derek gave me told me in an instant that there would be no such thing happening.

"Imagine a tub of ice cream" I started seriously wondering where I was going with this,

"Then imagine someone taking a whole scoop out, leaving the tub almost completely hollow. That's how I feel like someone's scooped all of me out of myself…"

"Hollow" I shrugged. It was true, that was how I felt. Like a corpse that had nothing inside but was somehow still moving, thinking and talking.

"It's like everything's gone dull, like there's no more life left in anything" I whispered thinking of the perfect description of exactly how I felt,

"That doesn't seem so hard to explain" I just glared at the leaves some more, how or why he had said that I had no idea. It wasn't like he had ever had to explain something like that. So he shouldn't just go around making assumptions like that, I was about to tell (Well…probably shout to be honest) that to him, but he kept talking so I closed my mouth and waited for him to finish,

"Besides you have no reason to feel like that, I mean you have the pack who even though they don't know you that well, will still be there for you" Who knew the big bad alpha could be so sentimental?

"That includes me"

I raised an eyebrow at the leaves, giving them a break from my glaring, when Derek said that, it wasn't like he'd ever been there for me before.

Ok, so that was a complete lie. He had been three times now. But I was pissed off and confused and felt like shit, so I was just going to stick to that he hadn't, it made me feel better now, but knew it wouldn't later.

"Is that so?" I growled,

"I don't seem to remember you ever having 'been there for me' before and you certainly never showed me any trust or respect or anything close to making me believe that you would **really** be there for me" Another lie.

I didn't look at him as I said it, but I could feel his cold glare pinned on me making me want to shut up, but I didn't seem to be able to. I kept babbling and babbling, hardly knowing what I was saying.

With an exaggerated sigh I heard Derek stand and walk away. So much for a comforting talk.

I looked around at the sunlit forest and suddenly felt so alone. Wrapping my arms around myself I slumped onto the forest floor and brought my legs up to my chest and curled my arms around them, hugging myself tight as if that would somehow make the emptiness go away, but it didn't.

This was my own entire stupid fault and I knew it.

I also knew that I wouldn't be able to fix it. Tears once more broke through and I cried stupid tears of pity for myself as the realisation of all that I had done caught up to me. Why was I so damn stupid and how the hell could I ever possibly fix it?

The answer came to me easily. It was so simple.

**I couldn't.**

I stayed like that for hours, ignoring the occasional grumble of my stomach, parched mouth and wet, itchy face. It was all nothing compared to the emptiness. The emptiness that was all my fault. My damn pride just had to go and blame someone else for everything that I had done. And this was what I got in return. I suppose that I deserved it after all, but it had to be this didn't it?

I didn't move as my ringtone blared from inside my jacket pocket, Simple Plan sung out Welcome to my Life but stopped abruptly as they reached the chorus. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, no matter how lonely I was. I just couldn't stop feeling sorry for myself could I? When Simple Plan sung out from my pocket again I huffed and pulled it out, immediately pressing 'Ignore' when I saw the caller ID. I especially didn't want to talk to **him** right now.

The sun began to set with Simple Plan singing from beside me only eight more times. Sometimes it was different people, but I just didn't answer. What the hell was wrong with me? _Everything._

I knew that I had to leave the forest some time and I really didn't fancy sleeping here when it got so cold at night. Already my arms were covered in goose bumps and my lips were beginning to turn blue, my teeth occasionally chattering. I stood, groaning as I put weight back on my stiff leg muscles, with reluctance I picked up my phone to and then headed back out of the forest.

Back on the streets I didn't know where I was going to sleep but kept walking, wanting to get out of the cold wind that was making my eyes water and skin turn to ice.

Stupid me had forgotten to bring her jacket and was left wearing a light, stretchy black tank top.

I hurried down the street as it began to pour down, the wind turning the rain drops into harsh pricks against my skin.

Simple Plan rang out once more and with a frustrated huff I pressed 'Ignore' again and shoved it back into my pocket, but for all my luck it missed my pocket and fell onto the ground.

Muttering a curse I picked it up and glared at the small crack that had appeared across the screen from the concrete path. Standing up I kept walking, running my thumb over the crack, shoving it into my pocket I ended up running into someone and dropping my phone **again**.

"Watch where you're freaking going!" I hissed at the person before bending to pick up my phone again, praying that it would actually work when I needed it again, but I didn't actually make it to my phone as the person pulled me upright again and I ended up pressed against them, their arms pinning them to me in a hug.

I was to speechless to say anything, but something clicked in my brain as I was finally released and looking into their eyes, my mouth hung open slightly as I saw who it was, but I couldn't quite believe it.

I didn't understand why **he** was here,

Why **he** had come looking for me.

It was…


	11. Of party time and stupid dares

**Author's Note;**

I want to say thank you to because im that selfish for reviewing. I appreciate it so much! Sooo thank you and please keep reviewing, it makes my day when I see I have a new review3

I've granted your wish and updated soon. Not as soon as I had hoped I would but then again this is the longest chapter and a really, really good one so yeah. I hope you enjoy:D

I've stayed up till 12:25am to write this chapter so please, please, please, please read, follow, favourite, tell people about, review and enjoy my Fic!

* * *

><p>Derek.<br>Derek had come looking for me and had found me.

"Where the hell have you been?" he practically shouted, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly, I glared at the hand that was on my left shoulder before turning that glare onto Derek.

"Why do you care?" I hissed glaring at the hands that were beginning to make my shoulders ache with pain. It was bad enough I was freezing to death, I didn't need the added pain and I already felt bad enough as it was.

"Shit, you're freezing" he suddenly said as he noticed my blue lips and the chattering teeth I couldn't hide, I shook my head,

"I'm fine" I managed to say,

"Just let me go" I added once more glaring at the hands that held me hostage. I was relieved when he did let me go, but sighed as he shrugged off his jacket and held it out to me. I shook my head and walked past him.

I didn't need him. I didn't need his help and I sure as hell didn't need his stupid jacket.  
>"Kayla!" I heard Derek call out and within seconds he'd caught up to me,<p>

"Damn your stupid pride and just take the freaking jacket" he growled, shoving it towards me, I stubbornly shook my head.

He was right. Damn my stupid pride.

"Damn you to Kayla" he spat wrapping the jacket around my shoulders, I was surprised at the sudden warmth the garment brang to me and I quickly shoved my hands through the sleeves, ignoring the amused expression I received from Derek. The jacket was too big for me, but not so much as that I looked stupid wearing it, my fingers just peeked out from below the sleeves and the hem ended not too far below my hips. Shoving my hands in the pockets I looked straight ahead,

"Don't you dare say a word" I threatened picturing the amused look on his face and when I glanced at him saw that I'd pictured it perfectly, Derek shrugged and looked ahead as well.

We soon reached his loft and as we entered it I tugged off my squishy, water filled boots, revealing my now slightly wrinkly, pale feet. I dug around in my bag and grinned as I held up a pair of socks, my feet were freezing and I hurried to slip them on, as I did Derek reappeared and threw a towel at me, I used it to dry my face first and then dried my dripping hair.

I soon ended up sitting on the couch with my feet crossed under me and the towel in my lap, Derek's jacket still around my shoulders; rain ran down the large window I'd gotten so used to and the sky was dark with grey clouds and of course the rain.

"So where were you?" Derek asked as he sat down beside me, his dark hair glistening in the dim light that was somehow getting through the rain and into the loft,

"I never left the forest" I admitted taking a strand of my hair I began to plait it nervously, not really sure why we were even talking. This was not like Derek. All that ever happened was he would go up the stairs and I would lie on the couch until I fell asleep. We never talked.

"You know we all kept calling you to find out where you were" he said quietly, I nodded; I'd seen that the whole pack had called me, but it was Derek who had called the most.  
>"We were all really worried about you. I was worried about you" I stared at him, my hands fell into my lap, the plait abandoned, my mouth hung open a little and I felt my eyes widen.<p>

I couldn't really believe that **Derek** had been worried about me; all I'd ever gotten from him was coldness, abruptness or disregard, not much kindness thrown into the mix at all. It was heard to believe that he had been worried about me. But what had happened back in the woods? He'd shown that he **did **care then. I was just to stupid to accept it and believe it.

"I don't believe you" I said, regaining my senses and continuing on my plait, forcing my eyes to go back to their normal size and shutting my mouth, I didn't get a reply and we lapsed into an awkward silence that filled the room, I finished my plait and started on another one, as I finished that one I began another. I sighed,

"This is so stupid" I muttered, looking at him, all I got was a nod in agreement, I sighed again, surprised that I would sigh twice so close together.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't pick up but I just really didn't want to talk to anyone" I said, my fingers starting on yet another plait.

"I get it. But next time please answer at least one of us" My mouth dropped open again and I was about to let Derek know what I thought about that comment, who said that there was going to be a next time? I stopped when he held up a hand though,

"Just let me finish" I narrowed my eyes but nodded now curious as to what he was going to say.

"We were all really worried about you but to be honest I was more worried than I thought I would be" he said, not looking at me but straight ahead, his hands on his knees,

"Kayla for some reason I can't get you out of my head and when you're not here I always seem to think about you and for some crazy reason wish that you were back here. When I promised you that I would make sure you didn't do anything stupid I meant it, but on that day I realised that I wouldn't be able to promise you that. I realised that I wouldn't be able to chain you to that chair and watch you be in that horrid place when you're forced to change. The reason I came was because I realised that I wanted to help you get through it, to be there for you"

I watched him the entire time, my eyes growing wider and wider and my heart beating faster and faster as he spoke. I thought back to when I had first met him in Dr Deaton's store, I'd hated him then but as I remembered all the times we'd been together after that I had seemed to enjoy. My cheeks burned as I remembered the time when I'd ended up falling asleep on his shoulder,

"When did you realise that?" I whispered,

"That time when we were talking and you fell asleep on me" Derek said quietly. I buried my face in my hands at that,

"I thought you didn't even know" I mumbled into them, my face growing hot,

"I was awake when you left" he admitted. I groaned into my hands and let my hair fall in a curtain over the side of my face,

"That is so embarrassing" I said, I would say my face got even redder, but I doubted that was possible. I stiffened when I felt Derek push my hair off my face; his fingers went under my chin and turned my face towards him,

"Kayla I can't get you out of my head" he said, looking me in the eye. I had no idea what to say and I closed my eyes for a second, trying to think of something to say to what he had just confessed.

"Look, I—" But I didn't get any further than that because Scott suddenly burst through the door, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and three other people I didn't know close behind, Derek was suddenly standing up and looked like he was walking away from the couch, I barely just covered my shock before eyes turned to me and I stood throwing Derek's jacket off my shoulders to,

"Hey" I said trying to look like nothing had just happened between Derek and I.

"Since we finally found you we've decided to have a party to celebrate finding you and because you found your anchor on your first full moon!" Stiles said a smile on his face; I rolled my eyes, perfect.  
>"And whose genius idea was this?" Derek asked,<p>

"Lydia's" Scott, Stiles and Allison said in unison,

"And who are they?" I asked, looking at the three newbies.

"Erica, Boyd and my uncle Peter" Derek answered, I put the names to their faces, remembering each one, I had a thing for names and once I heard one I tried to not forget it.

"Let's get this party started!" someone called, I wasn't even paying attention to who said it, but was glaring at the ground, I so didn't want this. Why on earth did they have to throw a party? I mean seriously, I hardly knew them.

Two hours later music was pumping through the loft and I was pretty sure that I was the only one still sober, well maybe Derek and Peter were, I thought glancing at the two as they sat on the stairs talking. I sighed and looked at the time on my phone, it was only 9 but I really just wanted to go to sleep, I suppressed a groan as Lydia and Allison walked over to me and collapsed on the couch, one on either side of me.

"Have you noticed that Derek and Peter keep looking at you?" Lydia giggled, Allison nodding eagerly on my other side, I rolled my eyes at her.

"They aren't" I assured her, but couldn't help but glance at them myself, I was right; they seemed to be deeply engrossed in their conversation but as I was looking away I saw both their eyes flicker towards me. I groaned and slumped lower on the couch as Lydia and Allison's giggles surrounded me,

"Let's play a game" Allison said, her face lighting up,

"Yes! Truth or Dare" Lydia replied eagerly, I groaned and slumped even lower on the couch, wishing I could just disappear into it. I sighed and shoved my face in a pillow as Lydia and Allison gathered everyone up and turned off the music, I hated Truth or Dare and I thought that it would be even worse with werewolves.

"Come on. Lydia's going to get you to play somehow, may as well do it willingly" I heard Derek say, I removed my face from the pillow and peeked at him,

"Can't I just disappear?" I groaned,

"If only" he muttered when an amused expression came over his face I knew I was going to hate what he said next,

"Or are you scared?" he teased. That's it. No one **ever** called me scared. I stood up and rolled my eyes at him,

"Of course not" I said walking past and sitting down in the circle that everyone else was sitting in on the floor.

"Who's starting?" I asked and all eyes turned to me, I froze,

"Shit" I muttered,

"Truth or Dare" Lydia said in a sing song voice. Damn I was stupid. Why had I opened my mouth?

"Truth I guess" I said weakly, knowing that it couldn't be too bad,

"Who's your anchor?" Scott grinned, I shook my head,

"Changed my mind. Dare"

"Aww come on! It can't be **that **bad!" Peter said, but as I looked at him and the look he had on his face I silently swore that he actually did know.

"Dare" I repeated firmly,

"Fine. I dare you to…." Lydia began,

"Oh, I know!" Erica said and crawled across the circle and whispered in Lydia's ear who nodded eagerly and then giggled.

"I dare you to tell someone who your anchor is" she said, I frowned, clearly there was going to be something humiliating later on because she could of just dared me to tell everyone who it was.

I look around the circle and silently cursed Erica, I looked at Derek and sighed, he was the only one who knew that he was my anchor, even though I suspected Peter, I didn't know for sure. I shuffled across the circle towards him and knelt in front of him, I was sure that I was getting a few raised eyebrows at who I had chosen to tell but I really didn't care, I just cared that no one else found out.

Leaning forward towards him I briefly thought about what I should say or if I should just pretend to say something,

"This is so stupid" I whispered into his ear before leaning back and grinning at him, turning I shuffled back to where I'd been sitting and sat with a bored expression on my face.

"Ok…Your turn Derek!" Lydia said excitedly, she was so drunk I was surprised that she hadn't passed out,

"…Dare" he said cautiously.

"I dare you to tell someone who Kayla's anchor is!" she said gleefully, I froze and so did Derek, I hoped that he would tell Peter, I bet he already knew and it would be so much better if he told Peter because I hardly knew the guy and didn't really care what he thought of me.

I was surprised when Derek shuffled over to me and quickly knelt down and leaned towards me,

"Completely stupid" he whispered in my ear and grinned at me before returning to where he had sat.

"You can't tell Kayla!" Lydia exclaimed,

"Hey, you said tell someone who it is; you didn't say it couldn't be her!" Derek replied, a small grin on his face at his deviousness. I burst out laughing and was soon joined by the others,

"Well, I guess its Kayla's turn again" Allison said as the laughter died down.

"Dare. And you better not dare me to tell someone who it is, that's just stupid!" I said a warning note in my voice.

Sometime later Peter had just finished his dare of dancing the macorina on one foot, we were all laughing again and I ran a hand through my hair to get it out of my face as he sat back down. We all watched in silence as Peter's gaze fell on Derek who sighed,

"Dare" he said with a roll of his eyes,

"Hmm…." Peter looked around the circle and his eyes fell on me. I froze, watching suspiciously as Peter's face turned into one of evil amusement,

"I dare you to kiss Kayla!" he proclaimed, my blood ran cold and I felt like dying. Of course everyone was completely amused at the reaction we both had and the sound of their drunken laughter filled the loft.

I shook my head, refusing to do it, Derek was just sitting there, his eyes filled with pure hatred and focused on his uncle,

"Come on you babies just do it!" someone called above the laughter accompanied by many shouts of agreement. I glared but knew that the only way to shut them up would be to just do it; a plan was forming in my mind as I shuffled forward and was slightly surprised when Derek did to. They hadn't said that he had to kiss me on the lips; he could just kiss my cheek or something, that would get us out of this.

I leant forward a bit to tell him my plan but I supposed Derek had a different idea as he leant forward to, his hands rested on my shoulders and I knew that we had completely different ideas. As he leant closer and closer I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to kiss him and there was no way out of it but just before our lips touched I jerked back when someone shouted out;

"WAIT!" Everyone looked at the new comer, who had burst through the door and was standing outside the circle,

"I can't believe you guys would play Truth or Dare without me!" the guy said and I frowned at him, wondering who the hell he was and why the hell he cared, I thought all guys hated Truth or Dare.

"Isaac! You're finally here!" Scott yelled and I thanked god the he had,

"Let's dance!" Stiles shouted suddenly and his statement was greeted with shouts of agreement, apparently Isaac's arrival had drawn the attention off Derek's dare and I quickly stood.

Music blasted through the loft once more and I quickly removed myself from the dancing that was going on, I sat down on the empty stairs and watched as the others danced, I had begun plaiting my hair again and didn't realise someone was standing in front of me till he spoke.

"Hey there" Peter said, I glared at him,

"You're evil you know" I muttered,

"Save it. Heard it before, in fact heard it a few minutes ago from Derek. Oh look, here he comes!" Peter said, I was almost positive he was drunk but couldn't be quite sure because when he walked away he didn't stumble or sway at all but what he had said made me think he was.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Derek asked, I shook my head and moved over a little on the step I was sitting on,

"Your uncle is really evil" I said quietly unsure what to really say to him, Derek grimaced, but nodded,

"Yep, completely" We lapsed into silence again and I created two more plaits before Derek spook.

"Look, about before this happened" he said gesturing to the party,

"I want to finish it" he mumbled, glancing at me. With a slight frown I shrugged and nodded,

"Sure" I said, abandoning the plait I was working on to look at him. Derek seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and he reached out and put his hand on my cheek, I frowned and glanced at it, about to ask what he was doing but was interrupted by Derek's lips crashing down on mine.

My eyes grew wide as I realised what was happening, about to push him away I hesitated and closed my eyes and before I knew it I was leaning into the kiss, my arms crossed themselves behind his neck and the hand on my cheek wound itself into my hair, pulling me closer to him.

I drew back but kept my eyes closed and my arms around his neck, I glanced up at him and without another thought kissed him again.

The hollowness inside me was gone and I never wanted it to come back.

The song changed and a Nickelback song blasted through the speakers. Lullaby. That was the song that was playing. I almost cried as the song played.

Maybe tonight hadn't turned out to be so bad after all.


	12. Of fighting back and running away

**Authors Note; **

Hey! Sorry for not updating for a while but I'm back at school now (ugh!) so I don't have nearly as much time to write.  
>I also had trouble thinking about how to write this chapter.<p>

I reread the Fic and noticed how many mistakes I've actually made throughout it. I wanna apologise for all my mistakes and not even realising that I've written almost all of it in first person but thought I was writing it in third.  
>I'm so stupid sometimes^~^<p>

Anyways, please forgive my mistakes and please review and enjoy!

xox.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a rapid succession of school, training, eating and the occasional bit of sleeping whenever I had the time. My mind seemed to be going in super speed and wouldn't come off its high. I'd lie on the couch in Derek's loft at night, staring at the ceiling, unable to close my eyes and fall asleep until the sun's rays greeted the new day sometimes.<p>

I stumbled through my last day of school for the week, my eyes drifting shut during class every now and again, the lack of sleep finally catching up to me.

Jerking awake as something sharp prodded me in my back I looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed I'd actually fallen asleep. Luckily for me, something did go my way and it seemed like no one had noticed,

I glanced over my shoulder at a frowning Stiles who had obviously been the one to poke me with the pen in his hand. I turned back to the front and to keep my mind occupied through the boring lecture of whatever it was the teacher was talking about, I drew on my arm again, this time flowers, sunsets and even some hearts.

I realised with a start that this was the last lesson for the day which mean I would be able to leave this boring, drab place and do something interesting and productive, like training or sleeping. Sleeping did sound really good at the moment. I rested my head on my hand and was dozing off once more when the loud, shrill bell echoed through the room, jerking me awake like an electric shock.

Hurrying to shove my book in my bag I hurried out of the classroom, surprised at how eager and full of energy I was. Well, I guess that's what the prospect of sleep will do to you.

Hurrying out of the schools doors I stopped in my tracks, sighs of annoyance surrounded me and I was shoved from side to side as other students pushed their way past me. I glared at the ground and finally kept moving attempting to ignore the person standing outside of my school. I had no idea why **he **was here and I really didn't want to find out. How he had found me, I didn't know. Why he was here, I didn't know. Why he even cared, I didn't know.

But what I did know was that I would never talk to him again.

The man I had once called dad was standing outside my school, waiting for me. The same man I'd just run out on about a week ago. The same man who yelled at me every day for nothing. The same man who'd been the torment of my life.

Why the hell did this have to happen to me?  
>I was wide awake now and wished I wasn't. I didn't want to remember this. I wanted to make it never happen, but I knew deep down that it would happen. I wasn't the type of lucky person that would be able to just walk out of something like this unscathed. Oh no. I would have to stand and face it and come away with my wounds cut deeper than ever before.<br>The glare hardened on my face as I felt the strong hand on my shoulder that gave no room for disagreement or disobedience,

"What the hell are you doing here?" I muttered, refusing to look at **him **even as he turned me around to face him.

"Looking for you" the man replied,

"Why?" I said, refusing to release the weird urge to beg for forgiveness. I'd grown up around **his** voice and had grown up knowing that when he spoke, it was law. You didn't disagree, you didn't question, you just did.

"Because you're my daughter"

"You gave up the right to call me that when you walked out on mum and I then came back begging for forgiveness only when you heard she was about to die" I said coldly turning my raw emotions into pure, cold hatred. I watched carefully as **his **hands balled into fists by his sides, I knew the only reason he wouldn't dare lay a finger on me was because we were standing outside a school. Yes, it was almost empty three quarters of the students already gone, but there was still too many around to be able to do anything without getting noticed.

"How dare you..?" I heard him hiss, I allowed myself to look up at him a smirk was plastered on my face,

"Like this" I said, then turned on my heel and walked away, the smirk stayed there until I was around the corner from the school where it dropped off my face and left a sad, tired looking normal teenage girls face.

I didn't know what to do next, but knew I shouldn't stay here, I continued on but glared once more as I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, I spun around and folded my arms across my chest,

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"For you to come home"  
>"You call <strong>that<strong> place a home?" I spat in disbelief. Obviously **he** and I had very different ideas of what a home was. My idea of a home would be a place where a happy family lives together, a family that is productive and cares about each other, a family that values everyone. A home is a special place filled with love and kindness.

The total opposite to what that apartment had been.

"You better freakin' come home or else—"

"Or else what?" I interrupted, not really caring what happened. I hated this guy and I wanted him to hurt as much as I did.

"Or else you'll yell at me? You've done that every day for the past 16 years." I said coldly,

"You'll swear at me and call me names? Done that to. You'll threaten me? Another one you've done. You'll lie to me? You're starting to run out of things you haven't already done" I said coldly, ticking off the things one by one on each of my fingers.  
>We stood there for a while, glaring at each other, my stubborn pride and defiance wouldn't let me back down from this and obviously <strong>he <strong>thought he still had some power over me that would eventually break my will.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

"You **will **come home. You **will never** run away again. You **will **be happy and you **will never **talk to me like that again" the man in front of me said, his eyes were cold and determined.

"I'd like to see you try and make me" I replied, a spike of fear shot through me as he walked forward eyes filled with pure anger and hatred, I backed away as he advanced. I knew I could beat him but that didn't mean I wanted to.

As he made a lung for my wrist, I sidestepped out of the way and used his momentum to drive him further forward. Stumbling to regain his balance which he did surprisingly quickly (Ok, so he obviously wasn't drunk right now. A miracle!), he turned and lunged again. Sidestepping once more I stuck my foot out to trip him over.  
>Tripping forward he reached out and managed to grab my jacket and somehow stop himself from falling flat on his stupid face; I stared him in the eyes and waited to see what he would do. Of course I could break his grip now and just walk away, but that would make things much worse than I'd already made them.<br>"You're coming home" he repeated, transferring his hand to my wrist which he held in a grip so tight it started to throb painfully after the first few seconds, I continued to stare him in the eye, my own showing refusal and defiance. I felt a flicker of satisfaction as the hatred in his eyes wavered for a moment before returning.  
>I shook my head in refusal,<p>

"I will **never **ever go back to that damned place again" I swore, making a vow to myself to keep that promise and never set foot in that place again. I just hoped that I really wouldn't ever have to. I sighed and rolled my eyes as he tried to pull me along with him, he managed to move me at a snail's pace across the pathway but I did everything in my power to make it harder for him. Leaning back and walking the other way as he tried to pull me along he had a hard time trying to move me, a benefit of being a werewolf.  
>"What the hell is going on!?" A familiar voice shouted; I couldn't help but smirk at the look on <strong>his <strong>face as he turned to see the group of people hurrying towards us.  
>Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Erica, Boyd and Isaac were soon surrounding us but for some reason no one made a move to release the grip that <strong>he <strong>had on my wrist.

"Don't worry guys. I got this" I said, my eyes never leaving **his **face, twisting my hand around his wrist, I broke the grip and twisted his hand into a pin, I enjoyed the pain that creased his face.  
>"Don't talk to me. Don't try to find me. Don't think about me and sure as hell <strong>never ever <strong>even **think **about threatening me again. Got it? Good. Go." I hissed, shoving him away, obviously he'd gotten the message and didn't even look back as he walked away. I glared at his back until he disappeared but then my mask fell off and I slumped my shoulders, my head tilted to the ground,

"Who **was** that?" Lydia whispered.

"The man who once could call himself my father" I muttered, turning and walking away from them and desperately hoping that not one of them would follow me.

Stars glittered over the sky and wind whistled through the tree's but the cold gusts didn't bother me as I lay on the fallen tree trunk, looking at the night sky.

Somehow I'd managed to find my way back to the old tree and had stayed there for most of the afternoon, listening to the forest and even exploring a little,  
>I sighed as Welcome to my Life called out from my phone, looking at the caller ID I smiled sadly at it and pressed 'Ignore'.<p>

I'd promised Derek that next time this happened I would pick up and I wouldn't break my promise, I would never do that. But I'd never said when I would pick up.

They had been calling me all afternoon.

Clearly none of them understood the words 'space', 'alone' and 'ignoring you'. My phone rang again and I rolled my eyes but pressed the green button this time, holding the device to my ear I prepared myself for the lecture that was about to come.  
>"Finally!" Derek's voice sighed,<p>

"Hey I promised to pick up and I did" I replied,  
>"Where are you?"<p>

"Where do you think?" I mused before hanging up. I wondered how long it would take him to figure out where I was, but knowing the alpha it wouldn't take long.


	13. Of eyes and stupid choices

**Author's Note; **

Sooo. I hope you like this chapter:D

I haven't had any more reviews, but I have had HEAPS of views there has been like just over 2,000 views which is AMAZING so thank all of you lurkers so much!  
>Thanks even more to the people who have followed and favourited.<br>You are the people who made me write this chapter when I am half-dead from lack of sleep, just doing 2 hours of Aikido (It's a martial art) and I don't know how much homework as well as when I have bruised and aching knuckles and a bunged knee.

You should all feel so very special! (Nah, just joking! But you all are really special!)

Sooooo, please read, tell people about, favourite, follow, review and enjoy my fic'

xox

* * *

><p>I'd been right when I had thought it wouldn't take long for Derek to find me. The first thing that gave him away was his footsteps then the quiet sigh obviously directed at me and the fact that he had been right and that I <strong>had <strong>run away **again**.

I expected him to launch into a lecture about how irresponsible I was and how I was so damn stupid and didn't have a brain or something like that, but it never came. I don't know how long the silence lasted, with me lying on my log and Derek standing there, but I wished it could just go on forever.

"You ok?" Derek asked hesitantly as if his words would light a fuse in me and cause me to explode and aim all my anger on him. I turned my head to look at him and narrowed my eyes,

"I'm perfectly happy. It's all sunshine and rainbows here" I growled, I don't think I even need to mention how sarcastic that reply was, because it was so damn obvious that I wasn't.

"There's no need to get angry at me. It isn't my fault that—" Ok, so clearly Derek hadn't heard what had happened otherwise he wouldn't of said that,

"That what? That my 'father' is a drunk, bastard who thinks he has some control over me and thinks I would actually **want **to go live with the poor excuse of a human being in a hell hole and let him control my life?" I interrupted, my voice grew in intensity and pitch and halfway through my little rant I swung up and sat on the tree trunk, my hands gripping the moss covered bark tightly.

"Well, guess what Derek. It isn't mine either" I spat, glaring at the person who thought he was oh so perfect and always right. Oh no the big bad alpha would never be in the wrong, I just sat there, glaring at the neutral face of the guy I hated more than ever. Seconds, maybe minutes when past before either of us even dared to move and that was because of me; my shoulders slumped and I buried my face in my hands.

Eventually I gave up and looked at Derek again who hadn't moved from the same spot he'd been standing in the whole time,

"Look, I'm sorry for being stupid ok. I'm sorry for not picking up. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for being such an insolent, selfish, needy brat. I'm sorry for everything" I said not knowing why I was apologising for any of those things, but felt I needed to. Hey, at the least it might even make him go away, who knew?

"Why are you sorry?" I heard Derek whisper, looking up at him in shock, I shrugged,

"Because I am" I muttered, lying slightly, I wasn't sorry for running away. I wasn't sorry for being 'stupid' as everyone else called it.

"You're lying"

"Only a little"

"You're lying to yourself now"

"Shut up"

"So, what happened?" Derek asked walking over and sitting on the log beside me,

"It doesn't matter" I said cautiously, I didn't want to have to relive the still fresh memories of the afternoon nor the ones that would surely accompany it.

"It made you upset and you still are. It's important to me" he said and even without listening to his heartbeat, I knew that Derek was telling the truth. It was important to him and since it was all I had to do was tell him and somehow, in some way he would fix it.

Derek listened silently as I recounted the afternoon and everything that had happened, not leaving anything out. An invisible weight lifted from my shoulders as I finished the tale and I let out a large breath, feeling lighter as I did. Who knew, talking really did help.

"I'm sorry…" Derek muttered glancing up at me,

"What for?" I asked, confused as to why **he **was sorry. It wasn't his fault that **he **had shown up at my school and demanded I go back with him. It wasn't him who would begged my dying mother for forgiveness then betrayed her trust. It wasn't him who was drunk 24/7 and made stupid choices.

"Well, when Scott called and said you had run off again, I just assumed…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. I rolled my eyes,

"You just assumed that I really was being stupid and had run off for no reason whatsoever" I finished for him,

"You know, I always have a reason. I don't run away from anything. Just the things I can't handle at the time…" I added quietly, surprised at the revelation of myself that I had only just discovered.

* * *

><p>The sun was hot on my skin and sweat cast a sheen over the tanned, now lean limbs that were my arms. I had been training for two hours now and the sun was almost touching the horizon, pink and yellow streaked through the few once white fluffy clouds that dotted the sky and the moon was just visible in the sky.<p>

"I bet I could beat you in a race" I declared to Derek as I faced him again, a challenging smirk was on my lips and a dare lit my eyes,

"You are on" came the reply and I grinned in delight,

"Hmm...The forest is a good place" I thought aloud, tapping a finger on my chin,

"How about, one end of the forest to the other and back?" I suggested and was delighted when a nod of agreement came from Derek.

Reaching the darkening woods, I stepped into the start of the trees, so many memories flooding back.

"Ready?" I asked crouching low to the ground a challenging look stayed in my eyes and became my drive to win.

"Of course"

And then we were off, darting through the trees and over logs and rocks. Speeding ahead, I managed to get past Derek and couldn't help but let a wild laugh escape from my mouth as I ran, the wind pushing my hair out behind me.

Mischief filled my mind as I thought of a devious plan, pushing further ahead, I passed a large tree, but instead of continuing, I ducked behind it and hoped Derek hadn't seen me.

I stood behind the tree and waited until Derek was close, as he neared the tree, I jumped out in front of him, my plan had been to scare him and then run off laughing, but he had a different plan. Tackling me to the ground, we rolled a few times but didn't break apart, as we stopped, I ended up with my back pressed to the ground and a very angry looking Derek in my face,

"Kayla…?" he muttered, confusion creased his face,

"Hi" I smiled up at him, amused at the whole situation.

"What the hell…?"

"I was planning to scare you…" I admitted ignoring how fast my heart was beating,

Rolling off me, Derek stood and then helped me stand,

"Don't try to do that again" he warned seriously, I rolled my eyes and held my hands up defensively,

"It was just a joke" I sighed.

"Mhmm. Not a good one"

"Like you can talk" I muttered, glaring at the ground. A rustle of leaves made my head snap up and my eyes focus on where the sound had come from, the growing darkness made it hard to see what was around, but there was one thing that you couldn't miss in the dim light.

It was a thing that made my blood chill and Derek frown.

It was a pair of electric blue glowing eyes.

But they weren't any old werewolf eyes. Oh no.

I would know those eyes anywhere, no matter how different they were from their normal colour.

They were the eyes of my dead mother.


	14. Of family photos and wishes

**Author's Note;**

Sooo I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but this chapter was hard to write. I had to rewrite it so many times! And then my comp kept randomly restarting on me and I would lose all my work so I would have to rewrite all of it! Anyways, I really like this chapter and yeah, enjoy!

Thanks to aliciasellers75 for writing a review for me:3 I really appreciate it;

'COOL STORY. CANT WAIT FOR AN UPDATE.'

Well, here is your update and sorry it took so long!

Sooo please, please, please, please, please read, follow, favourite, review and enjoy my 'Fic.

* * *

><p>Ok, so now you would be wondering, 'Hmm how does she know her mother's eyes even though she is a werewolf and not a human?' the answer is simple.<p>

Because I had seen them before, many times if I was being honest, I just didn't know what I was looking at way back when I was just a little kid and bright, sparkly things caught my attention.

Your probably also wondering about my dead mother and how she is alive when she's dead. That is something I would like to know to, because I was pretty damn sure that she was dead when I'd walked out of that hospital room.

I'd obviously made some sort of noise because Derek was giving me a weird look one that basically said _'what the hell is wrong with you?' _

"That was my mother" I said, oddly calm about the whole thing,

"My dead mother." I added, blinking at the place where she had been,

"What do you mean your dead mother?!"

"I mean my dead mother."

"But if she's dead, how could she of been right there?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know I thought she was dead!?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up I surrendered and sat down where I was standing. I buried my face in my hands and ground my palms into my eyes, hoping that everything had just been some weird dream and I would wake up any second now.

"How did she die?" What. My mind froze as I heard that question. What did he mean 'How did she die?' as my brain caught up everything snapped back to normal but kept going, anger filled me. He had no sensitivity did he? I'd just seen my mother who I'd thought was dead and then he goes and asks how she died? Seriously. What was wrong with people?!  
>I was suddenly standing, my hands balled into fists which really hurt for some reason, I looked down and saw blood dripping from my closed palms, opening them in shock I realised I'd gone wolf.<p>

"Holy shit" I breathed collapsing to the ground again as my hands returned to normal,

"Kayla. Why the hell are your eyes _**blue**_?!" I shrugged,  
>"Another thing I've got no idea how I'm supposed to know" I muttered, not really paying attention, but just looking down at the blood still dripping from my hands.<p>

"Do you know what that means?"

"It means you've killed someone. Someone innocent" Hearing those words snapped me back to reality,

"But…How...What…Wait…But, no that doesn't make sense!" I cursed once more putting my face into my hands which hurt immensely, but I didn't care. I also didn't care for the blood that streaked my face as I looked up,

"None of this makes sense!" I yelled, frustrated at the whole situation and angry at myself for not being able to figure it out and I was cursing myself for losing my temper and going wolf, I'd promised myself that I would never ever let that happen.  
>"What doesn't make sense?" Derek asked,<p>

"She should be dead. And how the hell is she a werewolf?! Unless, no, her eyes were blue to. But…No" I felt the blood drain from my face as everything suddenly made perfect sense to me. I didn't want to believe it, of course I didn't who would want to believe something like that. Something so vile and disgusting and sick.

"What!?" Derek yelled standing in front of me now,

"How could I of been so stupid! It wasn't him!" I exclaimed, not hearing Derek or caring about him. All that mattered was that I was seriously wrong about everything that I had ever believed. That lying, manipulative bitch.

"Kayla. What the hell are you going on about?"

"Damn you Kayla! What. Are. You. Talking. About!?" Derek hissed in my face as he crouched in front of me, he looked like he was ready to kill something…or someone.

"I've got to go" I muttered there was only one way to be sure, I hated it, but I needed to know. I needed to know if all that I had ever believed and trusted in was all fake, a fluke, a lie.

Ignoring Derek's curses I sped through the tree's and darted past buildings as I reached the streets, stopping only when I was standing outside the 13th door on the 5th floor of the apartment building. I didn't hesitate to walk in without knocking, I knew the door would be open and I just prayed that he was there and not drunk.

As I walked in I cursed as my hopes were proven wrong. He was there which was good. But he was drunk. So drunk he had passed out on the floor in a pool of his own vomit. I cringed at the rancid smell and cursed my father for being so damn stupid. I had no idea when he was going to wake up and I couldn't take the chance of him leaving or getting drunk again.

There was only one answer and it made my skin prickle.

Shrugging off my jacket I put it on the kitchen bench as I walked past it and then continued into the bathroom which made me cringe. Opening the cabinet I triumphantly pulled out the cleaning supplies that where somehow still in there and then walked back out, I was trying to determine where to start with the mess when Derek appeared in the doorway.

I ignored him and went to pick my father up, dragging him down the hallway I dumped him in the bathtub, struggling to lift him in there, with a disgusted look at him I went back out into the hall to start on the mess there, I was unable to remove the cringe from my face as I wielded the cleaning products at the mess on the ground.

Standing when I was done I desperately wanted to just leave all the other mess for another time, if there was going to be another time, which I doubted, but hey anything's possible right?

I sighed and grabbed more garbage bags and then made my way through the apartment, filling three bags before I was done. Dumping them by the door I made my way to the bathroom and cringed again as the distinctive smell of alcohol and vomit mixed with the smell of disinfectant and lemons from my cleaning.

I glared at my father as I turned the tap in the bath tub on and dumped soap all over him. I managed to get most of the vomit off of him and then started drying him, as I was doing this I thought about **why **I was doing it. He had never been there for me, or done anything for me. At least that was the way I remembered it, but maybe I remembered it wrong, or saw it differently. Maybe I had been lied to and deceived. I sighed in frustration, I needed answers and I needed them now.

Throwing the towel over him I turned off the light as I walked out. Heading to my old bedroom I only realised that the light was on and someone was in there when I was actually standing in the doorway.

"Why are we here?" Derek asked,

"Correction. Why are you here?" Good on me. Even when I was tired my wit was as sharp as ever,

"I'm here because I need answers and he is the only one who can give them to me"

"And what's this?" Derek asked holding up a picture that both brought a smile to face but made me want to cry and rip it up at the same time.

"If you had asked me three weeks ago I would have said a family picture and one of the best days of my life. Ask me now and I would say that that is a photo of a liar, a drunkard, a dead girl and one who has no idea what the hell to do with her life" I stated simply, walking towards him and trying to get the photo back. He jerked it away and then held it close to my face,

"Who's that?" he asked tapping a smiling silver blonde haired girl with big blue eyes.

"My sister"

"Where is she now?" He just couldn't give me a break could he?

"She's dead"

"How did she die?"

"What the hell Derek?! Can you not see that I can't handle this shit right now?" I yelled, tears began streaming down my face and I hurried to grab the photo back. It was all I had left of when my family had been happy and whole. I hugged the photo to my chest and sniffed, blinking through the tears I glared at Derek,

"Just get out" I muttered.

"How." He asked again, I gave him the coldest, hardest, most evil look I could,

"Ask me three weeks ago I would have said she died of an unknown cause. Now?" I sniffed,

"I would say that the lying bitch who called herself my mother killed her for some reason." I breathed, the tears wouldn't stop coming and I struggled to talk through them,

"You wanted to know why my eyes were blue, right." I huffed, Derek nodded cautiously

"It was because after **he **tried to force me to come back here I didn't go straight to the forest. I went somewhere else first. I went to the hospital that my mother was in. She was dying, Derek, dying slowly and painfully. I couldn't stand to see her hurt as much as I was at that moment, I didn't want her to have to go through what I was. She had done so much for I wanted to do something for her. So I put her out of her pain. At least that's what I thought." I said, the tears stopped for a moment and so did my heart at the look on Derek's face.

"And you know what?" I hissed, looking down at the photo in my hands,

"I wish that she hadn't survived somehow and become a werewolf" I muttered darkly, the photo fluttered to the ground as I let it drop from my hands, it fell on the floor in two pieces,

"I wish she **had **died that die."


	15. Of Valentines (One shot chap for V-day)

**Author's Note; **

OOkkaaayyy so I am REEAAAALLLLLYYYYYYY sorry for not updating for so long and I do have a good reason!  
>But no one really cares sssssoooooo lets move on shall we?!<p>

Okay so this is **not **a normal chapter. It does not follow the story line and is basically a one-shot for Valentines Day even though I am posting it four days later on the 17th...Hmm, anyway.  
>My Valentines Day was really good even though I didn't have a Valentine...<br>But that is every year, so I don't think it really matters..  
>AAANNNWWWAAAYYYY,<p>

The next chapter will be back onto the main story line and will focus on how Kayla wishes her mum is dead and then something creepy happens followed by something awesome! Well that is what I have in mind anyway.  
>I promise it won't take me as long to update this time either! I hope anyway...<p>

Soooo please please please please please read, tell people about, follow, favourite, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox.

* * *

><p>I glared at the couples that filled the entire freaking school as they made out. I included the doe-eyed girls stalking their crushes and giggling like crazy.<p>

I hated Valentine's Day.

No I had not had my heart broken by some jerk. No I had not been jealous of my best friend's boyfriend. No I had not had any bad experience on Valentine's Day.

So why did I hate it?

That's easy. I hated it because of the way everyone acted. So childish and stupid. Glaring at yet another young couple making out in a corner I rolled my eyes and almost bumped into another kissing couple.

A low growl rose in my throat and I resisted the strong urge to smack the two in front of me over the head. What was wrong with people? Couldn't they find a room?!

"Whoa what's up with you on this happy day?" Scott asked as he and Stiles appeared beside me, my glare focused on him now and I just sighed before pulling ahead and opening my locker door.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before removing the glare from my face, I managed to keep it off as I closed my locker door and continued walking down the hall, ignoring the 'cute' or the word I would use 'disgusting' couples in every hall.

* * *

><p>"….Romeo and Juliet" <em>What? <em>My head snapped up and my eyes focused on the teacher as they said the name to one of the most well-known 'tales' written by Shakespeare.

"What about Romeo and Juliet?" I muttered to the girl beside me who was staring dreamily at the back of someone's head, turning their head for a second to glare at me the girl returned to her staring without replying. Glaring back I looked to the person on the other side of me who was tapping a pencil on their chin, a blank piece of paper in front of them.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask them what the teacher had said they began scribbling frantically over the page, their hand flying. As they wrote the words, my eyes followed them and I let out a small groan and leant back in my chair.

A love poem.

They were writing a love poem.

I thought I was going to be sick.

The desire to know what the teacher had been talking about dug into my mind and I looked for someone else to ask. My eyes landed on the person in front of me, with a shrug I leant forward and tapped them on the back with the pen in my hand.

"What did he say about Romeo and Juliet?" I whispered as the boy turned his head,

"In the spirit of Valentine's we're watching the movie" they whispered back before turning to the front again.

My head dropped onto my desk and I squeezed my eyes shut and let out another groan. This was going to be torture. Yeah Shakespeare was a great guy, awesome with words and all that, but the story of Romeo and Juliet. I hated it.

I mean who meets a guy, starts making out with him twenty minutes later wants to get married to him the next day and then pretends to die because their 'one true love' gets exiled? And then to top it off who would go and kill themselves because the person they love died but oh no, they're not really dead! After pretending to die and finding out your love who you 'died' for has just killed themselves because of your 'death' you're going to go kill yourself as well because you can't stand to be without them.

Seriously.

It made no sense to me.

The teacher pressed play and the movie started. I buried my head into my arms which were folded on top of my table and refused to watch the hideous film of a tragic love story.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Kayla what is up with you today?" Scott asked as I glared at a young girl with chocolates in her hand trying to get the attention of a boy chatting up some other girl.<p>

"I hate Valentine's Day" I muttered darkly pushing past a bunch of pink balloons dotted with red hearts.

"You what?"

"I. Hate. Valentine's. Day." I repeated slowly and louder, I got a few weird glances from some people around me as I said that.

"Why?" God. He couldn't be more annoying could he?

"Because I do" I muttered wishing I could just leave this damned school,

"Not good enough. Why?" Scott persisted.

I ignored him as I kept walking, rather fast because the middle of the hallways where mostly empty since everyone was in the corner or leaning against walls or lockers making out.

"Hey Stiles, Isaac, Kayla hates Valentine's Day" Scott said as he saw the two. Now interested in why I hated this awful day I suddenly had not one but three teenage boys pissing me off.

"Lydia, Allison!" Stiles called as they spotted the two girls talking, he waved them over and then told them the news,

"WHY!?" Lydia almost screamed, I flinched away from her and then glared,

"Because I do" I hissed, pushing past all of them and making my way down the hall and out of the school.

I breathed in the fresh air as I leant against the wall outside of the school, the doors were beside me and the car park before.

I was so tempted to just ditch school for the rest of the day but I had done that so often already that I knew I wouldn't get away with it again, not yet anyway.

I only moved when the bell rang for class again, I was slightly surprised that none of them had come out to question me any further but was grateful for it at the same time. Walking to my next class I hurried in and sat down just before the teacher arrived, pulling out my phone from the pocket in my jacket I turned it on under my desk.

I scrolled through my contacts, lucky that I had gotten a seat at the back of the class room, until I found the person I was looking for.

_'I hate them you know' _A minute later my phone gave a little buzz in my hand,

_'Who?'_ Derek replied,

_'Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac. All of them. The entire school.'_ I replied quickly, looking back up to the teacher as if I was paying attention to whatever it was they were saying. I should really pay more attention in class, the thought flashed through my mind but was shoved down a deep hole as my phone buzzed again.

_'What did they do?'_

_ 'Piss me off'_

_ 'How?'_

_ 'Asking me something I didn't want to tell them' _When I actually wrote it down I reread it, realising how stupid it sounded, not that I really cared.

_'Which was…?'_

_ 'Why I hate Valentine's Day' _

I shoved my phone into my pocket as the teacher gave me a harsh look. I slipped it back out when she wasn't looking and waited for the buzz to let me know Derek had replied, but it never came.

* * *

><p>"Thank god" I muttered as the last bell of the day rang. I stood up quickly and was out the door before everyone else. Walking out the doors first I looked around quickly before heading off to wherever it was I was going.<p>

I knew I was heading towards the woods before I got there and I was slightly surprised at where I had decided to go.

Reaching the tree's I made my way through them until I reached the log that I loved so much, laying down on it like I had so many times before I watched the clouds float across the sky,

"Thought you would be here" I heard Derek's voice say from beside where I was laying,

"Why wouldn't I be? I love it here" I said softly.

"Why?"

"Because it's so peaceful and quiet. Well most of the time anyway" I whispered, letting my eyes go out of focus and smiling at the blue and white pattern of the sky.

Nothing more was said until the stars started shining a few hours later. I didn't move from my spot, wanting to just lie there forever,

"So why do you hate Valentine's Day?" I sighed at the question and hesitated to answer it,

"Because of the way everyone acts"

"Fair enough" I sat up with a slight frown creasing my face as he said that. Surely I hadn't heard it right. That was **so **not something Derek, the brooding, sour alpha, would say,

"It sounds so stupid when I say it out loud" I muttered,

"Makes sense to me"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Someone who actually understood. Wow. Someone who also found everyone else so incredibly irritating, or at least got why I felt like that.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


	16. Of family and embraces

**Author's Note; **

Thanks to She-WolfMoon for your review! It was short but I liked it anyway;

'Funny, cant wait for the next chapter'

Well I am glad you thought it was funny and I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, but I've been so busy with homework and assessment!

Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

I also want to say hi to one of you viewers.

SSSSOOOOOO HI ALICE!

I'm a friend of your cousin Pheobe's and she told me you were reading my story and once I got over the shock of it I thought I'd just say hi to ya' sssooooo yep:D

Annnyyywaayyyssss, I have no idea how long it is going to take me to write the next chapter, but I promise to get it done as soon as I can!

Love you all3

And remember to read, tell people about, favourite, follow, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>Pain forced my eyes open and they widened in terror at the sight above them. Electric blue eyes hovered above my face and the body attached to those eyes pinned mine against the mattress I'd fallen asleep on only minutes earlier. A hand was clamped over my mouth and something sharp pricked the soft flesh at the base of my throat.<p>

My mother had finally come to see me.

The hand across my mouth slowly moved away, but the thing at my neck, which I soon worked out was her taloned hand, prodded harder, a clear signal to not yell for help.

"So nice to see you again" I hissed, ignoring the second prod to my neck, I was pretty sure that she'd already drawn blood but hey, what are mothers for?

"I thought you were dead" I added casually feigning ignorance so as to buy more time, I seriously did not have a doubt that she wouldn't hesitate to kill me if she felt like it and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

"You wouldn't kill your only living daughter would you?" I teased, a challenge filled my eyes as I mentally challenged her to go ahead and do it. End it all for me with a single blow. Why wouldn't she? She'd killed my sister after all, couldn't have been that hard for her.

"Why wouldn't I kill the daughter who tried to kill me?" her voice was cold and harsh, completely different from the silky smooth, forgiving voice I had heard when I was a child, her breath brushed across my face and her hair tickled my cheeks in knotted lumps.

"And she speaks at last" I growled, ignoring the obvious threat in her words, if she wanted to kill me then there was nothing I could do about it and it would at least be a quick death, I was sure of that. Hated for my mother bubble up inside me, my heart beat faster and faster and adrenaline began pumping through my body. Shoving upwards I took her by surprise and knocked her off of me, holding on as she rolled I landed on top of her and let my own eyes glow, my nails grew long and pointed and my canines sharpened.

"You wouldn't dare kill your own mother" the woman below snarled, her eyes flashed and she struggled to break free from my grip but I held her tight, my legs straddled her hips and my hands pressed down on her shoulders, keeping her arms from moving well.

"Why wouldn't I kill the mother who tried to kill me?" I said using her own words against her, twisting them slightly to my advantage, I eased up a little on her shoulders but fixated a glare to my face,

"But I wouldn't be as lowly as you and kill you without a fair fight" I hissed, stepping off of her and sliding into a defensive position. There was no way that I was going to let her leave here alive but first of all, I needed some answers and I needed them now but who knew if she would actually answer them or not. Somehow I doubted that she would.

I watched as she rolled to her feet with a low growl rumbling in her throat,

"You know that you will never be able to beat me right?" my mother growled as she too slid into a fighting stance, but somehow hers seemed more lethal than mine, covering my nerves with bravado I replied quickly,

"On the contrary dear mother you have not seen how far I have come" With a simple shrug the fight began.

I dodged her taloned claws left, right, up down her attacks seemed to come from everywhere but nowhere at the same time, frustration blocked my mind as I tried to land a blow of my own but couldn't succeed.

This was all going a lot worse than I had hoped.

Why had I even come here? I thought angrily I was annoyed at my mother for being the manipulative bitch she was and for killing my sister. I was annoyed at Derek for everything. I was annoyed at my father for being a drunk. But most importantly I was annoyed at myself. Annoyed for losing, giving up, running away, believing the lies I had been fed, being stupid all those damn times, falling for Derek, hating myself. Everything. I was annoyed at everything and everyone and I couldn't help it.

With a hiss I channelled that annoyance and growing hate into the fight and was soon attacking instead of retreating. A terrified look spread over my mother's face as she saw how the tides had changed so suddenly. She knew I wasn't the small, little, innocent, naïve little girl I had once been. I shoved her against the wall and put my arm to her throat, pinning her there tightly but not strangling her, I would never be as low as that.

"I have some questions. You ready to answer them?" I said sweetly, locking my eyes onto hers, all she responded with was a tiny nod,

"All righty then. First of all did you kill my sister?" A nod.

"So you lied to me?" A slight pause than another nod.

"Why'd you kill her?" I breathed out, barely able to contain the tears that pricked the back of my eyes, none of this made any sense at all. No matter how much I had tried to prepare myself I was not ready for her to admit it so casually like this. I hadn't expected to see her.

And that was when I made my first mistake.

I squeezed my eyes shut to blink away the tears that had just clouded my vision and that was when she took the opportunity to punch me in the stomach. Reflex tears filled my vision as I hunched over instinctively, a punch to my chin sent my head snapping backwards and my body slamming into a wall, I lay on the ground my vision swimming as my mother walked towards me. There was no chance I could beat her now, but luckily I didn't have to.

Derek burst in all black and white to me now and the two were suddenly darting around like little birdies, or so it seemed to me, one was thrown across the room and then was suddenly gone, like a light going out. I giggled at that and then watched as the other person walked towards me quickly, reaching out they lifted me up a little and then started prodding my chin and then around my face I tried to slap their hands away as each prod sent a flash of pain through me. Taking their hands away my brain finally started to catch up a little bit and I recognised that it was Derek who was in front of me, a grin spread across my face and I reached out to touch his pale face which looked so strange against his black hair.

Unfortunately for me my brain wasn't fully functioning so I giggled again as I began prodding **his **face this time. I pouted as he grabbed my hand and put it back down by my side, gently reaching around me I was suddenly flying, something warm and solid holding me up, in the real world though Derek had lifted me up and soon placed me back down on my old mattress. I groaned slightly as I sunk into it but I soon felt sleep pulling at me and with a yawn I rolled over and let my eyes flutter shut.

Something woke me again and I bolted up right the memories of what had happened slammed into me and I looked around the still dark room in terror, convinced that she had come back and was actually going to kill me this time.

My eyes met something dark and human shaped that sat in the corner closest to the door, fear raced through me and I scrambled away from it as it stood and walked closer,

"Hey, it's just me, Kayla. Calm down, she isn't coming back. Not tonight" Derek said as he took another step closer, his palms were open and facing towards me as if showing he wasn't going to hurt me.

My heartbeat slowly returned to normal and as it did Derek came and sat beside me,

"What were you doing over there?" I whispered, still frightened over everything that had happened,

"Just making sure she didn't come back" he replied softly.

"Thanks" I said, glancing at him, I could barely see him in the dark but I saw that his eyes flicked towards me as I said that,

"Sure. You probably want me to leave again" he said suddenly and stood up as if he was about to leave anyway. I didn't say anything but as he walked away I somehow felt more afraid,

"Derek?" I whispered into the dark, seeing nothing but his outline as it stopped moving.

"Yeah?"

"Please stay"

"Sure"

I lied back down and closed my eyes, feeling a little better knowing that Derek was there and I knew that he would make sure that nothing happened.

"Derek?" I whispered keeping my eyes shut as I talked,

"Yeah?"

"Can you please lie with me?" A moment of silence followed my question but then a hesitant 'sure' was whispered. I rolled over onto my side and then felt Derek lie down behind me. I reached behind me and grabbed his hand, bringing it over my waist, I moved back a little so I was lying against him. I closed my eyes again and then finally felt myself relax, somehow I felt incredibly safe like this.

"Thanks" I murmured, drifting off once again,

"I'm sorry about what I said before" I heard him whisper before the blackness claimed me and I floated off into dreamland, my thoughts no longer plagued with the horror of what my mother had done and was willing to do.


	17. Of bruises and pasts

**Author's Note; **

Ok. So I apologize for not updating for so long but this is where she explains everything, so it is a good and important chapter although not everything shall be revealed just yet ."  
>Do you like my little face? I do:D ."<p>

Heheheh I'm so silly:p

Aaaannnnyyywwwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy,  
>I have so many more views, like just over 4, 000 now which is AMAZING! But what is even better is how many reviews I've gotten3 THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR WRITING REVIEWS!<br>And here they are;

**She-WolfMoon -  
><strong>

**'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... Cute ending! I LOVE IT! Sorry for the short review last time, I was doing it on my kindle fire.'**

Thanks I love that ending to! And that's all good, it was still a review which is AWESOME! Thanks for writing one;)

**jalohalo123 ** -

**amazing story keep it up. love the derek and kayla romance**

Thanks! I really appreciate that! Hahahaha yeah, I think I've taken up a bit to much of the story with their romance, but I'm trying to focus more on Kayla's mum and her past and getting to the actual plot with the murders real soon! But I want to keep that romance in there to:D

****Guest -****

****U know who  
><strong>**

**this is amazing!**  
><strong>:)<strong>

Yes, now I know which on of you guys it is and thanks Carrot-topsXD

I'm sorry but I had to put that in there:p Thanks for writing a review by the way and even reading it^~^

I bet you will be happy with this chapter now that you have FINALLY read Chapter 16 and now that I've finally written this one and put it up:p

SOOOO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!3333

I wanted to suggest another really good Fic' written by a close friend of mine, her username is Babetteisawesome and her story is Fading Lights, here is the link;

s/10141785/1/Fading-Lights

I think you should all read it, it is truly an amazing Fic'!

Anyway, I hope you will all read, tell people about, follow, favourite, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>I rolled over as sunlight threatened to make me open my eyes and face the new day. With a sigh I let my eyes open and regretted it as soon as I did. I hurried to shut them but that didn't make the pain that blossomed from my jaw to the top of my skull disappear.<p>

"Shit" I mumbled as I stood, letting my eyes open once more, my face was creased into a wince as I walked out of my room and into the bathroom where a rancid smell hit me like yet another punch in the face. Resisting the urge to gag (which didn't go so well) I flipped on the light and walked in only to walk straight back out at what I'd just seen in the mirror.

A large dark purple bruise had spread itself across most of my left jaw and had crawled its way up my cheek and also along my chin. No amount of makeup would cover **that **bruise up.

Not that I would **ever **wear makeup in my life.

I glared at the sleeping, once more vomit covered person who was my father as he lay, still passed out, in the bath tub. I sighed and decided to deal with him later.

Walking away from the bathroom and the horrid smell I ventured down the hall and stopped in my tracks as I came to the lounge room with the kitchen branching off to my left. I don't know what made me stop, but something did.

Maybe it was the shock of seeing the place I'd grown up in without seeing nothing but rubbish and hate.

Maybe it was the fact that I had finally processed and accepted what had happened the night before.

Maybe it was the comforting smell of coffee that suddenly over-powered every other scent in the apartment.

Or maybe, just maybe it was because the whole freaking pack was standing in my living room with large goofy smiles on their faces presumably at my face which I hoped was filled with disgust.

I hated surprises.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth as I folded my arms over my chest, I glared accusingly at Derek but all I got was a shrug and a look that said _'This is__** so**__ not my fault!' _I turned the glare onto Scott but changed it into a raised eyebrow at the last moment. No one had answered my question yet and it was really starting to piss me off,

"Well?" I hissed, looking at each of them in turn.

"Technically we're here to see if you're ok…" Stiles started after another long minute of silence, his eyes flicked to the bruise on my face as he said that,

"But really, we all just want to know what the hell is going on" Peter finished.

"And I also personally want to know what is up with that" he added on, gesturing to my face which suddenly ached even more as everyone's eyes immediately began staring at it.

"Well. I guess it's for the best if everyone knows. So I guess we should go from the start" I sighed as I walked over and sat down. I thought about how I was going to start for a moment but then knew exactly where to.

"When I first came to Beacon Hills, I had a perfectly normal family. Or so I thought. Anyway, I was 10 and my little sister was only 6. I remember the night this all started so clearly. Crystal clear." I muttered, closing my eyes I forced myself to continue. This was not something I liked talking about at all, but hey who would want to talk about their little sister's murder?

"I was sitting right here" I whispered, clutching the cushion I was sitting on, this couch had been in our family ever since I could remember, the faded red velvet was a comforting sight for me now, but also brought back many unwanted memories.

"I heard my sister scream from her room. It was the most horrifying sound I ever heard. My father was up in an instant and he told me to stay where I was, just sitting there. That was when I made the worst mistake of my life. I didn't listen to him." I whispered wiping away a tear that had managed to escape from my still closed eyes.

"I got up and followed silently and you know what I saw?" I hissed, looking up at them all for a split second with hatred in my eyes,

"I saw the poor excuse for a mother holding my dying sister in her arms and my father standing there as well with his pocket knife in his hand." I stared each of them in the eye for a few seconds before continuing.

"That's where the lying began" I spat,

"What do you mean?" Erica asked, a puzzled look was plastered on her face and I was seriously tempted to punch her. Well not so much **her** but definitely **something**.

"They didn't know I'd seen what I had and guess what they decided to tell me. Well, I should say what my _mother _told me. She told me that my father had killed my sister, she told me that she had woken up from a nightmare, that's why she'd screamed. My mother told me that when she'd gone into the room to comfort my sister, my father had appeared soon after and used his pocket knife to kill her…." I choked the last words out and then buried my face into my hands glad of the pain that it caused, pain was better than feeling nothing.

"All those years I thought my father was a cold-blooded murderer but I was wrong, so very wrong. When I was 15, so two years ago, my mother was in a car accident, she almost died and was in a coma for a whole year. I went and saw her every single day wishing that we could switch positions, that she wouldn't have to suffer, that she would just wake up and we could go back to normal and pretend like nothing had ever happened. For that entire year I could think of nothing **but** her and that any day, any minute, **any second** she could be taken away from me, just like my sister was. But she wasn't." When I had ever had to tell someone what it was like going through that I would say almost the same thing, but with hatred for my father and love for my mother, when I got to that point I would **always** smile. Not this time.

"She woke up, still incredibly serious injuries, but she woke up. I visited her every day, I practically _lived _in the hospital and every single time I visited her she would tell me how much pain she was in. How she just wanted to get out of there. How she wanted to get better and be strong for me and be there for me and protect me. And the stupidest fucking thing was that I actually believed her. I remember the day perfectly. The day my father showed up, I caused such a fuss, screaming and shouting that I had to be dragged out of the room and forced to sit out in the hall way." A flicker of a smile passed across my face but it didn't last long. It seemed nothing ever did.

"When my father walked out he told me I had to go with him and that now he was going to take care of me. I didn't believe him at first and refused to be anywhere near him unless I was yelling at him and telling him how all of this was his fault. Later I found out that my father had begged my mother to forgive him and to let him take care of me to prove that he was really sorry for what he had done. Do you all remember how a few days ago he tried to make me come back here with him, right?" I glanced at each of them and each nodded their remembrance of the moment, or what that they knew about it, my eyes hung on Derek's for a moment extra and I remembered what we'd talked about and the revelation I'd had that day.

"Well after that, I went to the hospital to see my mother and when I saw how much pain she was in I wanted to do something about it. I didn't want her to be in as much pain as I was at that moment. I didn't want her to have to go through what I was going through, but there was nothing I could do to help her, but I came up with a way. Not a good way, but a way and it was all I could come up with at the time. I wanted to put her out of her misery and let her be in a better place." I paused then and saw a flicker of recognition in some of their eyes as they figured out what I had done, but not what had happened after, I didn't even know that. Only my mother knew how she had come back to life after I'd killed her.

"That's why my eyes are like this" I whispered and stared at the ground for a moment, letting all of my emotions wash over me in a large tide I let my eyes go blue then looked up at them for a few seconds, taking in some of the surprised expressions. Forcing my eyes to go back to normal I continued on with the story,

"I left feeling a tinsy tiny bit better that I'd helped my mother, but it got worse from there. Late that afternoon Derek and I were training in the forest and I saw my mother's eyes in the trees, but they weren't her normal eyes, they were like mine. My mother is somehow alive and a werewolf. That's also how I got this bruise. Last night my mother decided to pay me a late night visit which consisted of her trying to kill me." I heard a soft gasp and few sudden intakes of breath at that bit of the story and for some reason it made me want to burst out laughing. That little fact seemed so tiny in comparison to everything else.

"So she's dead now?" Lydia asked, her voice was soft and her eyes were wide, I shook my head,

"She got away" I hissed, wishing that she hadn't and that Derek **had** killed her. Sure we'd have a murder on our hands but it would have been in self-defence and that was ok, right?

"So what are we going to do now?" Isaac asked, I looked up and was surprised to see everyone looking at me,

"We wait" I said with a shrug.


	18. Of snow globes and Latin

**Author's Note;**

Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long to update, took me forever to write this chapter and it didn't end the way I wanted it to:(

Anyway thanks to the two people who wrote reviews;

**She-WolfMoon  
><strong>

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yay! Awesome!**

Not sure which bit your referring to here, but it says you posted that on the last chapter which confuses me a little because it ends with her explaining everything, which isn't really that good, it's kinda depressing...But anyway it doesn't matter what bit you were referring to, you wrote a review which is AMAZING! So thanks so much:)

**pinkfluffyunicorn69  
><strong>

**I like it and hope you will update soon.**  
><strong>Good luck :3<strong>

Thanks to a new reviewer who wrote this review. Thanks and sorry I took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter and I'm glad you like my Fic'!

So thanks guys for the reviews and I'm hoping the next chapter won't take nearly as long, I apologise in advance if it does.

Ssssssssssoooooooooooooo, please read, tell people about, follow, favourite, review and enjoy my Fic'

xox

* * *

><p>A week had passed and nothing had happened. I was growing restless, waiting for her to make the next move. To start something. To kill someone. But nothing happened.<p>

When my father had finally woken from his drunken slumber I'd questioned him and he'd confirmed what I'd thought. It was my mother who'd killed my sister. Yes she was a werewolf and no he didn't know how that had happened.

Which left me with basically nothing.

At least the relationship between my father and I had gotten a bit better. He wasn't drinking as much and I was actually starting to listen to him and see what he had to say. So far things were going pretty good and I wanted it to stay that way, it was much better not having to hate him for something he didn't do.

I hopped off from my seat on the counter in the kitchen of the apartment and paced back and forth. With nothing happening all of us were getting pretty restless, especially me. I hated not knowing what she was planning and when she would strike and what she would do.

"You ok there?" my father asked as he walked into the kitchen I stared at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow,

"How are you so calm?" I asked suddenly, honestly wanting to know. The only one of us who seemed more normal than ever was him and I wanted to know how he was doing it.

"Who ever said I was?" he replied as he took a large swig from a carton of orange juice, I winced at the gross habit of his as he put it back into the fridge and then sighed once more,

"Fine then. Don't tell me" I rolled my eyes and walked out and down the hall towards what was now once more my room. I'd felt really bad for taking up space in Derek's loft for so long and since I could now stand my father and we were on good terms I'd hurried to move back in to the old apartment.

I flopped down onto my mattress and stared at the ceiling for a total of 30 seconds before I was up and pacing again. I couldn't handle all this inactivity. I needed to do something. But what? What was there for me to do? Grabbing my jacket I swung it around my shoulders and then walked out of the room and then out of the apartment. I needed to do something. So why not just walk?

The streets were crowded and I had to keep ducking and weaving around so I didn't get bowled over by the people hurrying along to get wherever it was they were going. The walking was helping to get my mind off things but I knew it wouldn't last long. And sure enough within a few minutes I was thinking up new scenarios of what she would do to send us a warning. A mass murder? A bomb? An anonymous threat? All of the above?

My blood turned to ice and my heart skipped a beat as my feet froze and someone from behind me shoved past me, forcing me to stumble forward. Glaring at the back of the rude person my eyes quickly focused back to the reason of my freezing.

My mother.

My mother was standing there, looking into a shop as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And, ok, it is one of the most normal things in the world. But for me at that moment I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I smirked as she turned away from the shop and I caught sight of the lightening bruises on her arms and the little cut just above her left eyebrow. Looks like she hadn't gotten away unscathed either.

I had three options now. Number one was to just not do anything, but clearly I wasn't going to do **that**. Number two was to follow her, I was in favour of this one and Number three was to call Derek and wait for him and then follow her.

I chose number two.

Hurrying after her I stayed a few metres away but kept my eyes trained on the back of her head. She turned into a shop and I followed, I stopped following her as she walked further in and stayed near the door, pretending to be looking at everything that was there with great interest. I barely looked at what I held in my hands and inspected as I watched my mother mill about, occasionally picking something up to get a closer look. As she walked to the counter to buy a little snow globe with a child angel dressed in white in the middle, I ducked behind a shelf of antique books. If she saw me I was dead. Literary.

I began following her once more and frowned as she ducked into an alleyway. I waited near the entrance for a few minutes, knowing she would have to come back out sooner or later, but as the time passed and nothing happened I suddenly realised my mistake.

Hurrying into the narrow lane I stopped and cursed my stupidity, in the middle of the alley was the little snow globe angel and a scrap of paper that only had to words on it;

_'Nice try.'_

I hissed and scrunched the paper up, throwing it down the alley it bounced on the ground once and then rolled further into the shadows. Picking up the snow globe I almost dropped it as I read what was written in gold, flowery script on the base. It was only one word but it meant everything to me.

It was a name.

Angelique.

My dead little sisters name.

I felt the tears spill but I couldn't seem to move, I held the snow globe in my hand, staring down at it, my body completely still. A tear landed on the glass of the snow globe and rolled down and off its round surface, the tear hit the ground, creating a little wet drop that dried in a few seconds.

Forcing myself to move I shoved the globe into my pocket and then pulled out my phone, I pressed call and waited for Derek to pick up. It was time he knew what had happened. Besides I know knew where she would be next.

"Hello…" came Derek's voice through the phone,

"Finally. Look, there's some good news and some bad news, which do you want to hear first?"

"The good…"

"I saw my mother and followed her" I said,

"Right….And the bad?"

"I lost her." A sigh rang through and I could picture the disappointed look on his face, I cringed at the thought of seeing it.

"But some more good news" I kept going, hoping to make up for losing her,

"She left me a present"

"How is that good?"

"It's a snow globe with an angel inside. It has my sister's name written on it"

"Your dead sisters name?"

"No, my other sisters' name. Yes, Derek my dead sister" I rolled my eyes.

"I think I know where she's going next"

"Well. Where is it?" he asked.

"The cemetery"

"Why would she go to the cem...?" Derek trailed off as he caught onto my thinking,

"To see your sister" he concluded, answering his own question.

"Exactly."

"Be at the woods in 10. Someone will pick you up" with that he hung up, quickly figuring out the quickest route to get to the woods I exited the alley and was soon on my way there.

As I walked up to the woods a blue jeep pulled up, looking at the people inside I felt a smile split over my face. This was car was basically my dream one. I wasn't the typical girl who wanted the prissy little sport cars and convertibles. Hurrying over I opened the passenger door and climbed in,

"Guessing this is yours?" I asked Stiles as I shut my door, clearly Derek had filled the pack in on what was going on.

"Yep." Came the short reply,

"It's awesome" I breathed, then forced myself to focus on the important thing which was how much did everyone know and what was the plan.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as we headed for the cemetery, the road was flying beneath the tires and grey clouds suddenly loomed over head in a dark threatening mass.

"Don't know myself. All I was told was to pick you up from the woods and then meet the others at the cemetery" Stiles replied, I sighed and leant back into my chair,

"Great. I hate being out of the loop" I muttered, staring out the window. The buildings and trees blurred together on the drive and I floated off into my own little world but as we rolled to a stop I snapped back to reality and jumped out of the car.

Derek, Peter, Scott, Isaac and Boyd were already there which just left Allison, Lydia and Erica. I eyed the creepy looking cemetery and shivered a little as a light rain began to pour from the grey clouds, my heart started beating faster and faster as I grew more and more excited. This was going to be major. I'd catch my mother and maybe finally get some answers out of her.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as I reached the others who all looked up from the piece of paper that Peter was holding, all of them had a grim expression on their face and it was obvious that something bad had happened.

"What's going on…?" I said cautiously resisting the urge to take a step back,

"You tell us" Peter replied and held the paper out to me, reaching forward my eyes quickly scanned the words and dread filled me once more.

"Kayla…?" I heard one voice say, but it seemed distant, all I could focus on was those words written there. What kind of sick game was she playing?

"Where'd you find this?" I hissed, interrupting Isaac and whatever it was he was saying, I looked at each of them and each looked away,

"Where. Did. You. Find. This?" I repeated sharply, I was in no mood for games right now and I was starting to get incredibly pissed off. I had to find her and I had to do it now.

"There" Scott finally said pointing towards a gravestone covered in ivy, a red rose lay on top, followed by a pink one and then a white, she really was serious. I knew who's grave it would be before I even took a step towards it, but it didn't stop the small whimper from escaping my lips as I read the message engraved on it.

_'Angelique Rose Lucas.'_

_ 'Daughter, sister, friend, family.'_

_ 'We won't forget you our little angel.'_

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes but I blinked them away and tried to focus once more on the note. I needed to figure all of this out, but I didn't have time to. That much was obvious.

_'Parva avis, confugiat.'_ Was the first line, once I would have begun to sing the little song that the line started, but not now.

"Little bird takes flight" I muttered, the line was in Latin and had been part of a favourite lullaby that my mother had created when I was little, my sister had loved it to, so much so that she was sometimes called Little Bird, obviously that's what my mother had been talking about. So my sister took flight. Meaning her death.

_'Blood red roses line the dark' _the second line talked about the red rose petals we had thrown into my sisters' grave at her funeral.

_'In loco, in quo album archárum temperat' _the third line was also in Latin, but had been part of the song to, I bet my mother sure had enjoyed writing this tormenting note.

"The place where white lillies sway" The glade I had found when I was living with my mum before she got sick. I'd shown her the place once but she hadn't seen the magic that seemed to fill it like I did,

_'Is the place you will always stay'_ I had an idea about what that meant and it sure as hell wasn't a good one.

_'Tempus erit, cum luna solem occurrit' _she seemed to be writing every second line in Latin and it was starting to annoy me. This line hadn't been in the song, but I knew enough about Latin, partly from the song and partly from when my mother had taught it to me, to get a basic idea what it said.

"When the sun meets the moon it will be time" She couldn't mean a solar eclipse; that was way to cliché for her and besides, the next solar eclipse would be way too far away from now for her to even care about it. I had no idea what she was talking about in this point, so I reread the next line,

_'I'll be waiting ma petite chérie'_ shuddered at that line, it was the creepiest of them all, unlike the Latin she had used for the other lines she had used some French as a nickname for me, Ma Petite Cherie meant 'My darling'. I didn't want to reread the next line but did anyway, once more she had written in Latin.

_'Videre soror moritur' _

"Your sister is dying to meet you" I hesitated then came to the conclusion that she was lying. There was no way that my sister was alive. She couldn't be. I'd seen her be buried, so what did she mean by 'Your sister is dying to meet you'?

"So? What's going on?" Allison asked. She, Lydia and Erica must have shown up while I was decoding the note.

"It says Little Bird takes flight, blood red roses line the dark, the place where white lillies sway, is the place you will always stay, when the sun meets the moon it will be time, I'll be waiting my darling, your sister is dying to meet you." I told them all, each looked a little freaked by it,

"That still makes no sense" Peter remarked, breaking the silence that had settled over us,

"It basically means that the place where white lillies sway is where she is. She wants me to be there when the sun and the moon meet and that she will be waiting for me with my sister who is dying to meet me. The bit about it being the place I will always stay, well I think it's pretty obvious what she means by that. The first two lines I'm not too sure about, I don't know why she would talk about my sisters' funeral." I explained

"And what is this place where white lillies sway?" Lydia asked quietly, she seemed a little shocked by it all, everyone did.

"It's a glade I found when we lived somewhere else before she got sick and we moved back here." I replied. I didn't really want to go back to that place, but I didn't really have a choice did I? The others did though. I wouldn't drag them down with me.

"None of you have to come with me" I said softly,

"I'm not letting you go alone" Derek said immediately,

"Gotta make sure that this one doesn't kill himself" Peter said, poking Derek on his arm as he spoke. He got a harsh glare for his words from Derek and a raised eyebrow from me,

"I'm in. Always have been, always will be." Allison said,

"Besides you'll probably need some proper weapons" she added.

"If she's going I'm going" Scott said he sounded eager almost and I wondered whether or not he was going to come anyway, he probably would of.

"I go with Scott" Stiles shrugged,

"I never had a doubt about going" Isaac stated with grin, I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Boyd, Erica and Lydia. They were the only ones who hadn't decided. I silently prayed for them to say no and stay behind, I didn't want any of them getting hurt for me.

"I'm coming" Boyd muttered,

"Same" Erica replied soon after, my eyes rested on Lydia and I hoped she would have the sense to stay away, but she didn't.

"If all of you guys are going, I'm coming to"

"Great" I hissed, this was what I had wanted to avoid,

"But if you come you all have to promise me one thing" I said, not even bothering to try and change their minds,

"What's that?" Erica asked,

"Don't die."


	19. Of dead bodies and white lillies

**Author's Note; **

Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I'm getting bombarded with homework and assessment-.-  
>I'm also sorry that this is such a short chapter, most of them are longer, but it'll do for now:)<p>

Thanks for the reviews guys!;

**pinkfluffyunicorn69  
><strong>

**One of my favourite chapters. **  
><strong>This chapter is amazing.<strong>  
><strong>Best wishes :3<strong>

THANKS! I love that chapter to, it took me a while to write though, but it came out good!

****She-WolfMoon  
><strong>**

**Nice ending! I really like this new chapter! Update soon!**

Thanks! I loved the ending to. I love writing endings, their so much fun! I also wanted to say thanks for your continually support and review-posting throughout this Fic' it really does mean a lot to me3

Annnyywaaayyyy, so I hope you forgive me for not updating so soon and for writing a short chapter.

So, please read, favourite, follow, tell people about, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the distance I heard a scream, but it didn't fully reach my ears as I looked down at what lay before me. The insistent scream was starting to bug me but then I realised that I was the one screaming, as soon as I realised the scream stopped, cut off abruptly. Tears ran down my cheeks and I sunk to my knees, the pain barely registering yet.<p>

I'd told them not to come. I'd made them promise that they wouldn't die.

So why were all of their bodies lying in a row before me? Each had their throat slashed, a red mess across their faces and chests. I could see every one of them, but one of them made me freeze in terror. Guilt crashed down on me and tears burst forth even quicker than before.

I was suddenly scrambling towards Derek's body as it lay so lifeless and still before me, a single streak of red had been smeared across his cheek and his skin looked paler than ever. My hand reached out and I gently stroked his head, new emotions bubbling up inside me.

That was when she spoke. I'd wanted to hear that voice for so long. It had been loving and playful at one point, but now it sounded like death and cruelty.

"Well, I see _someone _fell in love" the voice carried through me, sending shivers along my spine, I didn't give her the satisfaction of looking at her, but kept my eyes looked on the closed one's of Derek, I committed his features to my mind and forced myself to look at the slash through his neck, the thing that had killed him. I would remember it and use it as my revenge. A little giggle swept through the glade and I looked up glaring,

"Nice to see you sis'" the little girl before me grinned. She was exactly as I remembered her. Long silver blonde hair that fell in perfect ringlets to her waist, slim waist and long legs, large honey brown eyes that were once filled with light had gone dead and cold. This wasn't my sister.

My sister was dead. Another giggled escaped from Angelique's lips and cruel smirk spread over her beautiful face,

"I'll see you again soon sissy" she breathed before disappearing.

_'Kayla!' _I frowned and looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from,

_'Kayla wake up!'_ it came again, I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping I was imagining the voice that had sounded so much like Derek's, I looked down at his lifeless body before me and stroked it once more before the glade disappeared and my eyes opened to look at another Derek face.

Except this one was alive.

I bolted up, sweat covered me and my chest heaved up and down, my eyes flicked around everywhere, taking in all the worried looks of the pack,

"What happened?" I breathed, my heart not slowing. After that night mare I didn't think it ever would. I couldn't help but glance at each of their necks for a millisecond, just to make sure the dream hadn't come true.

"You were screaming for help" Derek muttered, I looked away, I hadn't done that in almost 12 years.

"I'm sorry guys" I whispered, not able to look any of them in the eye,

"What happened?" Derek asked as the others returned to the spots they'd been sleeping in. I watched the few hot coals left that lay in the circle where the fire had been wistfully wanting to poke them alive and create another roaring fire to chase away the remains of the nightmare, because that's surely all it had been, hadn't it. It couldn't possibly of been real, they were all there, perfectly alive and breathing.

I shook my head in response to Derek's question, no way was I going to answer that,

"Kayla, look at me" I reluctantly turned my head and looked him in the eye, I could see the fear in my eyes reflecting in his own, I think he saw the pain that had now buried itself deep inside from the nightmare and everything that had happened. He saw the rage that had bubbled up but I'd kept inside. He saw the worry I had for everyone even though they'd all chosen to be here. He saw the fear that we were all going to die, that **he **was going to die, that _I _was going to die.

He saw everything.

Suddenly I couldn't hold it in any longer. I wanted to curl up in a ball till the pain went away. I wanted to rampage through the glade till I got my hands around my mother's neck and killed her. I wanted to protect everyone and send them away so that they were safe. I wanted a way for none of us to end up dying.

But I didn't do any of that.

I cried. I cried for real this time, not like in the dream, those silent tears. But actually cried. I wasn't hysterical, sobbing and wailing all over the place, but I cried quietly, a hiccup there a sniffle here. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, as if it would hold every bit of me together, as if it was the only thing keeping me there.

Then Derek did something I didn't expect. Wrapping his arms around my trembling body he pulled me close and then I no longer needed to keep myself together. I buried my face in his shoulder and just let the tears out, I didn't really care what the others thought right now, if they were even watching, which I knew they would be.

I didn't know how long we sat there, but I eventually drifted off to sleep. My dreams were no longer plagued with the dead bodies of my friends and my little sister didn't come to talk to me.

As the sun rose, so did I. The fire was no a pile of grey ashes and the sun was just beginning to lighten. I sat up and stretched, my arms reaching above my head, looking around the circle, I checked that everyone was ok and still alive, my heart almost skipping a beat each time I looked at one of them. Some part of me had really believed that the dream would come true.

Well, maybe it still would.

I stood quietly and stepped out of the little circle we'd ended up forming, the cool morning air that blew across my face woke me up a little more and a silent yawn escaped from my lips. Glancing back at the pack and their peaceful, sleeping faces I shrugged and headed towards the glade, hoping I'd be able to have some time there alone first.

I just hoped I'd still be able to find the magical little place.

The trees were little in number so plenty of the early morning light got through and shone on the green grass beneath my feet, a blue and black butterfly flew over my feet and landed delicately on a white lily. My head snapped up as I recognised the flower and my heart beat a little faster in thought of reaching that glade again. My pace increased as I changed directions and went the way it looked the flower had been coming from and sure enough, I soon spotted another, than two more and then a group of them until I was surrounded by them.

The glade was as beautiful as ever. The white lilies dotted every inch of the field, their delicate petals seemed so fragile to me and I took care in where I stepped, I didn't want to ruin the magic I'd always felt in the field.  
>"Nice to see you old friend" I muttered softly as I stood in the centre of the glade, tree's ringed the circle of flowers and the morning sun was just reaching the tops of them, lighting up the white flowers, their colour reflecting the sunlight.<p>

I was dazzled by the spectacle and forgot to pay attention to my surroundings,

"Hello" the voice taunted, it wasn't the same as I remembered it as. But what was to be expected around here? Firstly werewolves are real and I was one of them, so why couldn't ghosts be real to?

I nodded my head and turned to face her, my eyes narrowing,

"Hi Angelique"


	20. Of riddles and alpha's

**Authors Note; **

Hey guys! So so so so so so so sorry for the late update, you have permission to rant.

Anyway here is the next chapter, I'm sure you will all enjoy!

Here are the reviews;

**She-WolfMoon  
><strong>

**Great job! Again the ending is amazing! You are really good at this! Update soon please!**

Haha thanks! I appreciate the review and I'm sorry I didn't update for so long:)

****Babetteisawesome  
><strong>**

**Hey there, it's me. This is a great story, although, as you know, I've never seen Teen Wolf before so I'm a little confused. Other then that, this story is great!**

Hey me! Haha sorry. Hey there! Thanks for reading it and writing a review! I'm glad you enjoy it and I'm sorry that your a little confused, we can talk about why and I can explain it to ya' next time I see you.

So I hope you enjoy and remember to read, tell people about, favourite, follow, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>"Nice to see you sis'" the little girl said. She was exactly as I remembered her, waist length silvery blonde curls and big blue eyes, she was the complete opposite to my copper waves and green eyes. The only difference was her voice, it was no longer innocent.<p>

"How are you here?" I asked, getting straight to the point of what would normally take a whole conversation, I didn't have time to waste,

"Cold are we?" Angelique taunted, she walked closer, a hand on her six year old hip. It seemed so strange to see her still so young after the seven years that had passed since her death,

"How else should I be? You wouldn't want me crying would you?"

"Well…"

"You aren't my sister" I hissed, folding my arms over my chest and fixing the ghost with a cold glare. I refused to see her, even think about her as my sister anymore, because she sure as hell wasn't my sister.

"Yes she is" the sound of my mother's voice sent a shiver along my spine and even though I had an insufferable urge to, I didn't turn around to look at her, but waited for her to come in front of me, which she soon did.

"I see you got the note"

"Of course. Latin, really?" I sighed, unsure where this was going I needed to know what she wanted, I needed to know how Angelique was standing right in front of me, I needed to know if she'd meant what she'd said in the note.

"Testing your skills, I see their as sharp as ever"

"I guess so. But did you really have to put a hidden meaning behind the Latin? _'When the sun meets the moon it will be time'" _I quoted,

"Isn't that a little old school for you? But I guess that one wouldn't of come from you, would it, that would have been all you wasn't it Angelique?" I asked, looking at the ghost, she seemed so real as if she was still alive. A giggle and a large nod was the answer. At least I'd been able to stop the pack from figuring out that bit of it, if they'd known what time the note had said, they would all be standing right there with me and I couldn't, wouldn't, do that to them. 'When the sun meets the moon' had been our little code for sunrise when we were little, it had taken me a little to remember the words, but the important thing was that I had.

"The important thing is that you're here" my mother said, reaching out as if to touch me, I jerked back and glared at her, pouring all the hatred I felt into it,

"If it's so important, why don't you tell me why I'm here?"

"That my dear, would be too easy"

"Exactly" Angelique giggled,

"That's why we're going to play a game" she added, nodding vigorously again.

"Forgive me if I pass" I said immediately, I didn't care if they forgave me or not, there was no chance I was going to play a 'game' with them, not one that gambled with my life like I was so sure it would, or even worse, **their** lives.

"Come on sis! It'll be fun" Angelique pleaded, but it wouldn't work on me,

"You're going to play" my mother hissed,

"And if I don't?"

"You'll decide which of your friends dies first"

"Looks like I'm playing" I whispered, swallowing back the horror and fear. I had no doubt that she would make me chose and then watch her kill them if I refused to play,

"Aren't you going to ask what game we're going to play?" Angelique asked in that whiny, little kid voice most kids owned and used.

"Why don't you just tell me? You're going to have to anyway" I sighed,

"Ask."

"Fine. What game are we going to play?"

"We're playing fiddle sticks!" Angelique squealed with excitement, that was what she called it when we had to answer the riddles the other one gave, an interesting choice since she had always lost whenever we used to play it.

"What's the catch?"

"You get it wrong one of your friends dies" she laughed,

"And if you get it wrong?"

"You find out why you're here"

"Who's starting?"

"Me. What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment and never in a thousand years?"

"You rookie. The letter M" I answered straight away. I'd heard that riddle a thousand times and knew it off by heart,

"If I have it, I don't share it. If I share it, I don't have it. What am I?" I asked slightly hoping she wouldn't get the first one, but after a minute a light flicked on in her head,

"A secret! Take away my first letter, and I still sound the same. Take away my last letter, I still sound the same. Even take away my letter in the middle, I will still sound the same. I am a five letter word. What am I?" she said in a sing song voice. I thought hard, this one I hadn't heard before and I couldn't think of the answer. I tapped my foot and bit my lip, trying out different words, then I found the right one.

"Empty. What goes up a chimney down, but can't go down a chimney up?"

"An umbrella!" Angelique said, obviously she had heard that one before,

"How do you make the number one disappear?" she asked,

"You add a G and it's _'gone'_!"

"What is the longest word in the dictionary?" I asked.

"Hahaha. I finally know the answer to this one! It's smiles because there's a mile between each s!" Angelique laughed, it was light and airy, but held a sinister note to it.

"What has a foot but no legs?" came the next question and I struggled to answer it, I had no idea, a few thing ran through my mind but I knew all of them where wrong. I think Angelique must have sensed my frustration because she started giggling like mad, minutes passed and I still couldn't think of the right answer.

"Times up!" Angelique giggled, her eyes alight with mischievousness,

"What?" came the words from my mouth, there had never been a time limit before,

"Didn't I mention you get three minutes to answer and if you don't answer within that time, the answer is wrong by default? You lose!" she cackled, holding her sides while her laughter echoed through the glade.

"So who's going to die first?" my mother smirked,  
>"None of them" I stated and it was true, I was going to make sure that she didn't lay a hand on any of them and if she did it would only be because I would be lying dead on the ground after fighting to protect them.<p>

"Not the right answer. Tell me who or will I have to pick for you?" she hissed angrily, I shook my head and a low growl escaped from my lips,

"Maybe we should start with that pretty red head girl…" _Lydia…_

"Or the one who always wears the scarves…" _Isaac… _

"Hmmm, maybe the dark haired baby faced one…" _Scott…_

"Or his girl…" _Allison… _

"No! I know **exactly **who to start with. The tall, dark one with the silver eyes…Oh yes, he's going first" _Derek! _

"You aren't touching any of them!" I snarled, with a blink I turned, my fingers became claws and my canines grew longer, she would have to go through me before getting close to any of them.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" and to the sound of Angelique's continued laughter we lunged towards each other, each with outstretched, clawed hands and glowing blue eyes.

Snarls escaped from both of us as we dodged back and forth, blocking and attacking, getting in quick jabs here and there.

I had never **really **fought someone before and it really showed, the practice which was meant to help me wasn't helping much at all, a yelp was let out as she sliced my forearms open, matching cuts bled from each arm for a few minutes before the bleeding stopped and the cut began to close. The good side of being a werewolf. It was a good thing the cuts hadn't been to deep, otherwise they wouldn't have healed so fast.

"Time to end this" she hissed and then she became a blur to me as she darted back and forth, too quick for my eyes to follow, clearly she had been doing some serious training. The though briefly flashed through my mind before all of a sudden I could see her again but she wasn't moving, she'd stopped. Why? I looked down and saw the handy work she'd done.

My clothes were in shreds to say the least. Blood was trickling down my arms, legs and torso from multiple cuts. None of them were too serious, so clearly she didn't want to kill me just yet, but there were lots of them. Enough that I began feeling a little dizzy. Taking her chance she dived in and knocking my feet from under me, which wouldn't have been too hard, she slammed me away and I rebounded off a tree, stumbling forward the world spun but I never fell to the ground. Someone caught me. Someone with glowing red eyes.

An alpha.


	21. Of ice cubes (April Fools one shot chap)

**Author's Note; **

I AM SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE!  
>I've been so busy and unable to think of anything, but this is a really cutesy chapter that has nothing to do with the actual plot so pwease forgive me:)<p>

This is a one-shot for April Fool's, so please enjoy the amazing prank I created.

I got pranked today:/  
>Yeah, my friends took my bag and held it hostage, I made them give it back though so we're all good:p<br>I just need a way to get them back and get them back good.

Anyway, review time!

**She-WolfMoon  
><strong>

**'Still really good at endings! I love all the riddles too, it's really attention catching!'**

Thanks for the review! Yeah, I loved writing them, it was so much fun!

**Guest  
><strong>

**I love this ine! Great! Hope you update soon. :3**

Haha thanks! I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry for not updating for ages:/

* * *

><p>Rolling over on the couch, a grin split over my face as I realised what day it was. The first day of April. Also known as April Fools. And the best day known to mankind. I rolled off the couch and re-tied my hair. This was going to be epic.<p>

Looking around I found what I needed. Preparing my trick silently and with glee I dropped the ice cubes in the bucket of water. I looked at the icy trap for a second, internally debating whether or not to go ahead with it. I shrugged, picked up the bucket and headed up the stairs. I knew this was a bad idea and I would pay for it later, but right now, that was the least of my worries. I winced as the step creaked slightly, but kept going, making as little noise as I possibly could. Once I'd gotten up the stairs and was standing in front of Derek's bed I bit my lip for two reasons.

One was to stop myself from bursting out in laughter and the other was to bring myself back to reality. From where I was standing, all I saw was the sleeping form of Derek since he was covered by a blanket. I took a deep breath and lifted the bucket up, just as I went to throw it though, my arm was pulled back and with a loud yelp I let the bucket go just as the contents fell all over me. I turned and glared at the grinning face behind me.

I'd been fooled.

"Happy April Fools Kayla" Derek said as he burst out laughing.

"Right back at you" I replied sweetly and stepped forward, throwing some ice cubes I'd picked up at his face. The laughing stopped and was replaced with a look of anger.

"Your dead now" he said, reaching out, but I ducked away and then ran down the stairs. I cloud hear him hot on my heels. Using the railing I propelled myself into the open, bottom part of the loft. Heading towards the large able I ducked around it just in time.

"Good move" Derek said as he stood at the opposite end. I smiled in reply, but stood still, waiting for him to make the first move. Icy water dripped down my face and back, creating a nice puddle of water at my bare feet. Rubbing up and down my arms I stepped sideways just as Derek did.

"This is stupid" he said suddenly, eyeing him suspiciously I nodded in agreement,

"I got you and you got me. We're even." He held out his hand in a peace offering and I stepped round the table to shake it. As I grasped his hand however he pulled me closer and dropped half-melted ice cubes onto my head. The damn things bounced off my head and landed on the floor, the water dripped down my face, leaving an icy trail behind.  
>"Now we're even for sure" he said, but didn't let me go. I looked down at my wrist, which he was holding and then up at him.<p>

"I wouldn't say that" I muttered in a sing-song voice filled with glee. Twisting my hand around his wrist I turned underneath it and pinned his hand to his side, forcing his arm into a chicken wing like position. I'd learnt something after all.

"Very funny" Derek hissed as I applied pressure to his shoulder by forcing his hand upwards a bit. The best bit was that there was nothing he could do to get out of this pin and there was hardly anything I had to do to apply it.

"It is isn't it?" I giggled, looking at how uncomfortable he looked, he was starting to go up onto his toes, a natural reaction to the pressure put on the shoulder joint, and his face was twisted into a half glare and half wince.

"Come on let me go" I shook my head stubbornly at his demand,

"No. We've got to get even"

"We **are **even!"

"Nope. Not just yet" I insisted and began tapping my foot,

"I wonder how long I should hold this pin for." I muttered to myself and grinned at the sigh of disbelief that earned from Derek. I had been right when I'd thought that this was going to be epic, even if it hadn't turned out like I'd planned.

"Come on Kayla, let me go!"

"No. The more you ask the longer I'm going to hold it" I threatened, a look of disbelief crossed his face but it wasn't there for long. He knew I was telling the truth. I had no problems with standing there all day if I had to and he knew it.

The sudden silence crawled all around and I dropped his hand which was greeted with an outtake of breath from Derek as he sunk back onto the ground and rubbed his shoulder,

"No more tricks. Promise?" I asked and with a completely serious look held out my hand, pinkie extended, after a few seconds of a raised eyebrow Derek shrugged and hooked his pinkie with mine,

"Promise." I nodded and looked down at our entwined pinkies, his rather pale large one hooked with my tan, slender one with chipped nails. It seemed so different, but like they were the same, which was really weird.

The cold water must of really been affecting my brain.

I pulled back quickly and took a step back without looking at him. I turned and walked to where my backpack was lying on the floor beside the couch, pulling out a jacket, I slipped it on and warmth suddenly surrounded me.

"When are the other's getting here?" I asked into the silence, still avoiding eye contact with him. I didn't know why I was, but something told me that I should be.

That water must've caused more damage than I'd thought.

"No idea" came the soft reply. The pack had planned something special in the spirit of April fool's, I didn't know what it was and I really didn't care, but I was going to participate anyway. That was why I was even here in the first place. Well one of the reasons.

I glanced up at Derek and my heart skipped a beat when I saw that he'd moved closer. Considerably closer. And was holding his hands behind his back.

Now I wasn't an idiot.

Well, most of the time I wasn't. It was clear he was hiding something, but I had no idea what it was. For some reason I doubted it was something good. Yes we'd promised no more tricks, but that didn't mean that he'd stick to it. As he took another step closer I took one back,

"I'm not stupid" I sighed, placing one hand on my hip and raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know that."

"Oh really. You're not doing a very good job at hiding your next prank" I replied and gestured to his hands which were still behind his back.

"Oh, this?" He moved his hands in front and waved a little box in my face, the outside was smooth dark blue velvet and had a little bow around it,

"This isn't a prank. This is a present. From the pack." He said and threw it to me. Catching it one handed I eyed him for a second then with a little shrug moved forward and sat down on the couch, pulling off the bow I hesitated before lifting up the lid of the box. I froze as I stared down at what was inside. I barely registered that my hand flew to my mouth.

"Wha…But…..I….wow." was all that came out from behind my hand, my eyes were trained on the silver charm bracelet. I normally hated jewellery unless it had a meaning and this one certainly did.

"Each of them represents one of us" Derek said quietly and picked it up out of the box,

"This one is for Allison" he said and pointed at a bow with an arrow; fit for a hunter for sure. Lydia's was an intricate mirror. Stiles had a Jeep, of course. Scott's was a tiny lacrosse net. Peter had a ghost for some reason. I'd ask about that later. Erica had an apple and Boyd an ice skating shoe, two more interesting ones. Isaac, to no surprise, had a little striped scarf.

"This one is for me" Derek said, resting a little howling wolf on his finger,

"So who's that one?" I asked, pointing to the last one, a simple heart.

"You."

"Uhhhh…" came my reply, I wondered why they'd decided that the best representation of me was a heart, but whatever.

"So why did you guys get me this? It's only April Fool's" I asked, taking the bracelet back and placing it gently in the box.

"Because Lydia does her homework"

"What?"

"Happy Birthday"

"Damn." I cursed. I'd been hoping they wouldn't find out, but of course they would of and of course Lydia would have organised something.

"So that's what the gathering today is really in spirit of, right?" I asked,

"Yep." I sighed but accepted the fact that today was both April Fools and my birthday and that I would have to deal with it and everything that came along with it.

"Kayla?"

"Yeah?" I turned my head to look at Derek.

"You don't mind if I give you my present now?"

"I thought this was your present…"

"That's the packs."

"You didn't have to get me one but sure" I shrugged and was about to hold out my hand for it when all of a sudden I was being pulled closer and then being kissed.

My eyes closed as I leaned into it, my hands coming up and resting on his shoulders, a smile split over my face as he pulled away.

"Happy April Fools" I muttered,

"Happy Birthday" Derek replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note; <strong>

In case you are wondering this is the meanings for the charms on the bracelet;

Allison - Bow - Because she is a hunter and uses a bow.  
>Lydia - Mirror - Because she is really girly and I guess she shows the best in everyone...and the worst<br>Stiles - Jeep - Duh.  
>Scott - Lacrosse net - He played lacrosse in Season 1 and 2<br>Peter - Ghost - Because he came back to life and I think he is sort of like a ghost.  
>Erica - Apple - When she firs gets turned into a wolf and makes her big entrance she walks into the cafeteria and takes a bite out of some randoms apple. This was sort of like the new beginning of her, so yep.<br>Boyd - Ice skating shoe - When he is first introduced he works at the ice skating rink and was shown there quite a bit.  
>Isaac - Scarf - Because, just like Stiles said in the show, 'What is up with the scarves?' or something like that...Anyway he is always wearing a scarf, so yeah, yay for scarves.<br>Derek - Howling wolf - Because he was an alpha and is the main wolf when you think about it. And also because he is fierce when it comes to protecting those he cares about, he never gives up and he is incredibly loyal.  
>Kayla - Heart - Because I felt like it.<br>Nah. I don't know why I did hers as a heart, but I reckon it fits.


	22. Of ghosts and possessions

**Author's Note;**

Well yay for this chapter not being as late as the last one!  
>Sorry for it taking a while though:

Anyway, reviews;

**She-WolfMoon**

**Each charm is an indescribable representation of each of them. I love it! This is a really good one shot, I can't wait for the next chapter!**

Thanks She-WolfMoon! I appreciate all your reviews so much!:)

Oh and I have a new FictionPress story if you guys want to check it out. My username is the same as this one so just search MissMysteryAuthor on and you should find it. It's called Love and Hate. and is based on Greek Mythology.

Anyway, please read, tell people about, favourite, follow, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>The alphas howl ripped through me and my closing eyes snapped open. A beta could not deny the call of an alpha. A low growl rumbled in me as I stood and I barely registered the fact that the alpha looked exactly like my father as I ran forward, my teeth bared.<p>

My mother crouched low, baring her own teeth in a snarl as I neared her, something pulled me back and I went flying, my arms windmilling as I skidded through the flowers. Landing flat on my butt I hissed at Derek as he ran past me.

The bastard had tripped me over.

Standing up again I moved forward, waiting for my chance to join in the fight that had broken out. I was pushed back once more and growled as Scott and Isaac shoved past me, one on either side and had no trouble in diving into the fray. Three against one would be rather unfair, but my mother had already thrown Derek to the side. She certainly knew what she was doing. Without another thought I got up and hung around the edge of the fight and stepped sideways as Scott got thrown backwards.

Unfortunately for me I didn't step away quick enough and was once more knocked to the ground. Glaring now I stood once more and this time didn't wait but walked straight up and pulled Isaac out of the way.

My mother and I stared at each other for a split second before she reached out, her taloned claws swiping a few centimetres away from my face, taking a step backwards I hissed and made an attack of my own. Lunging forward I swiped at her unprotected torso and managed to get a small scrap before she jumped out of the way.

All I got for my attack was a scratch.

This was not going to go well. I could clearly see that already.

I lunged forward again, aiming for her throat this time, some small part of me knew that it was hopeless and that it was a stupid move. But did I listen to that part?

No.

Why would I? So I went for it and landed face first on the ground as my mother side stepped and tripped me, giving an extra little shove to help me along. I was really bad at this whole fighting thing. I flipped over onto my back and looked up at my mother's face as she stood above me, her blue eyes glowed with cruelty and murder, a drop of blood dripped from her right hand as she raised it. The scarlet fluid landed perfectly on my forehead where it stayed for a moment before rolling down the left side of my head, leaving a sticky trail behind.

_Blood. _

That was the only thing that I was focused on. None of them had been bleeding. I was sure of it. So how did she have blood on her hands? I replayed the brief fight, (well what had happened of it so far) in my head and came up blank. She **hadn't **cut Derek, Scott or Isaac and currently they were the only ones that had attacked her, along with me.

_Me. _

I literally felt the blood drain from my face at the realisation. Even though I couldn't see it, I had the sudden feeling that I'd been stabbed in the back.

Which I actually had been.

As she leaned down over me with her hand extended, I knew she was going to kill me. I also knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. And for some reason I was ok with. I didn't have all the answers that I wanted, but the ones I had would have to do.

As she got closer, my heart beat faster but my mind slowed down, everything got clearer and some things started falling into place, pieces of the puzzle clicking together, starting to form the full picture. She was suddenly hurled to the side and then my mind snapped back to its normal place, standing up I watched as the alpha that looked like my father throw my mother to the other side of the clearing.

My eyes widened as she slumped to the ground, her chin falling onto her chest, arms spread out beside her. For a moment I thought she was dead, but then her head slowly lifted itself up and she stood, taking a few shaky steps forward before regaining her strength and sprinting towards the alpha who met her head on, the two grappling, destroying flowers as the fought.

Glancing around I saw that Derek had regained his feet, Scott and Isaac not far behind, they looked ready to help out the alpha but as they surged forward, something sent them flying back. Angelique. The pesky ghost obviously had some tricks up her sleeve.

The sound of her giggling enveloped the clearing and the three werewolves looked around, each one searching for the half-transparent form of the little girl.

A shiver ran through me and cold enveloped me, goose bumps rippled along my arms as my feet started to move on their own. My left foot stepped forward, then my right and soon I was running towards where they were standing, still searching for Angelique.

_Angelique. _

She was a ghost. The tales said that ghosts could possess people without them even knowing it. Well, I guess I did this time. I stared in horror as my clawed hand raised as I got closer and closer to Derek. I tried to open my mouth and yell at him to get away, but for some reason I couldn't.

Malicious glee suddenly spread through my body as I stared, helpless as my own hand came swiping across, slicing Derek's arm open. Jumping backwards his teeth bared in a snarl, but he frowned as he saw that it was me.

I could tell that he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on, Scott and Isaac were trying to do the same. I wanted to yell at them to go away and as I tried to open my mouth, it actually did, but when I went to speak, it wasn't my voice that came out.

The nine year old voice of my sister came out and it didn't say what I wanted it to.

"Better run! Better hide! Don't wanna die!" it giggled, the sound made me cringe and although I knew it was useless, I tried once more to speak and tell them that they should start running in the other direction and not look back.

"You're not Kayla" Scott muttered all of a sudden. I wanted to take control of my body and wack him over the head, of **course **I wasn't myself! Idiot.

"Haha nnnooooo. It **is **me. It's Kayla" Angelique said tauntingly, her voice dripped with sarcasm and I felt myself place a hand on my hip,

"It's Angelique!" Derek whispered, realisation lighting his eyes. Good, now that he knew, he could run away and take the others with him. They could get away and be safe. But clearly Derek had something else in mind as he lunged forward, barrelling right into me.

My body flew backwards, arms windmilling, this was going to hurt. And it sure as hell **did**, it was just lucky I hadn't broken a bone with the way I'd landed. Clearly Angelique didn't have very good reflexes,

"Get. Out. Of. Her!" Derek hissed in my face, leaning down close, a stubborn shake of my head made him growl and then, grabbing my hands, pinned them above my head, straddling my stomach, Angelique's weak attempts to get out of the hold were useless.

"GET OUT OF HER!" he yelled, shaking my hands roughly, the shaking of my hands caused an uncomfortable pain to rise up in my shoulders and my head shook from side to side. At least she had the sense to not fight **that**.

"No!" Angelique's voice rang out, my face twisted into a glare as she projected every ounce of hatred she could towards Derek as he stared down at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DEREK!?" Lydia's shrill voice rang through the clearing and fear spiked through me, if Lydia was here, so where the others which meant even more of them were going to get hurt.

This was bad. So very bad.

Ignoring the cries of the others as they tried to push past Scott and Isaac who were trying to keep them back and explain to them what was going on.

"Get out of her or I swear to god…" Derek threatened, but he didn't get to finish,  
>"Or you'll what? Hurt me? How are you going to do that if I'm in her body? Hmmm. You wouldn't hurt Kayla would you?"<p>

"Of course not!"

"That's what I thought now…..Wait. Oohhhh this is good. Why didn't you say something sis'?" Angelique's voice suddenly grew with interest.

"What are you talking about?" Derek hissed,

"She didn't tell me she had a new boyfriend. Gone so long and she doesn't share a thing like that with her sister." She admonished.

Somehow Lydia had gotten past them and was about to tear Derek off me when Scott began dragging her back, ignoring her screams of protest,

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone" Angelique giggled and suddenly I was in control of my body. My head turned and my eyes watched as Lydia suddenly went slack in Scott's arms, but then looked up, her eyes blinking for a few seconds as Angelique familiarised herself with the new body she was in before she broke free of the stunned werewolf's hold and fled into the tree's.

Great, this was just perfect.

The alpha flew back, his momentary fight that had been forgotten now back in full view. He landed close beside me, eyes glazed and mouth hanging open, blood trailing from it and one side of his face blooming red.

No wonder the alpha had looked so much like my father. Because he **was** my father.

Well, this was bad.

Lydia had been possessed. Angelique had gotten away. My father was knocked out. My mother was advancing on us with murder in her eyes. And I was about to faint.

Perfect.


	23. Of fainting and phone calls

**Author's Note; **

Thanks for the reviews guys!;

**She-WolfMoon  
><strong>**That's a really great ending, Lydia's possession was perfectly timed.**

Thanks! Haha, I knew for a while I wanted a possession to happen and I finally got to do it! YAY!

**Guest **  
><strong>I like this chapter. It is awesome, please update soon, sweetheart abd I wish you a wonderful saturday evening.<strong>

Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And I hope you had a good day to!

**Guest**  
><strong>This chapter is awesome. Please update soon. Want to know what will happen next.<strong>

Thanks! Glad you liked it! Well, now I guess you will now what's going to happen:D

**doctor superlock **  
><strong>Wow. This chapter is awesome. <strong>  
><strong>Please update soon want to know what will happen next.<strong>

Thank you very much:) Here is the update for you.

And you are all very lucky because I'm going to be putting the next chapter up either in a few hours or tonight because I have nothing else to do but write it so, yay for double updates!

Anyways, please read, tell people about, favourite, follow, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>I somehow knew that my father would no longer be participating in this fight and I had no intention of letting the others get hurt at all, so I pushed myself up off the ground and met my mother half way.<p>

I tried to take her by surprise with a low swipe which was just the distraction for the real blow coming to her head, but she saw it and ducked both attacks. My head flew to the side as her open hand slapped across, leaving a scratch running from my temple to my lips, the blood ran into my mouth, leaving a cold metallic taste.

I hissed at the pain and started making an attack of my own. I no longer cared what happened to me. I no longer cared what pain she inflicted on me. I just wanted her dead.

This new determination spurred me along and soon she was the one bleeding, her appearance was similar to my own now. Clothes practically shredded to nothing, trails of blood crisscrossing in a bright red pattern across the once unmarked skin, our brown hair, hers one shade lighter, isn't even worth mentioning.

I could feel myself shaking and I still had the over-whelming feeling that I was going to faint, but that didn't stop me from continuing the attack.

What did was Derek dragging me backwards all of a sudden. Scott, Isaac and Boyd jumped in, eyes glowing, the three of them taking my position.

Of course I couldn't allow that to happen, which was why Derek didn't let go of me no matter how much I tried to get out of his grip. I knew it was stupid of me to try, so I stopped and slumped against him, my chin dropping onto my chest in utter defeat. He was incredibly smart and knew me way to well.

Even though I'd given in, he still didn't give me an opportunity to escape, not even loosening his grip on the bear hug from behind I was trapped in. As soon as my eyes started to close I snapped my head up, blinking furiously as I tried to force myself to stay awake.

I watched as Scott flew backwards again, but was soon up and attacking once more. It was a miracle that my mother could hold her own against the three of them, but then again she was full of surprises, wasn't she?

I didn't know how long passed but I was no longer paying attention to what was happening but was focusing on not passing out. Just as I was about to go again, a loud cheer aroused me and I was awake instantly, well for a few seconds at least before my mind went groggy again and I was once more fighting for full consciousness.

I was released and I stumbled backwards as Derek moved from behind me, no longer having something to lean on, I almost fell over yet again, but managed to regain my footing just in time.

It appeared that they'd knocked my mother out somehow. That was good. And they didn't appear to be to hurt. Well that is the way it looked through the dark haze that was now clouding my vision and I couldn't seem to get rid of this time.

Looks like I was going to actually pass out this time. Great.

As I fell, my eyes closed, so I didn't see as everyone looked at me and as they realised I was falling all of them made a move to catch me, but being the closest, Derek had picked me up, just before my head was about to hit the ground.

I woke up in Deaton's lab. The glass jars still lined the shelves and the benches were still stacked with medicine and needles. It was just as I remembered it.

"Deaton!" the same voice as the first time yelled. This sure was going similar to the first time I'd woken up here after being bitten.

"Well, finally awake are we?" he said as he walked on, the same white lab coat hanging around his shoulders.

"You do know you said the exact same thing the first time, right?" I asked, ignoring his question as I went to sit up, but my head swam so I left it and laid back down, closing my eyes again.

"Did I?" came the reply and I nodded,

"Mhmm"

"You do know that what you did was stupid, right?" a different voice said.

"Sure it was" I replied, my arm instinctively tensing as Deaton began poking at it, presumably looking at the cuts that criss-crossed them,

"No, Kayla. It was stupid and I need you to admit it"

"Fine Derek. It was stupid." It was also a lie. What I'd done hadn't been stupid, I'd helped to catch my mother. OK maybe it wasn't the smartest choice to go there alone, but if any of them had been in the same position they would have gone alone to if it meant that there was a chance that the rest of us wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"You're lying…." Derek muttered,

"Yes I am. I don't think it was stupid. I think it was pretty damn smart if I say so myself" I replied evenly, biting my lip as something was smeared over my arm that made the cuts sting like hell.

"You have to underst—"Derek began but I cut him off, I didn't want to hear it,

"No Derek. You need to understand. You have to understand that I will never put any of you in danger if I can help it. You need to understand that I did what I did because I thought it was the right thing to do. Oh and don't go preaching to me about how stupid it was when we both know that if you'd been in the same position as me, having to decide between putting your pack in danger or facing **your own **enemy alone and protecting them, you wouldn't of done the exact same thing as what I did" I'd opened my eyes as I'd ranted, but I didn't look at him till I was finished. His expression was unreadable but his parting words were crystal clear.

"You're wrong. I wouldn't have. I'm not that stupid." And then he was gone, walking out of the room, I heard the shop door close and then nothing.

"That was a bit harsh" I said into the sudden silence. To be honest I was in complete shock. Maybe I had been stupid. Maybe I should have told them and gotten them to help me. No, they would've been killed!  
>But they hadn't been.<p>

In truth, the pack had been there almost the whole fight and sure, Scott, Isaac, Derek and Boyd had some bruises and maybe Lydia had been possessed by my evil little ghost sister, but none of them had actually died.

God I **was **stupid.

The next hour passed with Deaton smearing stuff all over the little cuts that hadn't healed, which was apparently because there were so many of them in one place which made sense, they would still heal pretty quick though. The one that hurt the most was the one on my face, the one that ran from my temple to my lip. That was the one that really sucked.

Luckily, according to Deaton it wouldn't scar which was good, even though I didn't really care about that.

All I cared about was that I'd been so stupid and had probably messed up everything. That was what truly hurt the most.

The forest glowed as I walked through it. The moon cast a silver glow over everything as it rose higher and higher into the black sky. As I made my way to the trunk which seemed to be my new favourite place, I thought about the fight and wondered what was going on between the pack now. I wondered what they'd done with my mother.

Obviously they wouldn't of let her go, but where they interrogating her or maybe she'd escaped. No. That couldn't have happened.

"Guess you beat me here" I said as I reached the trunk which Derek was sitting on.

"Figured you'd come here" was all I got in return,

"You were right" I made no move to sit down myself, but leant against the tree beside me, arms folded across my chest, just watching him.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" I sighed, I'd already forgiven him for what he'd said long ago, but it was still nice to hear the apology,

"I was wrong about it to. I would have done the same thing as you. If I ever got the chance to protect them, to protect you, I'd take it. I wouldn't care what danger it put **me **in, as long as all of you had a chance to not get hurt."

"See. You get why I had to do it now, don't you?"

"Yeah….."

My phone started singing out from my pocket, my new ringtone of Sleeping with Siren's 'If you can't hang' blaring. The next eight words made my skin freeze;

"Kayla? You're mother wants to talk to you."


	24. Midnight Reapings Update

**Author's Note; **

Hey guys.  
>Ok so first of all I am so very sorry for not updating in ages, but that was because I was away with the family and had no wifi.<p>

And I am also very sorry to say that this is not the next chapter either:(

But I **will **be replying to all the reviews!

**She-WolfMoon  
>I LOVE IT!<strong>

Hahaha thanks:)

**Guest **  
><strong>Pleaseeee update... I really want to know what will happen<strong>

Sorry...You will have to wait for the update...

**Carrot-tops **  
><strong>This is carrot-tops, yes I know it's been a very long time since I've read these but I'm up to chapter 17 and I have a few questions if that's ok..<strong>

**I'm really confused here did her mother die in hospital and come back to life ages ago or a couple of months ago or something like? and isn't her father a werewolf too? And this is a pretty stupid question, but what made her hate her mother all of a sudden I mean she didn't do anything in hospital or something apart from this chapter where she tries to kill her, unless I'm really stupid and missed a part or something, Oh and is the werewolf genes genetic or do you have to be bitten? thanks oh one more thing what's Kayla's mother, sister and father's name, if you've made them yet. EPIC PLOT TWIST she has a long lost brother, HAHAHA LOL just kidding- actually dude that's a pretty good idea and what if he's the one that like kills everyone with the help of his MOTHER! dun dun da...! nah just kidding that a terrible plot twist or is It! DUN DUN DA! those sound effects :D **

**BTW these chapter are just freaking amazing -, :), XP,;0,lol**  
><strong>and I'm going to finish reading these by the end of the holidays.. I'm determined. <strong>  
><strong>oh and you've probably heard this already like a thousand times but I don't care cus I'm your friend and you should really become a writer or journalist or something like that <strong>  
><strong>YOU'RE AN AMAZING WRITER AND I MEAN IT.<strong>  
><strong>DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAA!<strong>

Wow. Big review Carrot tops...Here we go;

Yes, she died in the hospital and came back to life only recently in the story.  
>Yes, her father is a werewolf as we found out in the latest chapter.<br>She hates her mother because she found out that she murdered her little sister...  
>It can be both I believe, but Kayla was bitten. Ok, so you've noticed I've avoided naming them, huh? Ok, well I tell you what, I will give the mother and father names in the next chapter. Her sister's name is Angelique.<br>Hahahaha that **is **a good plot twist, one I've already thought about.  
>Naawwwwww thanks Carrot-tops:D That means a lot and you my friend are an incredible writer to!<p>

**Carrot-tops  
>Wow that's so true it is a depressing chapter (17) and sorry if my last review was a bit long<strong>

Haha another review. You did a lot of them...Anyway, yes yes it is. And that's all good. Long reviews are fun.

**Carrot-tops  
>Ok maybe I can't remember but who the hell is Boyd and Erica?<strong>

**And what are they? Thanks Carrot Tops :D**  
><strong>BTW please reply to the past reviews an questions and check your school email before Monday if you can. Up to Ch.19 I'm getting there! :D<strong>

Another review. Boyd and Erica are in the pack, they are both werewolves. I think they first come in about chapter 6-12 the party chapter I think...  
>Geez, I try to reply when I can carrot-tops and I was away. Sorry. hahaha.<br>Ok, I will try and check my e-mail whenever I can for you.

**Carrot-tops  
>OMG...THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! <strong>

**:) So far this is my favourite chapter and btw there were a few spelling mistakes just to let u know xD ! Im up to Ch. 20**

Ok, awesome! Thanks, I need to go back over them and edit again;)

**Carrot tops **  
><strong>ok changed my mind this chapter (20) is the best and by far my favourite <strong>

**Keep up the amazing and awesome work :)**

Awesome, nice to hear you have a favourite!

**Carrot-tops**  
><strong>Hey it's me again I loved those riddles you made, nothing's better than a riddle fight ! :D<strong>

**BY the way I don't know or probs forgot who peter is and what he is?**  
><strong>I think this is better than the Valentines shot chap it's also very cute ending XD<strong>

Why thank you. I loved them to.  
>Peter is Derek's uncle, he comes in in the party chapter and he to is a werewolf.<br>Haha nice. That one-shot is probably my favourite along with the April Fools one3

**Carrot tops **  
><strong>Wow this chapter is just awesome I was waiting for a really good action scene. XD<strong>

Haha thank you very much. Well you got it, Chapter 22 was fun to write.

**Carrot-Tops**  
><strong>OMG I LOVED THESE LAST FEW CHAPTERS PLEASE, PLEASE UPDATE SOON, ESPECIALLY BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN! I CAN'T WAIT FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!<strong>

**CARROT-TOPS OUT XD !**

Awesome! I probably won't be able to do that, sorry, but I will try!  
>Carrot-tops out? Hmm, that should be your new saying!XD lol.<p>

**Guest **  
><strong>carrot tops- Amazing :)<strong>

I know right!

**Guest **  
><strong>Amazing<strong>

Haha thanks.

**Guest **  
><strong>Wow<strong>

Thanks!

Well that is that. So see you next time guys!

xox.


	25. Of annoyance and untold sacrifices

**Author's Note; **

HEY EVERYONE!  
>I am very happy to announce the arrival of the next chapter!<p>

I am SO SO SO SO very sorry that it took so long and I promise the next one won't take as long, maybe a week, two tops! 

I will probs end up doing two one shots next though. One for Easter and one for Anzac Day, just because I can. They will both be very late though, as you would of gathered considering both holidays have already passed, but all well, I don't care.

REVIEW TIME!

**nomnom  
>Wow the ending is fabulous. <strong>  
><strong>I like your fanfiction it is great<strong>

First of all. Nomnom? I have no idea who you are but I love you.  
>Why thank you. I have been told a few times my endings are amazing haha:D<br>Thanks so much, glad you like it!

**doctor wholock  
>I love this chapter.<strong>  
><strong>The ending is great.<strong>  
><strong>Keep on.<strong>  
><strong>Best wishes.<strong>

Doctor Wholock? Hahaha my best friend would love you so much.  
>Why shank you very much.<br>Hehe.  
>I shall!<br>Why thanks, you to;)

**Guest **  
><strong>Awesome I love this chapter a lot (2).<strong>  
><strong>I am so excited to read the next one... let's go<strong>

Why thank you.  
>Guessing your a new reader! Glad to here new people are reading it:)<p>

So that it for now! Love you all. 

Remember to read, tell people about, follow, favourite, review and enjoy my Fic'! 

xox

* * *

><p>The walk back to the apartment behind the 13th door on the 5th floor of the 'Green Sparrow Apartment Buildings' was one I would not remember. I barely paid attention to where I was walking or the people around me let alone the numerous amount of times that Derek had to pull me in the right direction.<p>

Neither of us said a word as we walked up the flights of stairs because there was no elevator, or as we walked down the faded cream wall hallway with the dusty maroon carpet. We didn't make a sound as I put my hand on the simple brass knob of the 13th floor, or as I stared down at it, my fingers pale and clammy grasping it as if it was the only thing keeping me alive.

I didn't want to go in there.

I didn't want to talk to my mother, but I had to. I had no choice. Before I could change my mind completely, I turned the door knob and walked in.

The first thing that caught my attention was that the entire living room had been rearranged. All of the furniture had been pushed against the walls, leaving a large empty space in the middle of the room.

The second thing I noticed was the single chair in the middle of this new open space.

The third was that my mother was sitting on this chair, her hands tied behind her back and her feet attached to the legs of the chair.

The fourth, well, it should've been first, but hey, sorry for not looking at the ground straight away and noticing the rather large blood trail that tracked across the ground and towards the chair that she was sitting on.

"Kayla, finally! Your mother has been asking to see you and she is refusing to talk to anyone else but you. You **have **to talk to her now." My father exclaimed, turning towards us as we walked in.

"All right. I'll talk to her for five minutes but that's it" I sighed, walking over and standing in front of her. I didn't say anything at first, but just looked down at her as she looked up at me.

A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth and her right eye was starting to swell, along with her right cheek which sported a large, puffy red bruise, already starting to form.

"Rebecca" I greeted, refusing to call the vile woman _mother. _

"What happened to mum?" Fool.

"You tell me"

"Always avoiding answering questions" she said, avoiding the question herself, a smirk slid over her face.

"Why are you only talking to me?"

"Because Shayne is annoying" she replied evenly, using my father's name as she glared at him, well as much as she could before wincing at the pain it brought.

"Your point is?"

"He's annoying you're not" a one shouldered shrug cam with her reply which in turn made me glare at her. If she wasn't going to give me a straight answer, or a decent one at that, I was done talking to her.

Walking away I stopped in front of Shayne and Derek.

"I'm done" I hissed folding my arms across my chest in determination, this was something I would not back down from.

"But she will only talk to you, Kayla, no one else. I mean that, you **have **to talk to her, you need her to answer our questions!" Shayne protested, but it wouldn't work,

"I will not sit down and have a nice chat over a cup of tea with the lying, murderous bitch that ruined my life" I stated calmly, a feeling of satisfaction washing over me at the sound of protest my mother made.

And the look on my father's face.

"So glad that isn't me anymore" he muttered whilst looking at the ground, a small smile splitting across his features.

"Look, you have to talk to her Kayla, you can't back out now." Derek said, taking up my father's argument. He did have a point.

"You're not going to back out after a few hardships are you? That isn't the Kayla I know. That isn't the Kayla who joined the pack. The Kayla I know would be glad to _'sit down and have a nice chat over a cup of tea with the lying, murderous bitch that ruined her life' _if it meant that she could help the pack in some way. So tell me, where did **that **Kayla go?"

"What am I meant to say? Oh, hey mm, how are you? By the way, thanks for ruining my life and while I'm at it, feel like having a **fourth **attempt at killing me and everyone I care about?" I retorted angrily, my blood boiling.

The Kayla Derek knew was long gone.

"No. Don't you want to know why she did what she did for starters?"

"You mean kill my sister, blame it on my father who was innocent and happens to be an alpha werewolf, torture me every day by saying how much pain she was in and saying how much she wanted to die, try to kill me three times now as well as threaten to kill me and the people I love as well as try to do it?" I asked, listing off some of the recent things she'd done.

All Derek could do in reply to that was nod.

"Of course I do." Who wouldn't?

"So just ask her" Derek had found his voice once more. With a sigh I turned back to Rebecca and asked, even though she'd already heard the question from listening to the conversation we'd just had.

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made to protect people we love more than our own self" she replied.

Well that wasn't the answer I'd been expecting and certainly not the one I'd wanted but it was all she would say.

I balanced the book on my knee as I clipped the lid back onto the pen I'd been using. I was surrounded by the forest once more and the glowing sun greeted me with its golden glow which lit the forest.

White fluffy clouds still dotted the sky as it neared dusk, getting closer and closer.

I reread the poem, my mind completely focused on that and not the sound of footsteps which were so very familiar to me now.

"Derek." I greeted without looking up from the page on the book.

It was one of my better poems I would admit that and it certainly seemed to match the things that were going on, well, from my view point anyway.

"What's that?"

"A poem"

"Can I read it?"

"Ummm….." No one had **ever **read my work before.

"I'm going to anyway" Pulling it off my knee I didn't even try to resist as he read it, there wasn't much point.

I knew what he would be reading and I recited it in my head

_The Power of Darkness _

_One never truly understands_

_The power darkness holds, _

_Until one has had a taste_

_Of its cold hearted mercy. _

_Although it seems like treasures untold, _

_It's a blessing in disguise. _

_It sucks you in till there's nothing left. _

_A walking corpse. _

_An unloving soul. _

_Darkness comes in many forms, usually in delight, _

_For all things once gained_

_Can be three times lost. _

_The power of darkness shows in many forms, _

_From the silent tears_

_To the blood red stains. _

_It's hard to push away the darkness, _

_For it whispers of great things. _

_It tells me of stories untold and legends full of hope, _

_It whispers of the sweet relief_

_I've untold upon myself. _

_But the darkness doesn't always win, _

_For sometimes light prevails, _

_It's been untold for quite some time_

_But the truth is finally out, _

_The darkness doesn't always win_

_For the is just not right _

_I should know, _

_Because I'm here right now, _

_As the darkness lures me in, _

_But it will not win, it cannot win, _

_Not without a fight. _

_The true power of darkness, _

_Is yet to be told, _

_But it sucks you in, promising many things, _

_But the darkness can't always win, _

_And it certainly won't beat me, _

_So pick up your sword and shield, _

_Whatever they may be, _

_Ad battle the darkness until its evil clutches set you free. _

_It worked for me and it will for you, _

_Just don't give up hope, _

_Remember that the darkness can't always win _

_No matter what it says. _

_Pick up your sword and shield _

_And fight till the very end; _

_Set your true shining self-free, _

_It's possible_

_**BELIEVE ME.**_

"Wow….." the soft mutter resounded through the silence and I closed my eyes squeezing them tight for a second before opening them and staring at the page.

Some of the words had been smudged from the tear drops that had fallen on the page as I'd written it.

I seemed to always be crying now. But hey. Everyone had to let it out somehow, didn't they? I barely felt the last silent tear I would shed for a while slide down my cheek before I was wrapped in Derek's arms, the embrace was a tight one and an unexpected one, that was for sure.

But that didn't stop me from hugging him back.


	26. Of 4 am starts and shutting down

**Author's Note; **

Hey! So here is the next chapter. Can I just say that I am so terribly sorry now.  
>Just don't kill me...please^~^<br>(You'll see what I mean once you read the chapter...)

REVIEWS!

**pinkfluffyunicorn69  
>Sorry that I didn't review for so long but now I am back and as always that your fanfiction is great and I really enjoyed this chapter. Your poem is beautiful. I love it.<strong>

That's all good! Why thank you! I loved writing that poem, I love it to.

**Pinyapple lover  
>still havent gotten us back yet though have you? ;)<strong>

I have two words for you Twelvie. I WILL.

**nomnom  
>Awesome. Fabulous. Fantastic!<strong>  
><strong>Like always. <strong>  
><strong>Love this story, fanfiction, idea, oc, you just everything.<strong>  
><strong>Keep on going!<strong>  
><strong>And thank you lova ya too :3<strong>

Haha thanks! I still love your name nomnom3 AWESOME!  
>Haha glad you love it. I shall keep going it is all planned out all ready!<p>

**Carrot-Tops XD  
>Rebecca and Shayne, REALLY? Anyway great poem <strong>  
><strong>UPDATE SOON! <strong>  
><strong>CARROT-TOPS OUT!<strong>  
><strong>XD<strong>

YES REALLY! HAHAHAHAHA. Hey, you wanted names for them and you got them.  
>Thanks! And I already told you when I was updating, sorry it was a day late though...<br>Short is kawaiiXD Now Twelve just needs to sigh her reviews with 'twelvie in the house' then we will all be using our sayings that we made up hahahaha  
>XD<p>

SSSOOOO thanks so much for reviewing everyone! And reading to of course!

So please read, tell people about, follow, favourite, review and enjoy the Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>The setting sun lit up the loft with a golden glow and I watched as the sky changed colour from behind the large window.<p>

I hadn't wanted to be near my mother so I was once more crashing on the all too familiar couch in Derek's loft. I hadn't realised how much I'd actually missed the place until I'd really come back to it.

Walking away from the window I sat down on the couch, my fingers playing with the silver charm bracelet the pack had given me for my birthday, the thing brought back the memories of my attempted prank I'd tried to pull off on April Fools which happened to be the same day. I shivered as I remembered the feeling of the half-melted ice that had come crashing down on my head. My face grew red as my mind travelled to the kiss Derek and I had shared, my fingertips brushed lightly against my lips and I smiled at the memory.

It was on I would hold close to my heart for a very long time, if not forever.

"What are you smiling about?" the innocent question was asked by Derek as he sat beside me, slurping into the couch with a weary sigh.

"Oh just thinking…" I replied vaguely, still smiling,

"About?" the question was a harmless one but that didn't mean I wanted to answer it.

"The good times you could say. The moments when all of the fear was forgotten" It was partially true. That whole day had not had a single worry in it, other than if Lydia was ever going to let me escape from the dreaded party she'd organised.

"Ah…" was the reply I got for my incredible summarisation, wow.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight by the way" I muttered, my fingers still fiddling with the charms as I changed the topic.

"No problem, the loft is always open"

"Ah, but I wonder how long that would last. Surely you were so very close to kicking me out when I ran away"

"Not at all. It was a nice change."

"Clearly I didn't stay long enough for you to have realised what a nuisance I was"

"You're not a nuisance Kayla"

"I beg to differ" my voice cracked with humour at the absurd conversation we were having considering all that had happened. But if when you thought about it, I really had been a nuisance. Ever since I got to Beacon Hills. So firstly I was a real bitch to start with and hated paying attention, then brought my evil mothers vengeance down on me by 'killing' her which caused it to fall onto the whole pack and then had practically dragged them into something which wasn't their fight and almost got them killed. And that was just the start.

"Well one cannot determine how much of a nuisance one is, therefore one must reply upon the words of one's older, wiser mentor and friend" the words sounded aged and as if they were out of a book or movie, maybe they were.

"So my older, wiser mentor and friend, what is the verdict? Am I a nuisance or are you sticking with the original verdict?"

"Hmm. You're really determined for me to agree with you aren't you?"

"Why of course"

"Then, no, you're older, wiser mentor and friend disagrees and believes that you are most certainly not a nuisance." And somehow Derek had said it with a straight face. But then again, he was capable of many things, seriousness being one he mastered.

"You do know that I'm going to do everything I can to make you take back those words and wish you'd never said them, right?" my eyebrows were raised slightly as I asked the question which was most certainly something I would live up to.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Kayla"

"Kayla! Get up!" the voice penetrated my deep sleep which made me groan. Why would someone wake another from sleep? Didn't anyone know how important the precious stuff was?

"KAYLA! Get up right now or this bucket of water is going over your head!"

And I was suddenly wide awake.

The loft was still dark as I sat up and the cool morning air raised goose bumps along my arms.

"What time is it?" I asked around a yawn, rubbing my eyes and not noticing that there was no sign of a bucket of water anywhere at all.

"4" came the reply,

"You better mean four in the afternoon Derek or I swear to god—"

"You'll what Kayla?"

"….nothing. Please tell me it is four in the afternoon and for some reason it is unusually dark and cold." I sighed,

"Sorry"

"So why the hell am I awake at 4 in the morning?" I asked, opting against sarcasm.

"Because it's our shift"

"Of what?'

"Guarding"

"Who?"

"Who do you think Kayla?" Oh, right. My mother.

"Hey, it's for in the morning, you're lucky I'm capable of human speech" I wrapped my leather jacket around me as I stood, slipping shoes over my already freezing feet.

"I beg to differ" at first I wasn't sure if I'd actually heard them and when I figured out that I had I didn't know if he was joking or not and he gave no clues at all, so I puzzled over it, my tired and still sleepy brain pushing itself as we drove to my apartment.

_'…dead body found in the middle of the street…' _

The phrase immediately drew my attention and I turned the radio up, half wondering who would find a body at 4 in the morning and half wondering who the dead body was and who had killed them and how and why and where.

_'…police are clearing the scene now, more information will be coming later…' _

It must really suck to be a police officer.

"Wonder who killed them" I muttered, unable to talk normally after hearing news like that, I looked over at Derek when he didn't reply and saw something I didn't expect. His hand was clenched on the wheel, knuckles white, jaw clenched and looking straight ahead.

"Derek…?"

"Let's just say that last time a body showed up, hell rained down on Beacon Hills"

Interesting.

My phone rang which made me jump but I pulled it out of my pocket, wondering why someone would be calling me at this time of the morning.

"Kayla?" my father's voice sounded worried and relieved at the same time,

"Yeah…what's going on?"

"Oh thank god you're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused.

"Rebecca…she escaped"

"What?!" I wasn't sure if I'd heard him right,

"She…She escaped"

"What's going on?" Derek hissed, sensing the tenseness, I handed over the phone, unable to tell him myself because I was still processing it myself.

"She what?!" it was lucky we didn't swerve and hit another car, even though there wasn't any, from the way the wheel jerked at his reaction to the news.

"Are they ok?" he must be asking about Erica and Boyd, they were the last to on guard duty that much I knew.

"She what!?" that didn't sound good,

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck." I'd never heard Derek swear before, but there it was.

"We're already on our way. We'll be there in about 10" he hung up and passed the phone back, hands once more gripping the wheel so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Why did he think I was dead?" I asked the first question that came to mind,

"Your mother escaped. She's tried to kill you what four times now?"

"Besides that"

"Don't know what you're talking about" ok it may have been 4:30 in the bloody morning now, but I wasn't a complete idiot,

"You're lying"

"She…Erica…..and Boyd…she"

"No"

"She killed them, Kayla, that's why he thought you were dead. He thought she'd gotten to you already"

"NO!" the phone slipped from my fingers and my whole body went numb, my mind starting the shutting down process.

They couldn't be dead.

It wasn't possible.

But some part of me, that one sane part, the one that's the little voice in your head, that part of me was screaming out that it was true, that they were gone, that my mother was a murderer, but I could barely hear it.

As I sat there, it grew more and more distant, but didn't completely go away.

Not yet.


	27. Of blood and horrid words

**Author's Note; **

I APOLOGISE FOR BEING SO LATE IN UPDATING! Especially after that ending in the last chapter, please don't hate me^~^

Anyway, here is the next chapter, hopefully I won't be as long in writing the next chapter!

Reviews;

**pinkfluffyunicorn69 **  
><strong>Nooo, not Boyd and erica. Nooo.<strong>  
><strong>I don't want this, no no, how could you I am ... sad. Really sad. ;-;<strong>  
><strong>Don't kill such wonderful peolpe. Please don't. Ok they are dead but don't let her kill anybody else. And by the way where is actually Kaylas little sister? You didn't mentioned her in the last chapter either. Will she have a big comeback? <strong>  
><strong>Well looking forward for the next chapter. <strong>  
><strong>Best wishes<strong>

I know, it was so sad...I'm sorry but they weren't very important characters and someone had to die for the rest of the plot to keep moving forward...SORRY!  
>Heh Heh...Not promising that there won't be more deaths...<br>Angelique? Oh you have no idea **what ** I have planned for her comeback.  
>Thanks!<p>

**nomnom **  
><strong>I can only agree here with pinkfluffyunicorn69. <strong>  
><strong>Good fic till the scene where her dad told them that erica and boyd are dead. I try to forgive you, but it is hard. Well what can I say. You have to cheer us up. :3 <strong>  
><strong>Waiting for next chapter :3<strong>

Heh heh...SORRY!  
>I know it will be hard, but it will get better, I can always do a cute fluffy one-shot if you want. Just let me know!<br>Here it is and sorry again!

**doctor wholock **  
><strong>Ok this was unexpected. I know you warn us at the beginning but I didn't expect this to happen. It is a good piece of work. I don't hate you for it I just didn't expect it. I think most of us didn't. Waiting for the next chapter. Bye.<strong>

I know it was...Why thank you and I'm glad you don't hate me for it!

SSSSOOOOOOO please read, favourite, follow, review, tell people about and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>The smell of blood over-powered every other scent as we walked into the building. The smell of old, rusting copper was no longer there and the moment you set a foot inside the building, the smell of car fumes and the mixed scent of people's different perfumes and colognes that they applied to strong was gone.<p>

How could no one of noticed the metallic smell? It seemed to be everywhere, surrounding me on every side. The scent of fear provided an undercurrent stench that made the skin prickle. I shuffled forward, my feet refusing to lift any higher than a few centimeters off the ground, my hands hung limply at my sides, my right pointer finger twitching randomly every few minutes.

"Kayla?" the question was obvious, _'are you ok?'_ the answer was obvious to. We reached the first flight of stairs, the sweet, metallic stench of the blood seemed to grow stronger the further in we got.

I stopped as my toes just touched the bottom of the first step, they didn't want to lift themselves up. I leant against the wall, my chin dropping onto my chest, my eyes closed as I concentrated on my breathing.

_'Come on dammit! Move!' _I yelled at myself internally, mentally berating myself for shutting down like this. I could not let that happen, I would not let that happen.

A heavy hand rested on my shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze but nothing was said. It was all I needed to bring myself back, at least a little bit anyway, my foot lifted and then rested itself onto the first step, I moved my other leg and then that foot was on the second step.

Derek's hand never left my shoulder as we made our slow progress up the flights of stairs to the fifth floor, the smell of the blood was most definitely stronger now, there was no denying where it was coming from.

We walked down the hall, my face tightening into a wince as we got closer to door thirteen. Derek's hand dropped from my shoulder and then rested on the door handle but he didn't open it straight away, we both took a few moments to prepare ourselves for what we knew we were about to see, but there was nothing you could do to really prepare yourself was there? Nothing to prepare yourself for seeing a murdered body, a close friend's one at that.

And then all too soon the door was open and I was walking in, my mind screaming that it was a bad idea, but my body fighting back and yelling that I have to do this, that I can't always run away.

I was now drowning in the scent of blood the smell wrapping around me like a thick blanket, but it almost disappeared as my vision narrowed to only one thing. The mangled corpses that lay on the ground, blood pooling around their pale bodies.

There was no pain, no sadness, no loneliness there wasn't even rage. There was no sudden realisation or a sudden determination that I had to do something.

There was just nothing.

I stared and stared at the bodies, their throats all but ripped out, and skin to pale, splatters of dried blood covering almost every inch of it. What had been the living room was now a torn up mess. The chair Rebecca had been tied to was lying in five different places around the room, shattered into large splinters of wood. Every piece of furniture had claw marks ripped through it and the carpet was a tattered mess, painted reddish brown.

All of the walls were completely clear except for one, the back one. It was so cruel but so ironic. It was exactly something that she would do.

_'Nice try.' _

My mouth opened and my throat tightened as if I was going to say something, but nothing came out. Those two words burned themselves into my brain, reminding me of my first failure, at least that one hadn't been so bad, well not at the time anyway.

But then again if I hadn't made that first mistake then my mother would never have gotten away and then we never would have gone to the cemetery and then we wouldn't have had to fight her. And if he didn't fight her then we wouldn't have known that Shayne was an alpha and we also wouldn't have captured her and then tied her up in the living room. And then she wouldn't have killed Erica and Boyd.

Suddenly an emotion was crashing down on me, even stronger then the smell of the blood.

Guilt.

It was my fault that they were dead.

If I hadn't of been so damn stupid that day _**((Author's Note; Referring to Chapter 18))**_ and let her just walk away none of this would of happened, none of it **could **of happened. Shayne was talking but I couldn't hear anything, my whole world was those two stupid words. Those two cocky, challenging words that made me want to both punch something and curl into a ball and cry.

But I didn't do either of those things, how could I when two people were lying dead on the ground in front of me? How could I when she had already killed somebody else? How could I when all of this was happening? I just couldn't.

"Have you been listening to the radio?" the simple question sounded so wrong in the situation we were in.

"Another body found dead in the street. We heard on the way here" Derek had answered, he seemed so calm, so in control. How could he be like that when they were lying there, their blood painting the room? What was wrong with him?

"What are we going to do with the bodies?" I asked, interrupting whatever Shayne had been saying, I wanted to know. But I didn't get an answer straight away, Shayne looked at Derek who looked at the bodies, _'The bodies? What is happening? They aren't 'the bodies' their Erica and Boyd.' _I shouted at myself mentally, cursing that I could dismiss them like that. I hadn't known them that well, but they had been a part of the pack and had been good people.

"I'll figure something out" Shayne muttered when Derek didn't reply either,

"We need to tell the others" I said, turning to face Derek and Shayne, there was no more emotion in my voice, it was flat, there should have been pain, sadness or anger there, but there wasn't, there wasn't anything there.

"Here you tell them, Shayne and I will clean up" Derek held out his phone, the little silver device resting in his large palm, I stared at it for a few moments, the little voice almost coming back and shouting that I couldn't do that, I couldn't tell them that Erica and Boyd were dead. But it didn't come back, so I took the phone and then walked out the door again, leaning against the wall of the hallway. The stench of the blood was no longer bothering me.

I searched through the contacts, wondering who I should call first.

"Hello?"

"Scott? It's Kayla."

"What's going on? Are you ok? What happened?"

"Rebecca….She escaped"

"What?"

"She escaped."

"Are Erica and Boyd ok?"

"I…They…Well, no not really"

"What do you mean?"

"She killed them…." He didn't reply and just as I was about to say something, the line went dead. Next person then. I had to call three times before Stiles answered,

"What is going on? Why are you calling me at five in the morning?"

"Rebecca escaped"

"Shit. Are they ok?"

"No"

"What? What happened?"

"She killed them Stiles"

"…what?" He was having a hard time believing it, just like I had.

"You need to get to my apartment. Scott already knows, so does Derek." I hung up, scrolling through to the next person.

"..Hello?"

"Allison? It's Kayla. Something's happened."

"What is it?"

"Rebecca escaped."

"She what?"

"She escaped"

"Erica and Boyd….?"

"Dead. She killed them. You need to get over to my apartment, bring Lydia." I hung up, leaving the last person to call. I dialled the number, bringing the phone to my ear once more,

"Derek. There better be a good reason as to why you are calling me at five in the morning." The annoyance in Peter's voice was very clear.

"It's Kayla…"

"And why are **you **calling me at five in the morning?"

"Because Rebecca escaped."

"My problem how?"

"She also killed Erica and Boyd and left someone lying in the street."

"Your apartment?"

"Yep."

"Be there in the hour" and then the line went dead.

I walked back inside the apartment, handing the phone back to Derek, then walking down the hall, I walked into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I stood there in the middle of the mostly bare room, unsure what I was really doing in here, I sat down on the mattress that was my bed and looked around the room, my eyes resting on the snow globe angel that I had left sitting in the corner.

Standing up I walked over to it, picking it up. The white angel looked so peaceful, glitter floated down around it, some landing on the angel, my thumb ran over the little plaque at the bottom, the curvy, old fashioned label painted gold. The name was written in a curvy script, _'Angelique' _my hand closed around the glass and then I just stood there, holding the snow globe tightly, some part of me wishing that I was feeling something.

The snow globe cracked in my hand, the water and glitter glowing over my hand, half falling on the floor, half pooling in my palm. Red mixed with the water, staining it. I didn't even feel the glass as it embedded itself in my palm, the red drops falling to the floor as well.

Then I was turning around and walking out of the room. I walked straight down the hall and out the door and didn't stop walking until I got back to Derek's loft.


	28. Of glass and confessions

**Author's Note; **

Heh Heh Heh...SORRY!

**pinkfluffyunicorn69 **  
><strong>You are very good in describing some tiny details. Good chapter, waiting for the next one.<strong>

Why thank you:)

**doctor wholock **  
><strong>Like this chapter. Yeah you are actually right that they weren't really important characters in this fic. Well then waiting for the next one.<strong>  
><strong>-till next time<strong>

Glad you like it! Thank you for agreeing on that point:D  
>And here is the next chapter!<p>

**Twelvie **  
><strong>TWELVIE-IN-THE-HOUSE!<strong>  
><strong>so as i promised my essay about my anger as to how you killed erica and boyd.<strong>  
><strong>What you did was unacceptable and you must bring them back or i shall be very mad and a very mad twelvie is bad and you dont want that to happen! :(<strong>  
><strong>You bring them back this instant im very mad and ive already been through their deaths and now you are making me go through it again and I dont like it:'(<strong>  
><strong>If you kill another person then i will personally watch over you as you rewrite them all back in one by one. ALSO you must not kill Isaac and his sexy britishness and scarves or i will legit crumble and be broken and it will be your fault- i will sue you and take you to court so yeah!<strong>  
><strong>-twelvie<strong>

And here we go...  
>But I can't bring them back. They are dead!<br>Yes I have made you go through it again, you are going to have to deal with it Twelvie:p  
>Well, I am the author and if I want to kill another person then I shall, but I will tell you if I do it will not be Isaac with his britishness and scarves, i could never kill him!<br>Thanks for reviewing by the wayXD

Ok, so this is a rather short chapter because I am so cruel...  
>NO! It is a short chapter because my mind is cruel and refuses to work and I had to rewrite this chapter about five times and I hated each of the previous ones and I couldn't think of anything to write, but any way, here it is. This is it.<p>

ENJOY!

Oh and please read, tell people about, follow, favourite, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>The sudden silence that surrounded me pressed against my head, creating an uncomfortable ringing sound in my ears. I shut the door behind me as I walked in then stood there, staring out the window on the other side of the room.<p>

I had expected myself to break down crying like I seemed to usually do now, but no tears came, I didn't even feel sad or angry or helpless.

I didn't feel anything. Even the guilt was gone.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, the screen lighting up as I took it out and answered it, I hadn't even needed to look at the caller ID to see who it was,

"Where did you go?" Derek's voice said through the speaker,

"The loft…." I answered quietly,

"Why?" I looked down at my hand, the cuts had almost stopped bleeding but the glass was still poking out of my palm, it didn't even hurt…yet.

"I needed to leave" I replied as I finally walked further in, sitting down on the couch I held the phone up to my ear with my shoulder and then began looking for the biggest piece of glass before pulling it out. Blood welled up in the open hole, the red liquid shone unusually bright,

"What's going on?" I let the shard drop onto the little table in front of me, the glass making a _'plink!' _as it landed.

"….nothing" I avoided the question and pulled out another piece, _'plink!' _more blood welled up, my hand was starting to look like it had been dyed red.

"Kayla." The warning note was obvious,

"Nothing" I repeated, more firm this time, as I pulled out a third piece, I winced, the pain finally setting in, I let in _'plink!' _onto the table before biting my lip and pulling out the fourth and final piece.

"Fine then." The line went dead, the monotonous beep sung in my ear so I let it drop from my ear and hung up on my side of the line as well.

I looked at my hand which seemed to be shredded, then at the pieces of glass on the table which had a coat of red on them as well, then back to my hand.

I knew it would heal, it had to and it would heal faster than normal, already the pain was starting to dull slightly. But I didn't really want it to.

I stood once more as rain began to lightly shower down, the small droplets falling against the window, I watched the droplets as the raced each other down, down, down the clear glass and then reached the bottom.

Walking out of the loft, I closed my injured hand in on itself, creating a fist, I felt the blood rise to the surface and pool over because of the action, the precious liquid dripping from the cuts. I reached the outside of the building and stood in the rain, letting the droplets roll down my upturned face, I had always loved the rain, but right now it was better than ever.

I tipped my head forward again and opened my injured palm, letting the water run over it, spreading the drops of blood and thinning them out.

And then I was walking again, back to the apartment, taking the longest way there and avoiding all the undercover area's just so I could spend more time in the rain.

The world spun around me as I was flipped through the air, my whole body rotating over the arm that was being pinned by the ass hole who had gotten the better of me. I was never going to live this one down, that was for sure.

A small groan escaped my lips as I landed flat on my back, a small ripple of pain spreading across my back. A pair of silver eyes stared down at me, a smirk had already formed on his face as he held my arm pinned above me.

"You're getting worse. What's up?" Derek released the pin and offered a hand to help me up. I took it and pulled myself up, rubbing the small of my back till the pain there went away.

"That was an awesome throw" I commented, obviously avoiding the question,

"How'd you do it?" I continued on, pulling out my hair and then retying it for about the seventh time in the training session.

"Kayla."

"Yes?"

"Answer the question"

"What question?" I asked innocently, looking down at the ground to avoid making eye contact with him.

"What. Is. Up. With. You?" He said it slowly and clearly, as if he was talking to a two year old, I shrugged and kept avoiding eye contact,

"You've been acting strange all day…well mainly all day, really just when you came back to the apartment. The other's realised it to…" I knew I'd been acting different and there was a simple answer to that, because I **was **different. Why I was different was not an answer that I had. I just was.

I aimed another punch at Derek, hoping that by making him go back to training, it would stop him from asking again. But no such luck, he simply deflected the punch and used his other hand to grab it, turning under my arm he now stood behind me, holding my right hand behind me, my elbow lifted up in the air. All he had to do was pull and I would fall to the ground. He knew it and I knew it.

"Answer the question Kayla"

"I don't know" I answered truthfully, relaxing into the pin, it was such a useful technique if you used it on the right person and sure enough Derek's hold loosened just a fraction, but that was all I needed.

I turned to my right and twisted my wrist around his, grabbing it as I turned. I was now the one holding his arm in a pin,

"Never loosen your grip" I sighed, releasing the pin and stepping back.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly that. I don't know what is wrong"

"How could you not know what is wrong?"

"You tell me Derek. Because I have no idea what the hell is going on and it should be freaking me out but it isn't" normally I would have been pissed off, but there was no anger, there was no annoyance. There wasn't anything.

"So something _is _wrong" I didn't even have a comment for how stupid that sounded.

"What's happening?" he asked,

"When I found out, about Erica and Boyd I started shutting down, but I was still half there, when I saw them though….I lost myself. I didn't feel anything when I saw them. I didn't feel sad that they were dead, I wasn't angry at _her _killing them. I had started to feel guilty because really it's my fault they're dead, but that went away to. When I smashed the snow globe I didn't even feel that. Seriously Derek, look…" I shoved my hand out, turning my injured palm upwards. The holes were the glass had been stuck in where still obvious but there was no more blood.

"I didn't feel that Derek" He had taken the few steps over and was looking down at my hand,

"I should be feeling guilty for killing them, I should be angry at her, I should want revenge. Hell I should be freaking crying, but I'm not. I can't even freak out that this is happening. There's just nothing" I blurted out everything all at once, expecting some stupid response about how stupid I was being, but none came. Like usual, nothing ever went the way I thought it would.

"Come on" Derek took my hand and led the way further and further into the woods, I had no idea where we were going, but I followed him anyway.


	29. Of emotions and I love you's

**Author's Note; **

SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER!  
>I shouldn't be taking as long to write chapters now because I have more of an opportunity now because some stuff changed around and due to the fact that I am going on holidays real soon, so yay for that!<p>

But not yay because I have no reviews to reply to );

But anyway, this is a pretty long chapter and is more of a DerekxKayla romance chapter, but does follow the story line as will the next chapter which I am about to start writing RIGHT NOW.

SSSSOOOO YEP.

Please read, tell people about, follow, favourite, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>I felt a frown grow on my face but didn't feel any surprise or curiosity as we stopped in front of a burnt down, wooden house. From where we were standing I could clearly tell that at least half of the roof was missing. I thought about why Derek had brought me here, to this…it couldn't even be called a house, not really.<p>

"This is the old Hale House" Derek aid as we stopped walking, I looked at him as he looked at the….well, ruined house.

"So….?"

"Yeah, this is where I pretty much grew up…and lived until I got the loft" Although it was interesting to get a look at Derek's past, I still didn't know why he had brought me here.

"You're the first person to not ask what I did when it rained" Derek's voice held a note of amusement and even though I didn't really feel I, I smiled.

"Well…" I began,

"Not you to!" Derek sighed, rolling his eyes,

"No, no I won't. Wouldn't want to be like everyone else now would I?"

"You'd never be like anyone else Kayla…" his voice had lost the light amusement and was now serious, I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult either,

"Thank you…I think"

"What I meant is you could never be like anyone else because you're so true, you know who you are and you're not afraid to be yourself. You're brave and selfless, you'd never be like anyone else Kayla because you are you." The little speech made my heart beat a little faster, my pulse quickening slightly with the kind words.

I dropped Derek's hand, which I only just realised I'd been holding the entire time and pulled him into a hug, my arms wrapping behind his neck.

I could tell I had caught him by surprise because he stiffed under my touch, but within a few seconds he'd relaxed and now his arms were wrapped around my back.

My eyes were squeezed shut as we hugged, I wanted to remember this moment utterly and completely, even if I couldn't feel any emotion. Sealing it into my memory, I let go and stepped back, but held out my hand for him. Taking it after a moment's hesitation, Derek led the way into the 'house'.

I briefly noticed that the door was missing as well before I was standing in a word of scorched wood and shadows. A staircase led upwards to a second floor which looked slightly less charred than the ground level.

"What happened?" the words came out as I looked around,

"An Argent set fire to the place" Derek said it so simply, it sounded as if it almost wasn't true,

"As in Allison Argent, Argent?"

"Mhmm. It was Allison's aunt who did it"

"Wow…." Was all I could manage to say.

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked when Derek didn't reply,

"You said that you aren't feeling anything, that you think you should be freaking out about it but you aren't-"

"Can't" I interrupted him,

"Can't then. I want to show you that you don't have to freak out about that because your older, wiser mentor will make it all better" the way he said the word 'all' made me raise an eyebrow at him.

"You'll see what I mean" He dropped my hand and then shifted in front of me,

"You ready to feel emotion again?" I had no idea where this was going and what the hell Derek was doing, but I nodded anyway.

I then thanked whatever God was up there for all of my training as I flipped backwards as Derek's taloned hand swiped towards me.

As I stood, I let the change wash over me, a snarl escaping my throat.

Without hesitation Derek swiped at me again, his eyes glowing a vivid matching blue to mine, I easily deflected the swipe, backing away slowly, not wanting to fight back.

Despite my best efforts, it became difficult to not fight back and only defend and I could tell Derek knew I was struggling, I ended up swiping back at him half-heartedly, hissing in warning not that he paid any attention to my weak attempts.

Backing off again I remained on the defensive knowing that he was pushing me back, technically winning. I backed up the stairs, hoping to gain a height advantage, but it didn't work. I ended up backing up the stair getting push further and further back.

I almost stumbled as I reached the top, my foot slamming on the ground when it didn't meet a step.

As I defended we ended up turning around, like in one of those old fashioned fighting movies where the two fighters circle each other before going in for the kill. For a split second Derek had laid off on his attack and I thought that he was finally going to stop with whatever this was but then the world was spinning around me, literally.

My vision doubled as I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, my head pounding, I would of thanked whoever it was who had turned me for turning me, but I was too busy putting two and two together as my body speed-healed itself, my vision returning to normal.

A snarling Derek became my focus as I thought about what had happened, he'd pushed me down the stairs. Derek had seriously pushed me down the stairs.

At least it didn't hurt.

Wait. Yes it did…my head was still pounding slightly, what was happening?

"Come on Kayla that seriously all you got?" Derek's voice cut through the confusion and brought me back to reality, to the fact that he had pushed me down the stairs and that it had actually hurt like hell.

"God dammit Derek! Has no one ever told you to never push a girl down stairs?" I growled, my voice full to the brim with hostility,

I was then up the stairs, shoving Derek through a wall, yes _through_, dust and char falling everywhere around us.

I crashed down on top of him, quickly sitting up on top of him I pressed my claws to his throat, adrenaline pumping through my veins,

"That hurt like hell!" I nearly shouted at him, glaring at the slightly smug expression that was now crossing his face.

"Calm down Kayla" he shifted back, his eyes once more becoming silver,

"You pushed me down the stairs!" I hissed, the shock still present.

"And I'd do it again"

"What the he-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because once more I was spinning and then my back was pressed to the ground and then Derek was on top of _me_.

"I told you to calm down Kayla" the adrenaline pumping through me wouldn't allow anything of the sort to happen, so I just shook my head, twisting beneath him and trying to get free so I could push _him_ down the stairs.

My arms were then pinned above my head and Derek's face was close to mine,

"Seriously Kayla. Calm. Down." I growled up at him, glaring once more, but I could feel that the adrenaline was wearing off, the situation no longer needing the extra boost of power. I stopped wriggling but kept glaring up at him, my heart still beating like crazy.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Why'd you push me down the stairs?!"

"You got angry didn't you?"

"Of course I did you idiot! You push-"once more I was cut off.

"It made you angry. Anger is an emotion Kayla" what had happened finally suck in as soon as he said those words, I was feeling emotion again, I hadn't even realised. I thought about how that had happened and how the hell it had worked, but I came up blank.

"How the-"

"It doesn't matter. You do know that I hated pushing you down the stairs right? I know it hurts like hell" the words hit me harder than the stairs had when I'd bounced down them, true emotion rung behind each letter and I nodded, speechless really.

"Good" Derek mumbled, looking down at me as I looked back up at him,

"I think this has to be the weirdest situation to realise that you're in love with someone" I didn't know where those words came from but the made their way out of my mouth and into the world and then I felt my face go bright red and I looked away, not able to look the person who those words were about in the eye.


	30. Of ship names (Cute one shot!)

**Author's Note; **

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM!

Pwease forgive me for taking such an awful amount of time especially after the last ending?

And I am also sorry that this is not a continuation because I am silly and left my notebook behind (short version of a long story). So instead is a cutsey sort of one shot!

I hope you enjoy:)

**Babetteisawesome **  
><strong>Hey! It's me!<strong>  
><strong>I finally got off my but and started reading your story...and I haven't been able to stop. It's great!<strong>

Haha I'm glad you're enjoying it!

So please read, tell people about, favourite, follow, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p><em>'Is there a right way for how this goes…'<em> the words floated through my headphones and to my ears, the song by sleeping with sirens being one of my favourites.

_'You got your friends and you got your foes…' _I mouthed the words as I worked, my eyes trained on the notebook in front of me, pen tapping against the blank page.

I had a report due for school in two days and I had no idea how to even start on it. The thing we had to write about was our happiest memory and how it had changed us and/or made our life better. I had no idea what to write about. Sure I had some happy memories, well I used to. They'd all been tainted with the information that I'd learnt about my parents.

So that left any I had with my friends. The pack.

"Watcha doing'?" both ear buds were pulled out of my ears, interrupting the song,

"I'm trying to do the English assignment" I sighed, grabbing the ear buds back and pausing the song,

"Done mine already" Lydia replied sitting down next to me.

"Really?" I asked stunned that someone had actually already finished the assignment, out of all the people I knew, none of them had finished yet, but they'd all started.

"Yeah, it was easy" Lydia said, holding out a hand and looking at her perfectly round nails that were coated with a shiny layer of red nail polish,

"Hey guys" another pack member arrived. Stiles. Scott wasn't too far behind him. The table I was sitting at had suddenly gotten a lot more crowded,

"Hey" Lydia greeted, looking up from her nails for a second to greet them.  
>"What's going on?" another person joined the group, Allison pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat beside Scott,<p>

"Well I was working on my English assignment before you all showed up" I muttered, closing the note book and dropping the pen onto the table.

"Not that you'd started yet" yet another new voice came into the conversation, this one was one that I hadn't been expecting to hear. Peter.

"Peter. What are you doing here?" although I asked the question, the curiosity to know was clear to see on everyone's faces,

"Just checking in that's all" it was obvious that he was lying.

"And what's the real reason?" Lydia's voice was short and sharp, clearly there was some sort of tension I hadn't picked up on previously between them,

"Derek sent me to babysit you" he sighed looking at me,

"Why do I need babysitting?"

"Oh, you haven't kept up on the schedule. Full moon again tonight" Peter said, for some reason he looked excited about it.

"But I found my anchor…I thought I didn't need to worry about that now" I was a bit confused, I thought the whole point of an anchor was exactly that, they would anchor you so that you didn't have to worry about changing,

"Well technically no, but it's only your second full moon and your first full one with your anchor. Better to be safe than sorry"

"Why can't Derek be there?" I'd rather have him there over Peter, well anyone else if I was being completely honest.

"Why hhhmmmm? You want something more to happen?" Lydia's voice was suggestive and the way she looked at me made my skin turn red,

"NO!" I practically shouted which made everyone laugh,

"I'd just rather not have a sociopath make sure I don't kill anyone" I retorted, coming up with the perfect come back which I shot at Peter with a grin.

"Oh that's harsh. I'll have you know I am not a sociopath" Peter replied evenly, taking the insult well,

"But seriously, you two are A – DOOOORRRR – AABLE!" Lydia's voice rose in pitch on the adorable, her eyes shining with delight.

"Shut up" I hissed,

"She's right though. Derek is a lot happier now that you're here" Scott added, saying something for the first time since he got to the table,

"If Derek's so happy now…what was he like beforehand?" I asked in mock horror, ignoring the fact that I didn't actually deny it.

"You have no idea" Peter said, his head shaking from side to side slowly.

"YOU TWO NEED A SHIP NAME!" Lydia suddenly said, her hands flinging themselves onto the table with a light _'wack!'_

"A ship name?" I asked, having no idea what that was,

"A ship name!" Lydia repeated excitedly, clearly not understanding that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"A ship name is the name that people come up with by combining the names of people they want to get together, or are together" Allison explained to me,

"Their ship name is Scallison!" Lydia said, pointing to Scott and Allison,

"And theirs would be Stydia" Allison said, motioning to Stiles and Lydia.

"And there is Sterek of course. The perfect match" said no one.

"What would yours be with Derek?" Lydia snatched my notebook away from me and began scribbling in it, despite my cry of protest,

"You're seriously going to come up with a ship name for us?" I asked, watching as Allison started pitching in some ideas. They all sounded horrible to me.

"Yes she seriously is" Peter muttered, watching her wide eyed as well,

"Ok! The best names are Kaylek, Dayla, Kerek and Derayla" Lydia said, then looked up at me,

"I'll let you choose which one you want" she continued, awaiting my response eagerly.

"Derayla? Sounds like the evil ugly step sister or something" I hissed, already getting tired of this whole ship name thing,

"Yes it does" Stiles agreed which earned him a glare from Lydia,

"Not Derayla then" she crossed the name off of the list.

"Dayla sounds weird" I continued, the name was crossed off,

"And Kerek….is well, just no" that left one name. Kaylek.

"Kaylek it is!" Allison said, high fiving Lydia who was grinning like mad,

"Mayaswell do our last names to" I said. It was meant to be a joke, but the look in Lydia's eyes told me she was going to do it anyway, just because she could.

"Oh no what did you do?" Peter hissed as Lydia's hand flew across the page again, writing down more combinations of our last names.

"Ok you don't get a choice in this one. The ship for your last names is Lucale" she said, looking up from the page,

"Lucale. Not too bad" I agreed, repeating the name in my head a few times.

"Kaylek Lucale" Allison agreed, saying the full name herself.

"Time to go Kayla" Peter said and with a sigh I said good bye and then left with Peter, sincerely wishing that Derek was going to be there instead,

"So Kaylek Lucale hey?" the tease would normally of made me glare, but not this time. I was warming up to the ship name.

* * *

><p>I knew I'd passed out the moment I regained consciousness, I didn't remember why though.<p>

"And she's back" the voice came from near my feet so I opened my eyes, looking down the length of my body to where Derek was standing, looking down at me.

"I still need practice controlling it?" I guessed, not moving from where I was lying,

"Yeah pretty much. But that is easy to work on don't worry" he said, then offered a hand to help me up.

I took it, holding it a second longer than I really needed to.

"So Kaylek Lucale hey?" the three words made my ears go hot,

"You heard then. Lydia's crazy" I said, not meeting his eye as I stared down at my bare feet,

"I was wondering when she'd come up with a ship name for us" he said.

"Us? You mean…..there….there is an _us_?" the words got caught in my throat as they came out,

"Hasn't there always been?"


	31. Of interesting developments(DEREKS POV!)

**Author's Note; **

SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER!

**Babetteisawesome  
><strong>**Sorry this has taken me so long. I hate Kayla's dad so much! He's so mean! People like him shouldn't be allowed to have kids!  
><strong>**Yay, she showed him what for! Good on her! I loved this chapter.**

S'all good, I appreciate you reading it:) And yesh he is...for the moment hehehe.  
>I know right, I like the kick ass Kayla.<p>

**Babetteisawesome **  
><strong>Wow. Just wow. <strong>  
><strong>Her Mum's a werewolf!? That's...kinda cool.<strong>

I KNOW RIGHT!

**Babetteisawesome**  
><strong>Wow. Kayla has: the worst. Mother. Ever. <strong>  
><strong>I really enjoyed the tense fight scenes in this chapter!<strong>

Yeah pretty much. For now...

...  
>Why thank you, I loved writing them!<p>

**Babetteisawesome **  
><strong>I just saw your authors note! <strong>  
><strong>Awwww! I can't believe you suggested my story! Thank you so much you're such a good friend! <strong>  
><strong>Okay, I'll go and actually read the chapter now.<strong>

Haha why wouldn't I?!  
>And good good. Yesh minion read!<p>

**Babetteisawesome **  
><strong>Oh. My. God. Poor Kayla. Those are the only words I can think of.<strong>

Thank you...I think?

So anyways I apologise for not updating in forever I know I suck.

But please read, tell people about, follow, favourite, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>The world brightened as her words reached my ears. It was, to put it metaphorically, like a cloud full of rain had been hanging over my head my whole life and with those words the sun had cleared it away.<p>

Her face glowed scarlet as she looked away, her green eyes focusing on something else, anything else except for me.

"Kayla…" my words trailed away, but it was enough to catch her attention, those green eyes locking with mine.

My mouth moved but no words came out, nothing came out, I saw the slight surprise in her eyes, the surprise that I had nothing to say. The surprise was soon replaced with confusion;

"Derek…?" she said my name as a question, but there as noting I could do to reply.

"Ok, this is not going the way I thought it would…um, would you mind letting me go I want to get out of here before I make even more of a fool out of myself. Clearly I got the wr-" she hadn't gotten the wrong idea. I stopped her talking by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Look Kayla, you didn't get the wrong idea—" it was now my turn to be cut off,

"That's all I need to hear" she said, moving my hand to speak. That was when I realised that I was still on top of her, rolling off to the side I lay on my back, looking up at the rapidly darkening sky. A storm was coming.

And then the rain was falling, the large heavy drops landing on the unprotected wooden floor and us.

"So what did you do when it rained?" she asked, watching me as I stood up,

"I learned to love it" I replied, offering a hand to help her up. No matter how used to the rain I was, Kayla probably wasn't enjoying getting rained on. Taking my hand, I help her to stand. We'd have to leave the house and go back to the woods to get our stuff which we'd just left behind at the place we'd been training.

"Nice avoidance of answering a simple question the comment was said with a pointed look. One that challenged me to answer the question.

"Come on let's get out of the rain" once more I avoided the question, not because I didn't want to answer it, but because I loved the look of frustration on her face as she tried to work out why I wasn't answering such a simple question.

"You know I like the rain to" and as I looked back over my shoulder, I saw her standing there in the pouring rain, arms lifted out beside her and head thrown back.

"Certainly looks like it" I muttered, blinking water out of my eyes,

"You're such a downer Derek" Kayla said as she dropped her arms and looked at me.

"Come on" I sighed, knowing all too well that she would soon be freezing. Unlike me Kayla did not do well with the cold at all,

"Can't we just stay here?" Kayla asked as we got to the downstairs level. Rain was no longer pouring down on us, the floor of the upper-level protecting us.

"Why would you want to spend the night in an old, burnt down house that has most of the roof missing?"

"Because I am interested in the stories that it has to tell and also because I don't really want to go back yet" she replied with a one-shouldered shrug.

"I guess we could…" the words had come out before I knew it.

"Yay!" Kayla practically squealed, having a complete Lydia-like moment for that second. I had never known Kayla to actually squeal but there you go.

"You're very strange at times" once more I spoke without thinking, but my words got a laugh from her.

"Come on" I said, leading the way into the room on the left.

* * *

><p>"Derek…Derek!" someone nudged me in the ribs, waking me from the dream I'd been having, not that it had been a good dream in the first place.<p>

"Wha-" I trailed off as I opened my eyes,

"Lydia!?" scrambling to stand, I stared at the red-haired banshee who just stood there, staring back at me.

"Derek. It isn't Lydia" Kayla hissed as she stood as well,

"Angelique possessed her, remember?" and then I did remember how Kayla's sister had possessed Lydia and run off in her body. How I could have forgotten was a different matter entirely.

"….Interesting development" Angelique's young voice came out of Lydia's body.

"Interesting development?" Kayla repeated the words in a mutter, a frown forming over her face. I turned to look at Lydia – Angelique – again, but she was gone.

Once more she'd vanished in Lydia's body.

"Interesting development indeed" was all I could say.

"Oh shit." The sudden worry in Kayla's voice made my skin prickle,

"What?" I asked, not really wanting to know what bad thing as going to happen this time, for some reason I had a feeling that it was going to be the worst one yet.

"This is bad. Very bad." She muttered. Her eyes were wide and her skin had gone pale.

"What is it Kayla?"

"Someone's going to die. Soon." She said, for some reason I relaxed a little, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Besides it was fairly easy to protect someone from getting killed if you had a good plan and a half decent team to protect whoever it was.

"But she isn't going to be the one that kills them" those words made me flinch, that was going to make it harder. If we knew who the killer was, it would be easy. But when you don't know who it is then it gets a hell of a lot harder.

"Who is going to kill them then?" I asked,

"I don't know"

"Do you know who's going to die? If we knew that it certainly would be a little easier for us to protect them.

"Yes…" Kayla's voice shook,

"Well who is then?" I tried to prepare myself for the answer, but it is sort of hard to prepare for something like that.

"The person we least expect."


	32. Of unexpected arrivals and worries

**Author's Note; **

It didn't take as long this time! YAY!

Anyways, sorry that this is a short chapter, but I am really tired at the moment and I don't really have an excuse for not writing a whole chapter, but I only wrote about half of one this time...sowwy 3

Promise the next one will be longer? (maybe...)

Haven't had anymore reviews which is sort of sad, but all well.

Oh and my friend and I are doing a collab story on Wattpad if you want to check it out. Our SN is CollabAuthors and the stories title is Raging Wind it is under the Teen Fiction section.

Anyway please read, tell people about, favourite, follow, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>Neither of us said a word as we walked because there was nothing to be said anymore.<p>

We'd called the pack and told them to get to the loft ASAP. I'd even called Shayne.

Reaching the loft, we stopped outside the door,

"Something's wrong…" Derek hissed and indeed, something did feel wrong, there was an air of…incompleteness.

'It's probably nothing" I said unconvincingly, more to myself than to Derek, trying to calm my raging heart, what if _she _was standing behind that door?

"Hopefully" He agreed, opening the door and taking a cautious step in.

"Don't be silly Derek" I muttered, walking in myself and ignoring the rapid beat of my heart which was the only give away that I was terrified,

"Kayla!" arms wrapped around me and suddenly I was struggling to breathe properly from how tight I was being hugged.

"Wha. Who….Why?" I spluttered as I was released,

"You don't remember me?" the man before me looked at me sadly,

"But you were only a baby when we met. Can you at least guess?" he asked raising an eyebrow in a challenge.

This was all too weird for me.

This guy had green eyes like mine with almost the same shade of coppery brown hair. The shape of his eyes was similar to Rebecca's and so was the shape of his nose,

"You're my uncle…." The realisation hit my like a brick wall, and I had to take a step back to soak in this information, my eyes still trained on this guy's face.

"Jon" he stuck out his hand for me to shake, becoming rather formal for an uncle all of a sudden,

"Kayla who is this?" Derek asked,

"He's my uncle…" I said, my eyes flicking to Derek before returning to Jon.

"I didn't know you had an uncle" Derek hissed, he was pissed off, that much was clear, but it wasn't my fault,

"I didn't either" I reminded him sceptically.

"I can't believe you remember!" Jon said excitedly,

"Ok, where is she?" it was time to get serious now.

"Where's who?" he asked innocently,

"Cut the crap Jon. Yeah yeah, you're my long lost uncle, it's amazing to meet you, you look so much like mum, and how have you been? Blah blah blah. Now where is she?" I asked again.

"Fine, she told me to tell you that it wasn't her that did it and that she needed to do some serious explaining and that you should trust me. She also said that you would know where to go to meet her when I tell you that it is where you first saw her."

"I do know where she means" I nodded, she was talking about the bit of the forest that she'd first come across Derek and I when she had come back from the dead,

"Oh and you need to bring you dad and I" he added as an afterthought.

"When do we leave?" I asked,

"Now" Jon replied with a shrug.

"I'm coming" Derek piped up suddenly,

"Not going to happen" Jon replied, acknowledging Derek for the first time,

"He's right, you should stay" I agreed with Jon on this one, there was no point in dragging people down with us.

"Kayla she's tried to kill you how many times now?" Derek hissed defensively,

"I'm sure she'll explain, besides Jon's here" I supplied, not really sure how much use he would be if my mother really did try and kill me again.

"You just met him!" Derek protested, hands flying in the air, technically he had a point,

"He's my uncle Derek" I retorted, my argument was weak but I was stubborn as hell.

"So? You. Just. Met. Him" Derek repeated,

"I trust him" I lied through my teeth,

"No you don't. Stop lying Kayla"

"Fine Derek! I did just meet him and no I don't trust him yet but I need to figure out what the hell is going on. If the only way to do that is to go into the woods with him and my father than that what I am going to do. If risking getting killed by her again will keep you safe then guess what I am going to do it. If I can help in any way, I will. You can't stop me from doing this Derek and you know it" I spoke without taking a breath, the words rambling out of my mouth.

"The person we least expect Kayla. What if that person is you?" the fear was obvious in his voice, the fear that I would die, the fear the everything would go wrong, the fear that the pack was going to get hurt, the fear that he might lose me.

"It won't be" I promised. I had no right to make that promise because I couldn't technically keep it, someone was going to die no matter what we did, but I could still try to stop it.

"Come on Kayla" Jon muttered, sensing the discussion had been drawn to a close, without another word I walked back out of the loft, not looking back at Derek as he stood there.


	33. Of explanations and can't handles

**Authors Note; **

Hey guys! I apologise so much for this really really really really really late chapter, but i was so busy with school and assignments and exams and just urgh.

But anyway, it is finally here and is longer than the last one by a lot so yay!

Oh and please do not hate me for what i did in the chapter... 3

REVIEW TIME!

**Babetteisawesome  
>Oh my God that note was so super creepy! I seriously got chills. Personally, I just think that 'your sister is dying to meet you' just means that her mother is threatening to kill her, like she did earlier in the note, to really stress it. Oh, and I have no clue what "when the sun and moon meet" means.<br>Great chapter!**

Hahaha I was going for creepy ;) I guess you will find out what it means, but it isn't what you're expecting!

**Babetteisawesome  
>Well...not exactly a nice family reunion. The sister is so scary.<strong>

I have to agree there. I have definitely been to better!

Ssoooo please read, tell people about, favourite, follow, review and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky by the time we reached the woods and were well on our way through the trees and to the clearing. We had made good time considering but I was still eager to get there as soon as we possible could, I needed them to explain this to me.<p>

"Rebecca?" I called as we reached the clearing, I dropped my backpack to the ground, letting it fall beside my feet as I looked for my mother,

"You actually came" her voice was clear and actually was filled with surprise, she had honestly thought that I wouldn't trust her enough to come. Well I certainly didn't trust her, but my curiosity always got the best of me.

"Ok so what the hell is going on?" I asked, arms folding over my chest I watched her intensely, I was not going to take the chance of her trying to kill me yet another time.

"It's a long story" she sighed, looking down at her feet,

"I've got plenty of time"

"But are you ready?" Jon asked from behind me, I turned to him in surprise,

"Wait, you know? How?"

"Because he was there for all of it" Shayne spoke this time, not meeting my eyes either, all three of them were involved in all of this? How did that not seriously surprise me?

"Well then, all three of you better start talking then" I muttered, looking back at my mother,

"It really is a long story" she said, sitting down on the ground suddenly and settling herself after crossing her legs beneath her, joining her on the ground, I just sat where I stood.

"Where to start?" Rebecca mumbled,

"From the beginning" Jon offered which got him a withering glare from her,

"I wasn't always a werewolf" she began, the news wasn't that surprising, I'd already figured that out a long time ago, if she'd been born a werewolf I would have been to.

"In fact I was quite the opposite, I was what your uncle was, well still is"

"And that is?" I questioned,

"A werewolf hunter" now that was news.

"I KNEW IT WOULDN'T BE SAFE!"

"DEREK YOU IDIOT!" I rounded on the dark haired figure that was suddenly standing at the edge of the clearing,

"I am not the idiot here!" he hissed, glaring at me,

"The hell you aren't!" I retorted. He'd clearly followed us here which infuriated me to no end, I was capable of taking care of myself, but for some reason he couldn't seem to accept that fact.

"He's a _werewolf hunter_ Kayla, I knew you couldn't trust him!" I'd forgotten that we weren't the only ones here and suddenly felt the eyes of my parents and uncle on me as they watched our fight. Suddenly uncomfortable I didn't reply but walked towards him and then, grabbing his hand, kept walking away from the clearing until I was pretty sure we were out of earshot.

"I can't believe you actually followed me Derek" I hissed,

"I had to"

"Why? I thought we'd established that I could take care of myself and that Jon was perfectly trustable because he's my uncle"

"Because I couldn't…" his words started off angrily but trailed off as he turned away frustrated.

"Couldn't what?"

"I couldn't risk you not coming back" if I'd been normal I wouldn't of heard the words, that was how soft he said them, but thank god I wasn't.

"Well I couldn't risk you getting hurt by coming with me" I replied without meaning to, it was rather ironic if you thought about it. We were both trying to protect each other, but in different ways, me by leaving him behind and he by coming with me. The question is, which way is better?

"I think it's best if we stop trying to protect each other" he said suddenly, the words slammed into me like I'd run face first into a brick wall.

"_What?_"

"Someone else is going to end up getting hurt Kayla" Derek was still facing away from me as he spoke and his voice had no emotion so I had no clue as to what he was thinking,

"You don't mean that" I mumbled, still in shock.

"Yes, I do. I can't let anyone else get hurt and trying to protect you when you run off like this and not give me a chance to come with you….I can't do it anymore" this time there was emotion in his voice, but not one that I liked. It was cold hard certainty. There was nothing I could do to change his mind, I realised that now.

"Fine then, give up. But remember why you gave up, Derek, remember that every time you think of me. Remember you gave up on us because I was trying to protect you, same as you try to protect me" _Remember that till the day you die_. I hissed in my head as I walked away, not looking back.

Tears didn't come, I was grateful for that, although there was an empty feeling in my heart, I didn't think it was going to go away any time soon.

"Where were we?" I asked as I walked back into the clearing, my head held high, I wasn't about to show them any clue that what had just happened had actually happened.

"Werewolf hunter?" Shayne supplied and I nodded,  
>"Ok so you were both werewolf hunters….what happened?"<p>

"Well, we were out on a….job and I was bitten by an alpha, a true alpha at that, and you know the werewolf hunters code…if you get bitten, you kill yourself, it's just the way it is."

"Then how did you survive?" I asked,

"In a moment of weakness, I saw my sister was hurt and I help her to escape, I never thought that I would ever see her again, but I was wrong, clearly." Jon said.

"As I escaped, I wasn't used to the transformation and killed an innocent hunter who tried to stop me, that's why my eyes are blue. Anyway, once I'd escaped and evaded the hunters successfully enough, I tracked down the true alpha who bit me, it was harder than I thought, but I managed to do it" Rebecca continued and then she looked to Shayne who began talking.

"That true alpha was me. Turns out we were an even match. She tried to ambush me during the night, but didn't exactly succeed and even though she wasn't used to the transformation, she was skilled. One thing led to another and I became her mentor. Originally the deal was I train her how to control it and use it and then we go our separate ways, but not everything goes to plan, does it?" I so did not need to know how my parents hooked up so I waved off my father's next words with a gesture and turned back to Rebecca.

"What about the night Angelique died?"

"Now that is complicated" Rebecca replied,

"Allow me then" Jon intervened,

"I was sent on a job to kill a rogue wolf family. Little did I know that it was your mothers. I snuck in the window and saw a little girl with a head of blonde curls sleeping peacefully, at first I did not recognise her and went to kill her thinking she was a born wolf. But as her eyes opened I saw your mothers face and went to hold back, to leave now that I knew it was family, but she screamed, I had to silence her" a one shouldered shrug accompanied the careless words.

If I didn't know that Angelique was an evil ghost who had possessed a friend of mine then maybe I would have wondered how he could brush off killing a child so easily. But I did know so did not question it.

"So it was you that did it. Not my mother, or my father" I muttered and received a nod from both,

"I was going to take the blame from the start but your father would always do anything to protect me and reminded me that we still had another kid to look after so he took the blame on himself even though I would never have asked him to."

"And the crash?" I asked,

"Set up by the hunters. They were determined to kill us off once they heard that Jon had not succeeded, they used wolfs-bane as well; the reason I slipped into a coma. I didn't think that there would be a problem and when I woke up there wasn't really, except for the fact that it hurt so much, but I thought I'd get through that. But then you took matters into your own hands after he made an idiotic mistake," Rebecca's voice was harsh as the last words were spoken and she glared at Shayne as she spoke them,

"But how'd you come back?"

"Once you'd left they revived me, they tried contacting you, but there was never any answer" they wouldn't of been able to, I'd had to switch phones and numbers because my old one had been dropped in the rain twice the day before. _**((Author's note; referring to chapter 12)) **_

"And why did you try to kill me so many times?" I asked, that was the one question that I had been wanting to ask for so long.

"I don't know…." Rebecca sounded cautious and was once more looking at the ground,

"Maybe it was Angelique" Jon suggested,

"You said she possessed a girl, one of Kayla's friends, she may have done something similar to you" he continued.  
>"Maybe" Rebecca replied.<p>

"Well now you know everything" Shayne said, breaking the silence that had fallen over us,

"Except for one thing. Why the hell did you kill Erica and Boyd?"

"They're dead?!"

"You didn't kill them?!"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then who did?" I muttered and we both looked away thinking and then thought of the answer at the same time,

_Angelique_.

"I need to tell the pack" I said, standing and walking out of the clearing, pulling my phone from my pocket as I did so. Scrolling through my list of contacts I hesitated on Derek's number before moving on to the next best thing.

"Kayla." Peter's greeting was short and sharp, just like him,

"Rebecca didn't kill Erica and Boyd" I said into the phone,

"Am I the first to hear this?"

"…yes" I replied hesitantly,

"Why am I the first? Don't you usually tell my nephew these important things first so he can tell the rest of us?" Why did Peter have to bring up Derek?

"It's complicated. I just need you to tell the rest of the pack that it wasn't Rebecca and that I've found her, ok?"

"Ok, but what about that body on the street? Did she kill them?"

"…I don't know"

"Better find that out then." The line went dead as Peter hung up.

Although I believed her about Erica and Boyd, I wouldn't of put it past her to kill that person they'd found on the street. I had to play this right.

If she thought I suspected her for that then she'd bolt, but if she thought that I didn't then she'd probably stay, for now, it was best if I didn't say anything to her about it.


	34. Of searching and jumping to conclusions

**Author's Note; **

So here we are! One of the last chapters!

You read that right, one of the last.

Yeah I decided to give you a heads up now :)

Aaaannnyyyywwwaaayysss the next chapter which may be the last is going to be up soon, just have to write it, I already know what is going to happen, so yup, all goods there.

No new reviews :( but allwells.

Please read, follow, favourite, review, tell people about and enjoy my Fic'!

xox

p.s. the ending isn't what you think it is...

* * *

><p>"What about Lydia?" Stiles addressed the elephant in the room. All of us had been avoiding the subject, but it was something we needed to address,<p>

"We have no idea where she is though," Scott said. That was a problem. How could we find her if we didn't know where she was?

"Retrace her steps, we can narrow down the area to search," Peter's suggestion received nods from the rest of us,

"We'll need a map," Jon commented from his position outside the circle we'd made around the large table in the loft. Even though he was here to help, the pack was still wary of the werewolf hunter, which was understandable in my eyes.

"Here." Derek spread a map of Beacon Hills onto the table, avoiding eye contact with me just as much as I was with him,

"Okay, so last we all saw her she was here." I commented, staring at the map now. I marked a dot at the place of the clearing, near the edge of the map,

"That was where Lydia was possessed, she could be anywhere by now, she might not even be in Beacon Hills anymore," Allison sighed.

"Not really," Derek replied,

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked,

"We know she's still in Beacon Hills. Why would she leave when her target….targets are still here?" Derek stumbled over the word target which surprised me, we all knew that I was the one she was after, yet he still refused to single me out, but made it seem like she was after all of us.

"True. So she's anywhere in Beacon Hills then, still too big of a place to search." Rebecca remarked, like Jon, she was outside the circle, they didn't trust her either, but then again neither did I.

"Let's cross out the places we know she wouldn't go then, that will narrow it down," Shayne suggested, his eyes searching the map,

"She needs a base, somewhere to hide out." I added, looking at the map myself.

"Where would she hide though?" Stiles asked,

"Somewhere obvious," I replied straight away.

"But wouldn't she expect us to know that and then waste time looking at all the obvious places she could be?" Isaac put in,

"But she'll know that we figured that out and then not look in all the obvious places, which is where she'll be," I argued,

"But if we figured that out then-"Isaac began, but Derek cut him off,

"It's a paradox. We figure out one way, it'll be the other, but because we know that it'll be the other one."

"Exactly. She's making us think. Where is the place she could hide that she knows we would check, but is still the one we wouldn't check?" I agreed.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," Jon muttered to himself,

"Yes it is. It always is." Rebecca muttered back.

"I can't believe we are actually checking here." I muttered as I walked through the tunnel, my footsteps echoed throughout the concrete cylinder as I walked further and further in. The torch in my hand did little to illuminate the dark area, but I could still see pretty well, one of the few blessings of being turned into a mythical creature.

"Who's there?" my voice was firm, but my heart rate had picked up suddenly, at the edge of the light, where my sight started getting darker, there'd been movement.

"I'm not going to hurt you, come into the light." I called into the dark, it really depended on who they were as to whether I would hurt them, but whoever it was didn't need to know that. Maybe it was my imagination, my mind playing tricks on me, yeah that was it, there was no one there.

Walking forward again, I moved slower, keeping my footsteps as light as possible as I made my way through the concrete prison.

Finally reaching the end, I crawled out through the hole in the wire and back into the sunlight, a breath of relief escaping me. I'd found nothing down there which was a disappointment as well as a relief. Maybe the others had better luck. Pulling out my phone I called Stiles.

"Found anything?" He asked the moment he answered,

"No luck, what about you and Isaac?" I replied,

"Nope, what about the others?"

"Don't know yet. I'll call them now and let you know." And without saying good bye I hung up and called Scott.

"Did you and Allison find anything?" I asked once he picked up,

"Nope, you?"

"Nothing, same with Stiles and Isaac." The reply was just a sigh of frustration,

"Maybe Peter and Derek did," I said and then hung up, calling Peter.

"Did you find something?" Peter questioned,

"Nope, what about you guys?" I asked,

"Nothing here, what about Stiles and Isaac?"

"They got nothing either."

"Scott and Allison?"

"The same," the phone calls seemed to be going the same way which was frustrating,

"And Shayne, Rebecca and Jon?"

"About to ask them now, let's just hope they did." I sighed and then after hanging up called my uncle.

"Please tell me you found something," I said, pacing back and forth outside the tunnel now,

"We did."

"What?! You actually did? What is it?" I couldn't help the excitement that flooded me, we actually had something.

"Don't get too excited…" Jon's voice was wary,

"What did you find?" I stopped in my tracks, clearly this was not good.

"Another body…" he replied after a moment's hesitation,

"Who's?" I chocked the word out, fear suddenly filling me. Was it Lydia's body? She couldn't be dead, not Lydia.

"It isn't hers."

"Thank god. So who's is it then?" my words were travelling easier now, the grip on my heart gone,

"We don't know, just some random," he replied.

"Where are you?"

"In an alley near the school."

"We'll all be there in 20," and with that I hung up.

"Another dead body. This isn't good. We can't have the police investigating again," Scott said, looking at the body.

"It's only the second, and we're the first to find this one, we've still got at least three more that they find before we have to worry about them really looking at what's going on." Peter remarked rather calmly,

"The words of psychopath," Allison muttered.

"I'm not a-"

"Enough." I sighed,

"What are we going to do with the body?"

"I'll handle it," Jon offered,

"Ok, for the rest of us, back to the map, we need to figure out where she is before it's too late." My words cast a silence over everyone and without another word, we filed out of the alley and headed back to the loft to start again.

"We're running out of places," Isaac remarked as we all stared at the map which was no covered in black circles of possible locations and red x's marking where we'd found nothing.

"And time." Scott added,

"There's been another three bodies in only a week, their starting to look for patterns." Stiles said,

"Great. They'll introduce a curfew soon," Allison sighed.  
>"Well, we need to figure this out." Rebecca said, saying the obvious,<p>

"I don't think she has a base. She's moving around, not staying in one place for too long," Shayne commented,

"But surely we would've found something by now," Scott muttered,

"Not unless she wanted us to, which clearly she doesn't" I replied. This was getting to be frustrating, everywhere we'd looked there hadn't been a single trace of her, no matter where we searched there wasn't a single clue.

"I think we need to take a break and look at this again later." Jon suggested, his voice held a slight note of worry,

"We can't take a break, not now, not until we find her." I said, shaking my head at my uncle's words.

"You've been going non-stop Kayla, look at yourselves, you're exhausted, you can't keep going like this. We've been searching for five days now, if something was going to turn up, it would've. For now, you need to rest and then come back with a new set of eyes to look at it again." He said, standing beside me and talking quietly, his words only meant for me, but we both knew the others could hear them easily.

I looked up, meeting all of them in the eye. They did look pretty tired.

"Ok," I sighed, the simple word taking me more effort than all of this searching. Taking a break felt like wasting time and when we wasted time bad things happened. Really bad things.

"Kayla….Kayla….wake up," someone shook me awake. As soon as my mind stopped it's dreaming, I opened my eyes and was sitting up in a second. There was no time to lose. We had to keep searching for her. Why had I fallen asleep?

"I thought I said you needed to rest," my uncle gestured at the new marks I'd made on the map,

"We can't stop looking," I said, yawning as I stretched my arms,

"Well, there's another body. Peter found it. Derek, Rebecca, Shayne, you and I are going to take care of it. We thought it best if Scott, Allison and Stiles stayed out of this one." I nodded, something in my brain telling me I'd missed something, but the rest of it saying that it didn't matter, that we had to go take care of this.

"Where is it?" I asked,

"Not too far away from here…" Jon said,

"The others are meeting us there?" I asked, Jon nodded and then we walked out the door of the loft and made our way to where the new body was.

"Here we are…Kayla, you need to prepare yourself…." Jon had stopped me a few steps away from the alley, I couldn't see in yet, but I could smell the blood.

"Why? I've seen dead bodies, I can handle it now."

"But this isn't just a dead body Kayla…" and now my mind realised what had been wrong with what Jon said earlier. _'...thought it best if Scott, Allison and Stiles….' _No Isaac. He hadn't said Isaac.

"Isaac…." My heart dropped. Not another pack member lost, how much could she take from me?


	35. How it all ended

**Author's Note; **

This is it guys. This is the end. The final chapter. The end to the first book.

Yes, the **first **book, which does indeed mean that there will be a second :D

I'll be putting up a final little thing in the last 'chapter' talking about the book, so that will be up real soon as well.

Thanks for going all the way with me guys, I appreciate it so very much.

Love you all:)

xox

* * *

><p>"Isaac? What about Isaac?" Jon asked, confused now.<p>

"You didn't say his name when you were talking about them, you didn't…Tell me he isn't dead." I whispered,

"As far as we know, he's safe and sound," relief filled me at those words, I hadn't lost someone else.

"Then what's the big deal about this body?" I asked, now curious to see what the fuss was, I walked straight past my uncle, not listening to him as he said my name to call me back.

I froze at the entrance. Jon was right. It wasn't just a dead body. It was a message. And not a good one.

"How are we going to deal with this one?" I heard Shayne ask and I dragged my eyes away from the body to look at him,

"I don't know, this one is just so different. The others just had their throats cut, but this…." Rebecca trailed off, her eyes meeting mine for a second.

"We have to deal with it like we did the others. It doesn't matter if it's different, we need to get rid of it before someone else comes along and finds it." I said, making my way over to them, refusing to look back at this new body.

"It's the only thing we can do right now," Peter said in agreement,

"Peter, Shayne, come on then," Jon led the way, the three soon getting rid of the body.

"What do we do now?" I asked Rebecca, looking at her. From here I was lost.

"We wait for them to get back and then we figure it out together." She said, and so we waited.

"It's done?" Rebecca asked as Jon, Peter and Shayne returned,

"Yeah, it's done." Jon reassured her.

"Good. Let's go then, we'll tell the others about it in the morning," Derek said, leading the way out of the alley.

But we didn't quite make it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Angelique's voice came from behind us,

"Angelique." My voice was slightly strained at the sight of a dishevelled Lydia standing before us. She was still wearing the same clothes from weeks ago, her hair was all but a knot and her skin was dark with dirt.

"Hello sister. I've missed you," she said, looking at me with Lydia's eyes,

"Why did you do this?" Rebecca asked,

"Because I want to do what you never could _mother,_" Angelique's voice was cold and harsh, just like she was.

"And what's that?" Jon stepped forward, actually talking to the niece he tried to kill for the first time.

"Get revenge for what you did all those years ago," Lydia's shoulders shrugged as if talking about getting revenge on someone wasn't a big deal, which to Angelique it obviously wasn't.

"If you even try to hurt him-" Rebecca began, protectiveness for her brother flaring up, but she was cut off,

"You'll what? Hurt me? Go ahead. I don't think Kayla or Derek or the rest of the pack will take kindly to you killing their friend." Angelique's voice was smug and it was indeed a good plan, a very good one.

"We need to find a way to get her out of Lydia," I hissed, turning my back on the grinning demon to converse with the others and try to figure out a plan,

"But how are we going to do that?" Shayne asked.

"Let's make her a deal," I said, a very bad plan forming in my mind,

"What kind of deal?" Derek asked,

"A kid type of deal," I shrugged, then turned to face Angelique again.

"Let's make a deal _sis_," I said,

"What's the deal?" she asked,

"You pick a game and we play it, you and me. If I win you leave Lydia's body, you win, I die." I said.

"Oh I like this deal, you and uncle die!" Angelique practically squealed, I didn't know why she wanted me dead so much, but if I could win this, then she'd be gone forever. I'd make sure of it.

"Kayla!" Rebecca sounded horrified.

"I can't believe she just did that…" Shayne muttered,

"Really? It's just like her, trying to save anyone and getting herself killed." Derek sounded incredibly bitter.

"Good on her." Jon's reaction was unlike any of the others.

"So what game are we going to play?" I asked, pushing all thoughts tinged with doubt aside,

"Let's play….20 questions….no that will take too long, let's make it 10 questions." She said.

"Ok then…tell me when you're ready."

"Already got it." She said, grinning.

"Are you a living creature?"

"Yes,"

"Are you a human?"

"No. Eight more."

"Are you a mammal?"

"Nope. Seven to go."

"Are you a reptile?"

"No."

"A marsupial?"

"No, come one Kayla, five to go."

"Are you a bird then?"

"Yay, she got one. Four left."

"Are you a big bird?"

"Nope."

"A little bird….Come on Kayla, think…" Fear was starting to grip me,

"A finch?" I asked,

"Nope, two more."

"A hummingbird?"

"Wrong. One more guess sis," she said,

"Are you nocturnal?" I asked,

"Yes." She said simply,

"You're an owl," I muttered,

"Too late. You got 10 not 11." Angelique's voice was gleeful. Mine however was gone. It was too late. It would always be too late. I couldn't save her, none of us could. Angelique got what she wanted and she always would.

"Screw this, I'm not going to let you kill her, or Jon!" Rebecca was standing in front of me all of a sudden,

"Don't, please don't. I lost. She's going to get what she wants anyway. Don't get hurt for me, I don't want anyone else to die because of me," my voice sounded cracked and broken to my ears. It sounded like I'd given up.

Because I had.

I'd given up on everything. On trying to beat Angelique. On the thought of getting rid of her. On getting Lydia back. On ever getting a normal life. On keeping everyone safe. I couldn't do it anymore. What was the point anyway? We were all just going to die in the end.

"That's not your choice to make Kayla. If I want to die for you I bloody will." Rebecca said, looking at me quickly before turning back to Angelique.

"I'm with Kayla, what's the point? She's going to get what she wants, why not just give it to her and save us all the pain?" Derek's words ripped the last little intact bit of me to shreds. I thought he would be the one to not give up. I thought he would be the one to stand in front of me, not my mother.

Shows how well I knew the people I cared about.

"Derek!" Rebecca was getting pissed now. Lydia's face was beaming. Jon looked a little confused. Peter's face was a mask, Shayne was all but shocked and Derek…well he looked like he'd given up a long ago.

"You all need to stop dying for me!" I muttered darkly,

"I don't want any of you to protect me. I can't stand seeing you all get hurt to try and save me. I'm the one who caused all of this, don't you realise that?"

"Of course we do. We just don't care." Rebecca muttered, my eyes closed in despair, they were all going to die because of me, her hand ran down my face once, from my temple to where it drifted away at my jaw line, the soft touch sent a shiver down my spine.

"Go to hell Angelique, you're not my daughter, you never will be." I couldn't open my eyes as my mother died for me, I stood there like the coward I was, blocking everything out, all the sounds, all the smells, all the emotions.

This was the end.

"Kayla. Open your eyes. Come on, you can open them now." I couldn't tell who was talking to me, but their voice made me want to open my eyes. My brain however was determined to not let that happen, it was telling me that I couldn't do that, that I couldn't watch as those I loved died.

"It's ok honey, I'm ok." My mother's voice was one I recognised. She was ok? She hadn't died for me. I opened my eyes and instantly wished I hadn't.

Two ambulances were at the end of the alley way, cop cars as well. My mother had passed by on a stretcher, her hand reached out towards me. I didn't want to take it though. I didn't want to get her blood on me.

"Kayla Lucas?" someone in a uniform was walking up to me, they looked so serious, like this hadn't happened. I couldn't even reply to them.

"Yeah, this is Kayla..." Jon's voice came from just behind me and his hand rested lightly on my shoulder,

"I need to ask her a few questions…" the person said slowly,

"She's in no state to be questioned by you. None of us are." Jon's voice held authority that couldn't be denied, even by this police officer.

"It's going to be ok Kayla, I promise," Jon whispered to me, walking away then and down towards the ambulance, my eyes were trained on his back. His back that was bleeding. How many people had to get hurt for it all too finally stop?

"..Kayla?" another voice. Why did everyone want to talk to me right now?

"What Derek?" I didn't want to talk right now, it was hard to talk. It felt like nails were scraping across my throat when I did.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I didn't see the point in anything. It all seemed so hopeless, it was like there was no way that we were ever going to win. I thought that I was going to lose everyone, the whole pack beca-"

"Because of me. You blamed me for it." I finished his sentence,

"No, not because of you. Kayla none of this is your fault, there is nothing you could of done to change any of this. Angelique wanted to kill us all, but she didn't." Derek took my hand which was limp in his.

"Kayla I can't apologise enough. I'd lost hope in everything. I thought it was all gone, I thought it would never come back. But it isn't gone, it never went anywhere. I just lost sight of it. Kayla you're my hope." He said.

"Derek I lost hope to. You saw that. I thought everyone was going to die. I thought I was going to die. I thought that my mother and father were going to die. I thought the pack was going to die. I though Jon was going to die. I thought Lydia was going to die, which she still might. Derek, I thought you were going to die. I don't like thinking everyone I love is going to die. I hate it. I can't have that anymore. Derek, you have to know that I will always love you. I said it, I love you Derek. But it's too late, sorry isn't enough." I took my hand from his, and walked past him, my eyes fixed only on the path in front of me, as I walked, someone's watched beeped and I heard the slight mutter of 'It's midnight already?' These midnight reaping's would haunt me forever that is something I knew.

"Sorry isn't enough for the things I did?" Derek called to me as I walked away from him, from the person I loved.

"No. Sorry isn't enough for the pain I'll bring all of you."


	36. Thank you all so much!

Well guys, that's it. The ending to the first book.

I can't tell you all how much I have loved writing this. How much pain and joy it has given me. I thought of this plot a long time ago and now it is actually finished, all of it completed.

I can tell you now that it most certainly did not go the way I planned it to, especially the last chapter which is way darker than I ever planned it to be.

I was originally going to end it all with a happy ending, Kayla finally saying that she loves Derek and admitting it, maybe a kiss, but it turned out way different….

Anyway, thanks so much for supporting me, for all the reviews, the follows and the favourites and thanks so much for putting up with me taking FOREVER to update most of the time ^^

I want to especially thank three of my friends who read this and had to put up with all the spoilers I gave them whilst writing and how much I tortured them with ideas of who I was going to kill and what other evil I was planning.

So Carrot-tops, Twelvie and Pheobe, thanks so much guys for sticking through it with me and even inspiring me in some of the things that I wrote in chapters ;)

Love you guys so much!

So number two is going to be coming soon, because of the way I did the finale, I have a whole new idea for number 2 so I need to rewrite what I already have :o

But I reckon I will do that pretty quick because I am eager to get it up for you all to read. Once more thanks for all the support!

xox


End file.
